The Choice You Made
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Love, hate, sadness, disappointment, hurt, struggles...are typical of marriage. TeFu. Mpreg. AU. Cover image credit to I Love Fuji! SEQUEL: Choices Made Together by mcangel1976! (check it out!)
1. Chapter 1

Forenote: Hello everyone! I'm back with a good news! Yes, I passed after 22 days of waiting for the result. So yay! Thank you azab, himitsu no tsuki, xlightingx, and supremekikay24 for wishing me luck in my examination. While waiting for my updates of the forgotten stories, please enjoy this filler that I've been working on over the year. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts of what you think or which part you enjoy most. I'll update this story regularly, daily if I get lots of reviews, since it's nearing completion.

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 1**

It was raining again. Yesterday. 5 days ago. And today.

Staring off into the street of Chiba, he could see the distinguishable splatters of the rain drops onto the granite street like thousands of bursting bubbles. Even though the distance from Tokyo and Chiba stretched very far apart, the only thing that remained the same was the rain, and unfortunately, it only served as the reminder of his painful past.

_One of the many unsettling feelings that Fuji got when living in this big house was the metallic ticking of the grandfather clock. The sound was subtle, but it was especially loud as it echoed through the empty and quite house. Fuji knew he was alone, and it wasn't an unusual event that he had stayed up another night to wait for his husband to come home. It was now 10 past 11. Dinner was cold. He wasn't hungry anyways._

_Tezuka tended to stay out late almost every night and never told Fuji where. He didn't have the courage to ask his husband when all he received was a glare that told him not to be curious and not to meddle in his business._

_He looked at the calendar hung on the wall in the living room. 13 days. Almost 2 weeks. That was how long he had been married. He sighed, feeling heavy at heart. He had liked his husband. His in-laws loved him, but his husband didn't even spare him any feelings. No love, like, hatred, not anything like that. Just indifference._

_As he was in deep thought sitting at the sofa, the door clicked and he immediately stood up and walked to the foyer. Tezuka had finally come home. "You're back." He said meekly, looking at Tezuka as the taller took off his shoes, not even sparing him a glance or acknowledgement that he was heard._

"_Are you hungry?" It was the routine for him to ask right when Tezuka came home, but he already knew the answer. "I made eel rice."_

_Tezuka continued to ignore him._

_Fuji had learned that Tezuka wouldn't bother speaking a word to him if it wasn't necessary. He stood quietly at the foyer waiting until Tezuka left him standing there. He waited for the sound of the door of Tezuka's bedroom to close before moving to the kitchen to put away the food he had prepared. It would have been nice if Tezuka let him know the days he would be home for dinner, so the ffod wouldn't go to waste._

Autumn was approaching quickly. It was another year, making that 4 since he had moved back to Chiba, his birth city. Tokyo was a place where his younger brother and older sister had moved to when they decided to makea change in their lives. Although that was their intention, he could not bittterly laughed at how much his life had change. It was supposed to be a good thing, to give all of them better lives, but things didn't exactly turn out that way for him.

"Daddy?" A soft and small voice of a young toddler broke him out of his reverie and he looked away from the window.

"What's wrong Ryoma?" The father of the toddler, now 24 years old, bent down and picked up his child. He cuddled the boy close to his chest. "Did the rain wake you up?" He asked gently as he stroked the boy's back soothingly, making the young child to relax and move closer to the warmth of his body. The toddler let out a contented sigh and smiled softly in his sleepily state.

"Big noise...like fireworks." Ryoma mumbled into his daddy's freshly scented cotton shirt. No, he wasn't afraid of the rain or the thunder that occassionally came with it. Ryoma was a strong and spirited little boy. If anything, he liked to think of himself as his daddy's protector when his daddy was sad. There were times that he saw how his daddy would look into the distance and looked like he was going to cry. Even though he was only 4 years old, he was smart and witty. His intelligence soared above the kids at his age.

The father looked down at his son, smiling at the greatest gift gave to him by the Gods. If one good thing came out of his life in Tokyo, it was Ryoma: his life and flesh.

Yes, he carried little Ryoma inside him for a full 9 months and gave birth to his joyful toddler. In this world, there was a small population of human that was gifted with the ability to give birth indefinitely without suffering from genetic defects of old age and be affected by teratogenic factors. In contrast, a small population was cursed with unfruitful life, no matter what fertility methods they employ.

"Wanna sleep wid daddy." Little Ryoma squeezed the hem of his father's shirt in his little chubby hands. He heard a small chuckle rumbling through his father's chest.

"Alright, since my Ryoma desires so."

The father carried his son into their shared bedroom.

Looking after them before they disappeared down the hall was an older woman in her fifties. She felt incredibly sad for her orphaned nephew and his child. The 24 years old and his siblings were a mess when their parents passed away from an unfortunate car accident. They had struggled going through the first few months living without their parents. It was only years after that they worked up the courage to move away from their home town to start a new life. She didn't expect one of them to return to Chiba so soon, and with a surprise at that.

She remembered opening her door on one bright sunny afternoon after lunch to see her nephew looking like he was going to crumble to the ground at any second. She went from surprise to confusion when her eyes fixed on a small moving bundle in his arms. In her nephew's eyes, she could see sorrow at something she didn't know, yet contentment to see her.

After he settled into her house, he broke down and told her everything of what had transpired to make him come back home to Chiba. Ever since, she held a hatred for a man named Tezuka Kunimitsu for ruining her lovable nephew Fuji Syusuke's life.

Ryoma fell back to sleep in Fuji's arms. Fuji was still awake. Like all other times, he couldn't sleep as long as the rain kept on pouring. The sound of the rain pitter and patter on the rooftop served as an undesirable trigger to his past memory in that lonely house of his lawfully wedded husband. His thought trailed back to how it started.

_At the age of 20, Fuji was still in college on his way to obtain a bachelor degree. He worked part time at several places to pay for tuition. He told himself that if he wanted a better life, he first needed to get a solid degree._

_Like him, Yuuta was also in college, but pursuing a career in engineering. At that time, Yuuta had a second job at the Tezuka's residence. It was his only job that he had been so blessed to get it, considering the easy workload and high pay. Fuji remembered that day that Yuuta caught the flu and couldn't get out of bed to go to work or school, and Yumiko had put him on a bed restraint, but he was determined to at least showed up for work because he couldn't risk loosing it. In the end of putting up the struggles with his sibling, he made a deal: If he was going to stay rested in bed, then Fuji would have to go in place of him. And Fuji agreed, out of love for his stubborn brother._

_It was then that he met TezukaAyana, a wonderful and beautiful woman in her 40's. He remembered her well. She was a kind lady, looking younger than her age. Their family's head chef coincidentally fell sick and couldn't come to make their meals, and Ayana couldn't get anyone to make dishes that are up to Kunikazu's standard. Fuji learned that Kunikazu was an influential elder in the politic as well as at home. His taste was peculiar and strict, and if he didn't like the food, he wouldn't eat, even if he was hungry._

_In the midst of worrying where to find a great chef available to come to their home, she instinctively asked Fuji to try, even though Fuji declined. She insisted. So he gave in half-heartedly, and the outcome was unexpected. Kunikazu loved his food. They met, talked, and was asked to be the elder's personal chef._

_Fuji declined at first because he just didn't have that flexibility in his schedule considering his financial situation and education. Both Ayana and Kunikazu were very insistant, so they asked and probed until they got Fuji to tell them his family situation. He didn't like to talk about it. But what he didn't expect was their generous offer to give him a high pay and cover Yuuta's tuition as long as he worked for them. They also offered to pay his tuition, but Fuji declined, saying he couldn't take so much from them._

_Months after months working, he finally got to meet the young master, only child of the Tezukas, who had finished his studies oversea and came home to take over their family business. Their first encounter was pleasant, and Fuji was shocked at how polite, kind, and handsome TezukaKunimitsu was. That ignited a feeling in his heart for the young master. He grew to like Tezuka day by day. They became friends when Tezuka found that Fuji was someone he could hold an intelligent conversation without being bored for the longest time. When Tezuka faced with conflicting ideas at work, he always come to Fuji for suggestions and opinions. _

_Ayana was surprised at first because of their relationship, but she was happy that Tezuka was more socialble and talkative. She saw the chemistry between them and shared her thoughts with her husband and father-in-law. They agreed._

_Six months into their friendship, Tezuka came up to him and ask for a favor. Fuji was surprised at how anxious Tezuka was acting, but he agreed nonetheless._

"_I'm inviting someone over on Saturday night for dinner; can you prepare the food?"_

_Fuji was hesitant. He had only prepared food for Kunikazu. Everyone else's meals were prepared by the chefs. "Why don't you ask your family's chef? I only prepare grandfather's meals because our taste is peculiar. It might not be tasty for you."_

_Tezuka chuckled and gave him a smile that suddenly made him shy. "Silly, I ask you because I like your food."Fuji looked at Tezuka in question. "I had a few bites of grandfather's meals sometimes when I caught him at mealtime."_

_Fuji smiled shyly. "You like my cooking?" He was happy to see Tezuka nod in honesty. "Ok."_

_Friday came and Tezuka offered to take him to the market. He came a bit early because it was raining heavily outside and thought traffic would keep him behind schedule. There were many things running through his head as he stared out the window. The older Tezukas had gone to a relative's house and wouldn't be home until night, so he stood by the window in the living room as he waited for Tezuka to get ready._

_The rain drops looked beautiful on the ground, like lilies when they burst. He felt happy at that moment, to be able to stay inside a cozy home and enjoy the beautiful view at the same time. He didn't have to go to work or do homework._

"_What are you smiling about?"_

_Fuji almost jumped, taken surprised by Tezuka's sudden appearance. "You scared me." He held a hand over his chest to calm his widely beating heart._

_Tezuka chuckled and stepped forward. "Let me see." He reached over to pull Fuji's hand away before replacing the spot with his own hand._

_The action caused Fuji to blush and his heart to beat faster. Luckily, Tezuka wasn't looking at his face as he knitted his eyebrows in concentration to feel Fuji's heartbeat._

_When Tezuka pulled away, he smiled. "Seems like I did scare you. Your heart was beating 75mph." _

_Didn't want to be embarassed further, Fuji changed the subject. "Which supermarket are we going to?"_

_Tezuka shrugged. "I was going to ask which one you wanted to go to."_

_Fuji smiled and nodded. "Alright."_

_After parking the car, Tezuka told Fuji to stay in the car and ran over to the passenger's side. Fuji was taken by surprise at the way Tezuka was acting. When he looked up, Tezuka had an umbrella big enough for a whole family over their heads.  
_

"_Don't want to get sick now." Tezuka said charmingly as he pulled Fuji up by the hand._

_Fuji chuckled, feeling joyous at the warm feeling spreading through his body like wild fire even though the air was cold. "My, you're so heroic."_

_Tezuka laughed at that and hung an arm over Fuji's shoulders to pull the smaller one closer as they walked to the market._

_The trip to the grocery was quick since Fuji knew what to get and where to get them. As they were putting their grocery away into the refridgerator, Fuji finally asked the question that had been on his mind. "Who is the person coming tomorrow?"_

_Tezuka pervasively smiled. "A surprise." And Fuji couldn't get more information. Whoever it was, he didn't really care at the moment. All that was important was that he was happy and enjoying his time with Tezuka. Somewhere in his heart he wished this would last forever._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door slammed shut, shaking the house like the rolling thunder outside. They had just come home from dinner at his parents' house and it wasn't a happy one. He half expected this to happen, but there was a part of him wishing that Ashiya would stop being selfish.

"Why are you _even _angry? I should be the one to be angry! You know that your family doesn't like me, yet you always make me come to these stupid family gathering. Is it your mission to embarrass me in front of them?!"

Tezuka kept silent as he walked to their shared bedroom. Minami trailed after him, shouting words at him like a repetitive chant. He already knew what she was going to say next. **I love you, but don't expect me to kneel down and kiss their feet just to please them.**

"I love you Kunimitsu, but don't expect me to kneel down and kiss their feet just to please them. I'm tired of it!"

**And I'm tired of listening to you. **Tezuka sighed, feeling annoyance creeping into his veins. "When did you ever _try_ to please them?" He had to keep his tone calm, or they would break into another big fight.

"All the times! Whenever I came over to their house _for you_, I brought them the best and most expensive gifts. I got them the best of the best, and I didn't even get any gratefulness from them or you." The indifference treatment she received from her husband was making her upset. He was supposed to be on her side, defending her, but all he did was dismiss it like nothing important. How dare he accuse her of being selfish! "I tried to make them happy, but all I get are sour faces. I expected you to be more understanding. What I get is another sour face." She scoffed, taking off her coat and threw it on their bed.

Tezuka had enough. He retorted. "You tried? All you did was trying to buy their happiness. Have you ever considered trying to get to know them?"

"Get real Kunimitsu." She snorted, arms crossing in front. "They don't even want to see me in that house, where did your genius mind come up with the thought of me getting closer to them?" She mocked him.

"So what? The point is that you were never serious about getting along with my parents." Tezuka gritted between his teeth. He loved his wife, but he also loved his family. He already hurt his family once by marrying Minami. Why couldn't she sacrifice part of her pride to get along with his family. He was sure that his family are rational even though they were against their marriage.

"Alright, I admit what you said is true, but I'm serious about you! At least I tried to make you happy by trying to make them happy. Isn't that enough?!"

Tezuka let out a heavy defeated sigh. "I can't continue to talk to you right now." He said and walked to the bathroom, but was stopped by his wife.

"Why not? I'm not done talking to you." She glared at him, blocking his entrance to the bathroom. "We've been married 4 years now, and this is the first time you're walking away from a small argument. Are you giving up on our marriage?"

"You obviously don't understand what I'm saying." Tezuka frowned. A small argument? He thought opposite. "I said nothing about ending our marriage. I just need to calm down before both of us start to yell nonsense at each other."

"And then what? Forget about it in the morning and act as if nothing happened?" Minami scoffed in mockery.

Oh how he hated that attitude of her. He turned around to walk to their walk-in closet. The thought of showering left his mind.

"You always do this to me! I'm your wife but you don't stand up for me against your family.!"

Tezuka whipped his head around in the midst of changing out his shirt.

"I don't?" Tezuka laughed sarcastically, making his wife frown. "Then how are we married? I went against my parents, my grandfather, and my ex-wife to marry you, yet you accuse me of not standing up for you?" He was angry. If only she stopped when she should have.

"Oh great, now your ex-wife came up." Minami snorted. "I remember someone saying that he doesn't think that sorry of a personwas his wife."

Tezuka frowned. "Don't change the subject." Women, he couldn't understand their train of thoughts.

"Barely." She snorted, sitting on their bed as she watched Tezuka change into pajamas. "How he got your parents' affection is beyond comprehension. He must have bewitched them with his fake innocence. That little bitch. Conniving and sly, never knew he had it in him."

Hearing that was like adding fuel to his raging anger. "Don't start that about him." Tezuka said stiffly, pinning his wife his a glare that was deflected with mockery.

"Don't tell me what to do." She challenged him. "Because of him that your parents made up that stupid rule that I won't be part of the family as long as I can't to give you an heir. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Tezuka wondered why. It would have been easier if they got a child, but Minami never conceived. "If it's stupid, then why can't a smart person like you do it?"

"What did you say?!" Minami stood up. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

Tezuka kept silent.

She walked over to him and stabbed his chest with her finger. "Listen here. The reason we don't have children because you're impotent. I have 5 sisters and 4 brothers, and you are the only child. If there's a reason for me not to get pregnant, it is you."

Tezuka swatted her finger away. "Then let me tell you that I'm not impotent. I'm the only child because my mother had ovarian cancer 1 year after I was born." He glared down at her. She would've known if she had an interest in learning about his family. He pushed her aside, causing her to stumble sideway, to leave their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Minami ran over to grab Tezuka's arm.

"Outside." He replied, not giving her a glance as he yanked his arm away roughly.

"Fine! Sleep outside for all I care!" She screeched at his back, slamming the door shut.

Tezuka felt weariness creeping into every bone in his body. He was getting tired from everything. He wished he could go back to his parents and ask for their help, but doing that would be ironic. He felt lighter after as his back hit the sofa. Ex-wife. He thought it strange how that title came up in their argument. The last time he saw _him_ was 4 years ago. How was _he_ doing? Where was _he_ now? Did _he_ find someone else better? As his eyes traveled to the foyer, an image of the past flashed from his memory. He felt nostalgic.

Fuji had never once failed to greet him every single time he came home with a smile on his face. Now when he came home from work, no one would be there, even if Minami was home, she wouldn't run over to say that homely phrase.

**Now that I've thought about it, I've never seen him without a smile.** A guilty conscience crept into his heart. **How could he smile like that day after day when I treated him so horribly?**

"_You're home." Fuji greeted. It was raining outside that day, so he prepared a warm towel for his husband to dry up. He was happy that Tezuka came home safely as he had seen the news of many car accidents nearby home._

_Tezuka was home earlier than normal that day because Minami went oversea. He couldn't stay over at her place, so he was feeling agitated, adding to his rumbling stomach that he had to endure from the agonizing traffic. All at once, he let out his emotions. "Of course. This __**is**__ my home!"He said sarcastically._

_He could see Fuji coil back in fear. Fuji's head lowered so he couldn't see Fuji's face._

"_I-I'm sorry."_

_Tezuka let out an irritated sigh. After kicking off his shoes, he grabbed the towel from Fuji's hands and dried his coat._

_When Fuji looked up, there was a gentle smile on his face, not the cheery one like earlier. "I made your favorite dishes. Would you like to eat first or shower first?"_

_Without saying anything, Tezuka went straight to the kitchen. Fuji went after Tezuka and set up dinner._

Tezuka tore his eyes away from the foyer and looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. He could hear Fuji's voices.

"_It's mother's birthday today. I baked a cake and bought her a gift. Let's go over their house together for dinner tonight." Tezuka had forgotten his mother's birthday when Fuji called his cell during lunch time while he was at his company. Work was busy, so he had no time for anything, except for Minami. He was glad that Fuji remembered._

"_I prepared your clothes for you to attend your company party tonight." How Fuji knew, Tezuka had no idea and he didn't ask. He was supposed to bring a partner, but he already asked Minami to accompanied him and had no intention of asking Fuji. Maybe his father told Fuji?_

"_It's your birthday today right? I made green tea cake. It's your favorite."He didn't even rememberhis own birth date. Neither did Minami._

"_I bought you a new pair of shoes while shopping today. Your current one is getting worn out."_

"_I hope you like the new curtains. I thought it'd keep our house warmer for the winter."_

Tezuka shook his head and opened his eyes. In those 4 years that past, never once did have thoughts like this running through his head. Why couldn't he get rid of them?**Am I starting to miss his presence in this house?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning came. Fuji found himself staring into the streets again. Although the rain served as a painful memory to him, there was a time that he had loved it.

"Daddy, so windy outside!"Ryoma exclaimed with a tint of horror. He turned away from the window to see Fuji coming up to him with his fur jacket.

Fuji glanced towards the window before kneeling down to his son's level. It was still raining, non-stop since yesterday.

"It's gonna be so cold." Ryoma mumbled, an indication that he didn't want to go to school today. Nevertheless, he stepped into the wide-spread jacket that Fuji was holding up. He put his pudgy arms through.

"That's alright. You have your super warm jacket on now." Fuji smiled and lightly pinched Ryoma's nose. The little boy wrinkled his nose before chuckling.

"You have cold fingers, daddy!"

" are cold, you say?" Fuji said mischievously, with a playful smirk as he got into position to tickle Ryoma.

"No!" Ryoma yelled before running down the hall, bumping into his great-aunt's legs. He hid behind her legs. "Cold fingers wanna attack me!"

Fuji laughed as he went over to the clothes pole hanger by the door to get a child-size rain poncho.

"You father and son, so troublesome and noisy in the morning." Fuji's aunt looked down at Ryoma with a gentle smile and pushed him forward to where Fuji was standing with the poncho, waiting. Her voice was anything but negative. "Better get going soon or the both of you will be late."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Can't be late! Teacher said no can do for late boys and girls."

Fuji chuckled at the cute little freak out that Ryoma was having. "That's right, so we better hurry, ne?" He slipped the rain poncho over Ryoma and secured it tightly. It swept the floor.

Ryoma ran over to the couch in another room to get his backpack that was packed with his notebook, pencils, crayons, and lunch as Fuji don his get-up for the weather outside.

"Ryoma! Shoes!" Fuji yelled across the walls. Seconds later, Ryoma ran into the awaiting room.

He slipped them on with his daddy's help.

"Do you have everything in your backpack?"

Ryoma nodded. "Everything."

When they left the house, it was sprinkling very lightly. Ryoma squealed and ran ahead as he enjoyed the mist hitting his face.

Fuji shook his head, feeling happy at the lovely sight of his joyful son. "Don't run too fast! And wait for me!"

"Daddy! You're slow!"

As they arrived at Ryoma's kindergarten school gate, Ryoma spun around to see Fuji slowly catching up. "We made it!" He tipped on his toes with his arms entwined behind his back as he smiled at his daddy.

Fuji smiled and nodded. He stretched out an arm to get a hold of Ryoma's smaller hand. "Ja, let's go in before you turn into a snowboy."

Ryoma laughed and shook his head side to side. As he did so, small piles of accumulated snowballs fell off and hit the ground with a soft thud.

When they reached the classroom, Ryoma ran inside and left Fuji to stand outside exchanging greetings with his son's teacher. Once Ryoma finished putting his backpack in his designated cubby, he ran outside to hug Fuji's leg.

"I'll see you inside a bit Ryoma." The teacher said, patting Ryoma's head before giving Fuji a smile and went back inside the classroom.

Fuji knelt down to fix Ryoma's hair that was mussed up when he took off his poncho and jacket. "If you're going outside to play today, remember to put on your jacket."

"Hai."Ryoma showed his daddy a toothy grin.

Fuji chuckled and pinched his cheeks. "My Ryoma is so cute, ne? Since Auntie and Uncle will not be home until 9, I'll pick you up later and bring you to daddy's work, alright?"

Ryoma nodded. "Okay!"

"I love you."

"Love you too." Ryoma laughed and hugged his daddy, not forgetting to leave a kiss on his daddy's cheek when they separated. "Bye, daddy! See you later!"

The walk from Ryoma's school to his work was 15 minutes away. He had been working at this sushi restaurant for 2 years now. The first few years after he brought Ryoma back to his home town, he had been through many jobs, and most of his employers and the employees he worked with were nasty and bitter towards him. It wasn't that he was a horrible waiter, sales clerk, or dish washer because he had been one of those in Tokyo and did his job well. It was because that he had no flaw. He did everything perfectly and every customer loved him, even the bosses. Because he was such a good worker, the bosses took a liking to him. Not only that, they were attracted towards him and wanted to bed him even though they were all married and had kids. Everytime they made a move on him, he refused. They hated him for this. And when they became too persistent, he quit. His co-workers hated how he could get the bosses' attention and received much more tip than they did from customers. Because the employers couldn't get him into their bed, they hated him. At other jobs where there were no perverted bosses, there were demanding bosses. They wanted him to work at odd times. He tried to reason that he had a infant to care for at home and couldn't do odd times, but they ignored it. He tried for a few weeks before quitting because Ryoma was fussy without his daddy by his side. Every season, he had to look for another job. There were times that he thought of giving up, but he couldn't. He had Ryoma to think of.

4 years passed and he finally found a perfect job at Kawamura Sushi, a popular restaurant in the tourist area. He luckily landed this job when the son of the Kawamura family went to the city to open a franchise.

Upon arriving, the sushi chef, otherwise known as the owner, greeted him warmly like a father. He set up the place. Minutes later, his co-workers came in. Business started out slow and became busier as lunch time rolled around. When it was 12:30, Fuji used his half an hour lunch time to go and pick up Ryoma from school.

He ran against the harsh wind and cold air. Luckily, it wasn't raining. By the time he arrived in front of Ryoma's classroom, his chest hurt from breathing in the cold air too fast. His nose was red and his face was numb. He waited like other parents present as the children filed out of the classroom slowly.

"Ryoma!" Fuji shouted and made way over to his son. It was difficult to smile when his face felt almost frozen, but the happy look on Ryoma's face made him crack a smile. The boy was holding his backpack on one hand and his outerwear on the other.

"Daddy!" Ryoma ran over to hug Fuji, nuzzling into Fuji's cheek as he did so. "Daddy! Why is your face so cold?" He dropped everything in his hands and cupped Fuji's cheek while frowning.

"Because it is cold outside." Fuji smiled and picked up the jacket to put on his son's body. The backpack came after that.

"But I'm outside too, see?" Ryoma took Fuji's hands and put them over his face. "My face is not like ice."

Fuji squeezed the chubby cheeks before placing kisses on his son's face. "Now that's a relief. Can't have my Ryoma turning into a snowboy now or I'd be very sad." Fuji teased him.

"But daddy! What if you're going to turn into a snowman?" Ryoma wailed, frowning at the scary thought.

Fuji chuckled and scooped his son into his arms, making his way out of the school ground. "I'm not going to. Who's going to take care of you if I turned into a snowman?"

"That's right." Ryoma mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck. "Daddy has to stay with Ryoma." As he was being carried, his eyes trailed to one of the parents with a comfy scarf around her neck. **Daddy needs a scarf.**

Fuji brought Ryoma into one of the private guest room that was currently used as a storage. He laid out Ryoma's homework on the table and brought his lunch that he packed from home over. "Eat this and then do your homework." He pushed a fork into Ryoma's hand.

"Daddy eat yet?" Ryoma questioned with a mouthful of rice.

Fuji shook his head and smiled. "Later. I have to get back to work." He gave Ryoma a quick kiss.

Before Fuji could leave, Ryoma grabbed Fuji's shirt hem. "Just one bite?" He held out the fork.

"Okay." Fuji smiled and leaned forward to take the bite held out to him. He ruffled the boy's hair before leaving the room

Outside, the restaurant was nearly packed. He immediately came over to help bringing out the food. When lunch hour passed, the restaurant started to become more quiet, now with only a table left. The other workers took their lunch break while Fuji stayed on duty. He wandered over to the sushi bar when he saw Kawamura-san waving at him.

"I told Ryoma that I'd make him some sushi the next time he comes." Kawamura-san placed a plate filled with different kinds of sushi on the ledge.

Fuji smiled, seemingly a bit troubled. "You didn't need to Kawamura-san. He's already eaten the food that I brought." He felt bad for always taking freebies from the restaurant through his boss' insistence. "I'll order some from you when he asks for it."

Kawamura-san gave him a gentle disapproving look. "Non-sense. Ryoma is like my grandchild. I'm doing this because I like that child."

Fuji smiled and thanked him gratefully. "Since Ryoma ate your lunch, have some too."

Fuji nodded before going to where his son was. He walked into his son sleeping with his head on an open workbook, snoring softly. Fuji smiled, shaking his head at how cute the boy was. He set the plate down before moving Ryoma onto flat floor, not forgetting to place his sweater under the boy's head.

He was careful to be gently and not make any loud noise. Unfortunately, his hungry stomach protested loudly and Ryoma stirred a little bit before settling back to sleep. Fuji released the breath he was holding and took some sushi into his stomach before leaving the room.

Right when he came back, 2 customers came through the door. He immediately came up to them, only to stop short when a woman shook off the hood of her trench coat. He gasped inwardly and a sudden wave of pain hit him as memory arose.

It was Minami Ayisha. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in a deeper breath.

And Fuji could see the look in her eyes that she recognized him too.

"Minami." The friend that came with Minami nudged her as looked from Fuji to her friend. "Minami?" She raised her voice a bit.

"Eh?" Minami blinked and looked at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

Minami apologized to her friend before putting on a stranger face. Fuji could tell that she didn't want her friend to know that they knew each other. Fuji shook his head clear before directing them to a table professionally. He took their order, brought them beverages, and waited for the food to be made. As he stood in the kitchen cutting tofu into cubes for miso soup, Minami's face relentlessly popped up in his head.

_There was a tense atmosphere and Fuji didn't know why as he stood at the side of the dining table after bringing out all of the dishes he made._

"_This is Minami Ashiya, my girlfriend from the states." Tezuka said as he and Minami stood at the entrance of the dining room._

_Minami smiled and gave a slight bow in greeting. "Good evening. It's a pleasure to finally meet Kunimitsu's family."_

_Fuji could see the exasperated heavy sigh and annoyance fron Ayana. The men at the table were less obvious with their emotions._

"_What is she doing here?" Ayana asked, not looking at Minami, but at Tezuka sternly. She had known that her son went out with a Japanese American model in the States. Tezuka showed her a picture once. Ayana thought Minami was pretty, but she developed a dislike for Minami when she saw the model on the media being portrayed like a cheap porn star. She cannot imagine having a daughter-in-law like Minami, who freely flash her bare model body to the public like it was no big deal. The Tezukas were more conservative than liberal, so Minami was a big let down and an embarrassment._

"_Ashiya just came back from the States and will stay in the country from now on, so I want to introduce her to everyone as she will be the person who I will marry in the future."_

"_What is her profession?" Ayana asked, even though she knew the answer._

_Tezuka sighed. He knew this was coming. His mother had voiced out her dislike for his girlfriend and told him to break up with her when he was still in the States, but he couldn't. He loved her. "You already know that she is a model."_

"_Then you should already know that I won't accept her as long as she is or was a model." Ayana shot back in equal intensity. She held her head high._

"_But you haven't met her yet."_

_Then they started arguing. Fuji didn't know what he did to deserve this. The man that he thought he harbored feelings for had a girlfriend all this while, and he didn't know. What was worst was that he prepared dinner with joy in knowing that Tezuka was going to eat the dishes. He felt hurt more than anything. He thought they had something more than that. He was wrong._

"_I do not welcome her in this house." Ayana said her final words._

"_Tezuka-san, modeling is my dream. I cannot give it up or deny that I am a renowned model. But I also love Kunimitsu. I cannot give up on him too." Minami said firmly, anger was laced in her words, clearly upset that she wasn't liked like she was expected._

_Ayana had nothing else to say, neither did her son. Without further words exchanged, Tezuka took Minami's wrist and pulled her out of the house._

_Fuji felt intruding and he didn't belong because he was not a family member._

"_That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Kuniharu commented after a long silence._

_Ayana chortled and took a sip of wine. "That girl has no pride or shame, and I know you have the same sentiment as I do for her. Besides, I would rather marry Kunimitsu off to Syusuke than her."_

_Kunikazu smiled at the thought as he threw Fuji a glance, who was slightly blushing. Ayana didn't know she caused such reaction and invited Fuji to sit down and have dinner. He no longer had the appetite to enjoy a nice warm meal, even though it was the first time that he could sit down with the people he considered closet to being his parents. If only his family was whole..._

The ring of the bell reminded him that the food was ready, so he washed his hands and left the kitchen to serve the food. Though Minami acted cold towards him, he was glad that she did because he wouldn't know what to do. After setting the food down at the table, he went over to the other table to get the check.

It was almost 3 now, and the restaurant closed 15 after for a break before opening again for dinner at 5. He would have worked the evening shift too if his aunt and uncle were home, and he couldn't let Ryoma stay in here that long. His son needed to shower and be put to bed early.

He tidied up the restaurant while waiting for their last customers to finish. Not long after, they asked for a check and left cash on the table. Before leaving, he caught her eyes. He looked down at the table and saw a 50 dollar bill with a separate pile of cash enough for the bill. He wondered if Minami put that out in pity and felt slightly insulted at the gesture. He put the tip in the basket and clocked out.

Ryoma was still sleeping when he came in. He packed the sushi away for dinner and cleaned up the room.

"Ryoma." He stirred his son lightly and put the jacket on the boy. "We're going home."

Ryoma murmured sleepily as he allowed his daddy to do whatever. Once done, he carried Ryoma and left with their belongings.

As he was walking home, snow started to fall and he hugged Ryoma closer for warmth. The trek home was long and cold. He couldn't walk too fast because of Ryoma. He didn't mind though, but the image of Minami's smirk was on his mind like a leech. It bothered him so much that he felt more insulted thinking about that 50 dollar bill. And because that smirk reminded him of that bitter time.

_After more than 1 month living together, Fuji felt like all that time he endured as a Tezuka had finally taken a turn for a better. Tezuka started to come home earlier than usual for dinner. Even though they didn't talk anymore than they did, he could feel that Tezuka was acting kinder and more caring. Not that he complained, but it felt foreign and unsettling. Nevertheless, he was happy._

_One day, Tezuka came home very drunk. How he managed to get home unscathed was a miracle. He helped Tezuka changed and got ready for bed. What he didn't expect that Tezuka pull him in and made love to him gently. _

_3 weeks after that night, he thought Tezuka was starting to have feelings for him through the caring gestures he received when he felt sick almost every morning. _

"_Go see the Dr." Tezuka said one morning before leaving for work._

_And he did. He was glad that he did. When he left the hospital, he was filled with happiness that he took a taxi to the Tezukas residence to tell his in-laws that he was pregnant. They were ecstatic, urging him to call Tezuka immediately._

_He was about to make the call when he received an incoming call from Tezuka. Tezuka rarely called him, but he picked it up thinking it might be about the hospital trip._

'_Where are you at?' Tezuka sounded irritated._

_Fuji frowned, wondering what happened. "I'm at your parents' house." He heard rustling before Tezuka's voice came back._

'_Stay there and wait for me.'_

"_Okay." He didn't question why even though it was strange. He turned back to Ayana and told her what Tezuka told him._

"_He is going to be so happy." Ayana squealed and Fuji smiled, hoping it would be true. However, he had a bad feeling about this. She was so happy that she didn't notice him being apprehensive._

_It was an hour later that the doorbell chimed, perking Fuji from his short rest in the living room. Ayana was also with him. "That must be Kunimitsu."_

_Fuji smiled at how excited Ayana looked, feeling extremely satisfied that he was doing the right thing for this family._

_Tezuka walked in._

_Ayana had the look on her face showing that she couldn't keep her words in any longer, but the entrance of Minami behind Tezuka made her frozen on the spot._

_Fuji was confused, at lost, and hurt. He thought Tezuka and Minami weren't seeing each other anymore, just like what Ayana had reassured him at their marriage. What was going on? The bad feeling he had earlier become incredibly strong and he felt like throwing up. His hand came to rest at his stomach._

_After a long silence, Tezuka finally spoke up. "Mother." He greeted with a polite inclined of his head. Minami followed._

"_What is the meaning this?" Ayana was in rage. She told her son to sever his relationship with that girl, but what was she doing here like they had been seeing each other being her back this whole time?Or maybe they did...She didn't like the smug victorious smile displayed on the model's face._

_Tezuka looked away from Ayana, a guilty conscience built inside him almost made him regret about his decision to finally come forth with his _affair_ with Minami._

"_I told you to stop seeing her."_

"_Did I not make myself clear about who I don't want in this house?" Ayana asked coldly. Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she turned side way to avoid everyone's faces. Fuji could see her trembling fists._

"_You did." Tezuka replied, bringing Minami to stand at his side. "But I have an announcement to make."_

_Fuji looked worriedly at Tezuka, but the taller didn't spare him any acknowledgement. Suddenly, he felt dizzy._

_Kuniharu and Kunikazu entered the living room with confusion on their faces. Apparently, Tezuka sent their butler to get the two older men when he came._

"_What's going on?" Kuniharu asked, walking around his son and Minami to sit at the sofa. Kunikazu did the same._

_Tezuka took out a large envelop from inside his coat. He walked over to the coffee table and set it down. "Ashiya and I plan to get married at the end of this year."_

_A collection of gasps was heard._

_Ayana whipped her head around to look at her son. Fury was in her eyes. "WHAT?"_

_Fuji's legs gave out and he fell onto the sofa. His grip tightened on the sofa's arm, shaking in disbelief._

"_Who gave you the permission to marry her? And are you aware that you're married?"_

_Tezuka looked at his mom in defiant. "Mother, I'm old enough to make decisions for myself, especially when it concerns my life and happiness."_

"_I never said anything about not letting you take charge of your decisions." Ayana countered. "When did I ever oppose to what you want to do?"_

_This kept Tezuka silent for a moment. "You know that I love Ashiya, but you told me to break up with her and marry him."_

_Ayana sighed, feeling ridiculous at having to argue with her only child because of a girl. "She may be the person that you fancy now, and she has no ability to provide for you as a wife, but Syusuke can. I'm doing what it is best for your future."_

_Tears brimmed at Fuji's eyes. _**Everything that he did, it wasn't because he has feelings for me.**_ The argument went back and forth, but he didn't hear anything until the living room settled into silence. Then he heard his name. He looked up in confusion when everyone had their eyes on him._

"_Mother said you have something to tell me." Tezuka said, looking expectantly at him._

_Fuji was at lost until he exchanged look with Ayana. He gasped inwardly realizing what she wanted him to say. He shook his head._

_Ayana frowned. "Syusuke. You have to tell him."_

"_It's nothing." It was the first time that he used his firm voice at her. _

_Ayana was speechless. She didn't know why Fuji was hiding his pregnancy from her son._

_Fuji swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as he looked at the folder on the table that had been ignored. "Is that the divorcer paper?" His voice came out small and soft, unlike the firm voice he used with Ayana._

_Tezuka felt guilty hearing it from Fuji. Truthfully, he didn't hate Fuji at all. It was the marriage that he hated because he was forced into it. He appreciated the things Fuji did for him at home, but being with Minami made it difficult for him to show appreciation. He nodded in response to Fuji's question._

_Fuji stood up and took the envelop. "I'll have it completed by tomorrow."_

_Ayana felt pitiful and sad for Fuji, and she wanted to just shout out the news, but since Fuji had already decided. There was nothing she could do because she respected his decision._

"_Thank you." Tezuka said, noticing how Fuji was avoiding his eyes. "We're leaving." Tezuka turned and took Minami with him._

"_Syusuke..." Ayana whispered._

_He accepted Tezuka's decision, but there was something still nagging at him. He wanted to know if Tezuka acted nice because he pitied him. He just had to know. He ran out of the living, ignoring calls of his name. _

_Tezuka was about to leave the front porch when Fuji came out. He released Minami's hand and looked at her. "Wait for me in the car."_

_Minami nodded and leaned up to leave a peck on Tezuka's lips. _

_Fuji watched her going down the steps and before she entered the car. He saw her smirking at him and he immediately turned away._

"_Fuji?" Tezuka questioned softly._

"_I just want to know..."Fuji licked his lips, nervous. He looked up into Tezuka's eyes. "All those times when you came home early and were nice to me, was it because of this? That you pity me?"_

_Tezuka was silent and Fuji knew the answer. Fuji nodded to show that he understood. "Thank you." _**Even if you didn't do it for me, but for pity...**

"_I'm sorry." Tezuka said. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't. To say that it was partly pity because he also did it because he felt happy when he saw Fuji smile during those times._

"_It's alright. I wish you a happy life." Fuji forced a smile before turning around and walked back into the house. He slid down to the floor and tears started to fall. He lied. It wasn't alright. It was never alright. Now how was he supposed to raise a child by himself?_

_He didn't know how long his in-law had been there to see him cry until Ayana gathered him into her arms._

"_Oh Syusuke." Ayana was upset with her son, but now she was remorseful towards Fuji. She stroke his hair as she listened to his heart-broken sobs._

"_I thought he was beginning to like me." Fuji whispered between his sobs. "How could he do this to me? What have I done wrong?" He looked up into Ayana's eyes to see that she was crying with him._

"_Nothing, you have done nothing wrong." Ayana affirmed him. "It is my fault because you are too good for him. I shouldn't have asked you to marry him."_

_Fuji shook his head. "No I'm not good enough. It's my fault that I assumed he liked me and built false hope. I failed to see his true intention and created a fall hope for myself."_

"_Syusuke."_

"_I tried everything to please him, to make him happy, but he was never happy when he was with me."_

_Ayana let him cry on her shoulder for the longest time before it reduced to soft hiccups and sniffs. She pushed him up from her shoulder to look at his face. "Why didn't you tell him?"_

_Fuji sniffed and wiped his eyes. They were blurry. "Why?"_

"_He would've stayed."_

_Fuji shook his head lightly and let out a bitter smile. "And make him hate me more for obligating him to stay for our child?" He looked into her eyes. "He would have, but I don't want our child to be the reason he's staying. There is no point keeping him with me if he feels like I'm chaining down his freedom. I don't want our child to grow up in the same cold house that I've been living in. It's too cruel, and I can't have that."_

_Ayana nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Please don't." Fuji took her hand in his and gave her a sweet smile. "I should be thanking you for treating me like your real son. After my parents died, my sister was the closet to a mother I've ever had, but you really made me feel like I still have a mother. You really mean a lot to me. Father and Grandfather too." He averted his eyes to the men standing not so far away. _

_Ayana cupped his cheeks. "Let that be the reason for you to come to me whenever you need anything. Stay with me, and we'll raise the child together."_

_Fuji thinned his lips and held her hands. "I would love to stay, but I don't think I can." He looked at her pleadingly. "I don't want him to know about my pregnancy. I don't want his pity...I'm going to raise this child myself and I'm asking you to not tell anyone."_

_Ayana frowned, not liking the idea of Fuji going away. "Raising a child is not easy, Syusuke. Let us help you. I love you, and I want to help."_

_Fuji smiled. "Thank you, but I have the confidence to raise this child. Please understand."_

_Ayana hesitated, but conceded nonetheless. "Okay, but on one condition." Fuji waited, hoping that it wasn't something too extreme. "Let me provide all your hospital fee until the babe is born. It is the least I can do for you."_

_Fuji nodded. "That would be more than enough."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka had been having a headache trying to think of how to solve the problem with his wife. They were both angry at each other, and neither would relent. When he went back to their shared bedroom this morning, Minami was already up and dressed ready to go out. She was packing clothes into a small suitcase. Her vanity table was deserted of makeup and skin care. Tezuka didn't need to ask to know what she was up to. She had done it before and he didn't want to care. Walking straight to the walk-in closet, he took out a suit and went to the bathroom without giving her any acknowledgment.

Minami didn't react well to Tezuka ignoring her when it was obvious that she was packing to go away from home. He didn't care, not even one bit, and that angered her greatly. She slam her suitcase shut at the same time Tezuka closing the bathroom door.

She couldn't believe him. Tezuka used to be a sweet caring man, but now he was anything but. He didn't seem to care, and that made her scared and frustrated. While he was in the shower, she brought her belongings downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee. 10 minutes later, he came into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. They never made each other's drink.

"I'm going to a friend's house in Chiba for a few days."

Tezuka acted like he didn't hear a word she said. Instead, he walked out the kitchen and got ready to leave the house, leaving his wife fuming at his nonchalant attitude.

The first time in 4 years, Tezuka actually felt peaceful and concentrated at work. Minami would usually call him, regardless of whether he was with a client or in a meeting, at least 5 times a day to tell him of her daily encounter. As such, he was able to finish everything planned for the day earlier than usual. He left to go home right after the last meeting in the late afternoon.

It was quiet in the house. Now that Minami had decided to be immature and run away from their current problem like a child, the house felt cold and eerie. Even his soft footsteps seem to echo annoyingly.

The refrigerator was empty, no food except for a half eaten yogurt. He slammed the door shut in frustration. As he was standing there contemplating what to do, he saw a ghost of his ex-wife preparing food at the counter, asking him what he would like to have.

They had never eaten together at the same table during their marriage.

Fuji would be busy preparing the next day's meal or cleaning up when Tezuka would have dinner in silence, if he would ever eat or come home at all.

Tezuka blinked and the ghost disappeared and his stomach grumbled. He would just have to order his dinner through the phone or go out by himself.

In the end, he picked up his phone and dialed a number that he hadn't bother about on regular basis. The waiting tone came on as he waited for the other line to answer.

"_**Hello?**_"

"...Mother...It's me."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Forenot: With much love from everyone for this story, here's another update! Thank you **tiurmatio, Kurayami-9, vegibee, syuumitsu, sumpremekikay24, I Love Fuji, kazu-chan, haruchan-san, fujiyuki, shinjuku041, Bacchi, and akira** for dropping off comments. I see some new names, must be new readers! Glad to have you enjoying my story!

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 2**

The incessant pouring combination of rain and snow outside was frustrating to look at. If she had known beforehand about this horrible weather, she would have gone elsewhere instead of Chiba.

"What's with that sour face?"

Minami turned away from the window and stood up to move over to the bed. "The weather here is horrible."

Her friend gave her an incredulous look as she sat down at her vanity table, looking at Minami reflecting in the mirror. "Then what are you really doing here? Go somewhere else for a vacation."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I have things to tell you."

Her friend threw a questioning look at her. "There's more other than the conflict between you and your husband?"

She let out an annoyed sigh and plopped down on the pillow. "Too many to tell you in one day."

"Can I be honest with you?"

Minami sat back up to see her friend look at her with seriousness in her eyes.

"All these small fights with your husband over his family are...ridiculous." Minami looked offended, but kept silent. "If I were in your place, I'd be the happiest woman alive to marry your husband and do everything possible to improve the relationship between me and his family. I don't blame you for what you do, but you need to show them that you can be better. From what I gathered, you seem to hate them as much as they hate you. And believe me, people actually do know if they're being hated."

"That's not the only problem." Minami protested.

"What else is there?"

Minami hesitated a while. "Kunimitsu wanted a child. He said if we give his parents what they wanted, then they would yield and accept me as part of the family."

Her friend let out a scoff. "Then give them a child."

"You think I haven't tried? We had sex almost every day during the second year we were married. Nothing happened!"

Her friend quickly got up and sat across from Minami. "Have you and Kunimitsu went to the clinic for a fertility test?"

Minami became quite. "I thought about it..."

Her friend urged her to continue with a nudge.

"I'm scared that I might be the one and it'd be over once he finds out."

"Well, since you're in Chiba and he's not here to find out whether the result is favorable or unfavorable, why not find the source of your problem?"

"But what if I'm really the one infertile between us two?"

"If worse comes worse, we will find a way to give them a child. What century do you think we live in? Anything is possible."

"...if you say so..."

"Trust me. Now, let's forget about all of your problems and sleep."

Just a couple of miles away, Fuji had just put Ryoma to sleep with a lullaby. With both of his aunt and uncle gone for the night, the house was silent. He left the bedroom quietly and went to the living room. It was raining hard again, so he couldn't sleep. If he did, he knew the past was going to creep into his dream again and he didn't want any reminder of it especially with Minami in town. It hurt, that day when the divorce paper was brought up. It still hurt. He could still feel the pain in his chest when he closed his eyes. Despite all these, he still sat by the window and stared out the window onto the dark empty street.

Ayana watched between the door gap into her son's old room. His back was to her as he was standing at the window watching cars and people went by.

She didn't ask why he had called her or his reason for wanting to come over to have dinner with her. It was the first time in Tezuka's marriage that he initiated eating dinner together. She was too surprised and happy to question him.

Four years had passed. Every day since then, she observed how his happiness turned bitter. The more days, months, and years went by, the unhappier his son had become. She thought he wanted this. He was confident about this marriage, about it making him happy, so she stopped nagging him about making a mistake.

Now that he came back to her, seemingly needed help, but wouldn't talk to her about it, she was willing to listen. She knocked lightly on the door and pushed it wide open to let herself in. Tezuka had turned from the window and walked towards her.

"Mother."

She smiled gently at him. The crow feet made her eyes and face alight with real contentment. "It's been a while since you've slept on this bed, ne?" Her feet had taken her to the bed and she sat down. She patted the space besides her, beckoning her son to come over.

He nodded. He wanted to rant to his mother about his marriage problem, but he couldn't muster the courage to do so when he was the one insistent on this marriage and went against his Mother's choice. He was ashamed, so he couldn't.

"I know I haven't been the best mother and wasn't supportive of your marriage,...but you know that you can tell me anything. I'm still here for you. You're my only child and I could never hate you." She put a hand on his, lightly rubbing in encouragement.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I'm sorry."

She kept quite.

"I hate myself for hurting you all these years. I left you infurriated, yet I come back to seek your comfort. I'm a bad son, aren't I?"

She looked sadly at the bitter smile on his face. "We all make mistake. No one is perfect. I'm not holding you for anything. Despite how unhappy I was at that moment at your decision, your happiness is the only thing that matters."

He looked at her and smiled and he held her hand in his.

"Ashiya and I had a fight after we got home yesterday."

Ayana was going to apologize for acting cold and distant when he stopped her. "It wasn't your fault or anyone's." He assured her. "It was just that all of the small problems built up all at once and...we fought..."

He spent the night telling his mother about the problems in his marriage and his changing feeling towards his wife.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the morning, both father and son were once again walking down the snow-covered sidewalk to school.

"What do you want to eat today?"

Ryoma's eyes lit up as he took an abrupt stop, keeping Fuji from walking further. Usually when his daddy asked this question, it meant that he could eat anything he wanted.

"Can we get burgers, daddy?" He said through a toothy smile, eyes elated.

Fuji smiled and nodded as he bent down to pinch the little one's cold nose. "Of course my pumpkin. We'll stop by for some burgers on our way home."

Ryoma jumped in joy, hugging Fuji tightly by his neck.

Fuji laughed along and swooped Ryoma into his arms and stood up to resume walking to school. Burger was Ryoma's favorite, but he limited it to once a month because it was unhealthy and pricey.

When he left during lunch to pick up Ryoma, he almost ran into Minami, but hid himself beside a store front as he saw Minami and her friend from yesterday walked into a clinic. It made him wondered if Minami was ill and that made him curious. If she came to Chiba for a check-up that must meant she didn't want her husband to know. She could maybe be...pregnant.

He came out from the hiding spot right after Minami disappeared into the building. With one last glance, he decided that whatever was going was none of his business. He got Ryoma to pick up.

Minami received the result on the same day, which she wished she didn't because it made her blood run cold.

The moment her bottoms hit the bed, she lunched forward and grabbed on each side of her friend's shoulders. "That couldn't be right. It couldn't be. The result must be wrong." She spoke hysterically.

"Get a hold of yourself Ashiya! We are prepared for this, remember what I told you yesterday? I'll find a way to give them a child."

"But how? How Megumi?!"

"We fake your pregnancy."

Minami widened her eyes in disbelief before letting out a fake laugh. "That's not possible. Surrogate is not possible. He'll find out if I were to get sperms from him."

"Ok, if that's not an option, we can find you an infant."

"Are you suggesting we abduct a baby?!" Minami shook her head in horror, but her friend grabbed her arms firmly and looked at her with a convicted face.

"Didn't you say that your marriage is broken? Didn't you say that you wanted to save it? Then this is the only way. I know that what we're doing to horrid, but think about your future."

Did she want to commit this illegal act or did she want to save her marriage?

"Fine, I'll do it, but how are we going to keep this fake pregnancy from him?"

"Let's just say that your hormones and mood swings are bitchy. He wouldn't touch you if you don't allow, and when you are in your third semester, tell him that you want to be in Chiba to prepare for the birth of your child."

"...Will it work?"

Her friend smirked.

Tezuka had gone back to his parents' house after work. At least there, he could have dinner with his family. Ayana went up to him later on that night to advice him to call Minami and pick her up. After all, they were husband and wife. If they had a problem, both sides must work on it together.

He listened to his mother and decided to call Minami. Just as he was about to dial her cell phone, she called him.

**"Kunimitsu..."**

Tezuka suddenly found it hard to speak to her.

**"I'm pregnant."**

He went to work early the next morning in order to leave early so he could pick up his wife later. He was shocked at the news. She apologized for her unpleasantness and blamed it on the hormones. Of course, he believed it and agreed to come for her after work.

The weather in Chiba was tumultuous. The wind in combination with the snow and light rain, made driving a difficult and dangerous task. Everyone on the road had to drive half the speed limit, thus creating traffic. To make it worst, school hours had just ended, so parents were flocked all about waiting to pick up their children.

As he waited at a crosswalk, 5 cars down, he looked around him and felt a strange longing for a nuclear family. He had always wanted a son or a daughter to play with after a busy and tired day at work. He had seen his employees with their family during his dinner dates with Minami and saw how happy they were sitting at a table.

He loved his wife, but her attitude had been frustrating lately and weighing heavily on his patience.

He turned his gaze on the other side and was about to turn back forward when he did a double take. He couldn't believe his eyes and thought that the falling snow was playing with his vision, but he didn't see wrong.

Walking further away with his back towards him was his ex-wife, carrying a child tightly in his arms as he trudged through the snow. The child's face was hidden in the hood and between his nape.

The thought of Fuji having a child with someone else burned a flame of jealousy in him, not clearly knowing what he was jealous particularly about.

When the line of cars started to move, he drove forward, passing Fuji, and pulled into an empty parking space at the curb. The wind hit him harshly as he got out of the car. He watched Fuji coming closer, but not seeing him as Fuji's eyes were on the ground.

His mouth moving as if talking to the child in his arms.

"Fuji."

The sound of his name being called stopped him in his track as he looked up only to widen his eyes at who he saw. He hadn't seen that face in four years. He blinked in confusion and surprise at the other's presence. Immediately, his thought fell on Ryoma and he panicked.

_Does he know? Is he here to take Ryoma away?_

"How have you been?"

Fuji blinked and looked away. He tighten his hold around Ryoma, jostling the little one into confusion at the sudden stop.

"Daddy?" Ryoma moved his head away from Fuji's shoulder, but was held down.

"It's okay Ryoma." Fuji whispered into Ryoma's ears. His eyes then moved to Tezuka's. "I'm in a hurry. Please excuse me." He said with a tight smile before continuing on his path and ignoring Tezuka.

"Fuji." Tezuka grabbed Fuji's elbow as the latter walked by, but Fuji moved away quickly.

"Please don't touch me." The pain and fury in his eyes made Tezuka's heart squeeze.

"I'm sorry."

Fuji shook his head. "Forget that you saw me today and that we never crossed path." With that, he walked away.

Tezuka saw the child move his head up before big eyes looked at him. Something familiar stirred inside him and it made him follow the father and son.

The restaurant that Fuji walked in had a similar name to the one that just had a grand opening in Tokyo a few months ago. He didn't know how long he had to wait, but felt right about waiting in his car.

One hour passed and his phone rang. It was Minami asking when he was coming. He was going to tell her that he was here in Chiba, but instead lying to her saying that he wouldn't make it today.

Promptly after hanging up, he saw Fuji walked out with the child now holding his hand. He left the car and approached them.

The instant Fuji saw Tezuka, he hid Ryoma behind his legs. "Stay there."

Ryoma saw the stranger and nodded to his daddy's instruction. His eyes frowned, readying to attack the stranger if he did anything mean to them.

Tezuka looked at the boy's head peeping from behind Fuji's legs. There were something familiar with those eyes. He couldn't see anything else because the rim of the hood was pulled and covered the boy's entire face.

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, and I don't have anything to say to you." Fuji said tightly. Seeing Tezuka again stirred old feelings inside him, making his heart hurt more than it should compared to the day he walked away.

"I just want to catch up on how you've been." Tezuka said dejectedly.

"It's fine."

Tezuka found he didn't like this cold treatment despite knowing that he well deserved it. He nodded in acceptance of the brief answer. "That's good." His gaze traveled back down, not going unnoticed by Fuji as the boy was pushed further behind. "Your son?"

Fuji nodded. "We need to get home early." He tugged on Ryoma's hand.

"I'll drive you-"

"No." Fuji said with finality. "I hope this is the last time we see each other."

After dinner, he and Ryoma watched a short TV show together before washing up for bed. After Ryoma had gone to sleep, he wandered into the living room to organize Ryoma's belongings strewn over the floor. As he did so, his eyes averted to the window with the curtains withdrawn. He placed a toy truck on the table before walking over to it to close it. His eyes traveled across the street and saw light from a car parked across the street.

He swallowed and frowned. Fear crept into his heart. _Why is he here?_ He couldn't understand why Tezuka had followed him home and wanted to talk when they had nothing to talk about. He was content with his life and wished for nothing else.

He wanted to go back into the bedroom and call it a night, but his heart and mind couldn't get rid of Tezuka sitting in his car, freezing for the night.

Finally, he grabbed his jacket and went out of the house. Tezuka saw him and came out of the car. Fuji marched up to Tezuka's side of the car angrily.

"Why did you follow me?!" His voice trembled with rage. He wanted Tezuka to leave him alone.

"I know I shouldn't but I wanted to talk to you, after so many years...-"

"I don't! Can't you just leave me alone like you always did?" Fuji hit a sore spot and he knew he did for the look on Tezuka's face. "Go home."

Fuji gave the last piece of advice and turned away, but Tezuka had once again captured his limb. "I won't go anywhere until you agreed we talk."

Fuji snapped around quickly and yanked his arm away. "What is wrong with you?! Why can't you understand that I don't want to see or talk to you? Why are you such a stubborn mule-headed person?!"

A small smile from Tezuka caught him off-guard. "It's the first I hear that described about me."

Fuji huffed in irritation. "Nothing about this is amusing! I'm really tired and want to sleep. Why can't you let me be?" His voice changed from frustration to tiredness. "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

They ended up in his house, hands warm with a cup of tea as Tezuka was adamant about not leaving. They didn't talk and Tezuka didn't dare to because Fuji made it clear that he didn't want to talk and it was a condition if Tezuka decided to come inside.

Fuji got him a pillow and a blanket before leaving Tezuka on the couch in the living room and retreating to his room for the night.

There were many things on his mind, and they made him forget that it was Saturday, hence he was roughly pulled out from his sleep by his aunt, who usually woke up early this day to attend mass. He didn't need a word from his aunt to know that she was upset and why she was.

"What is he doing here?" His aunt whispered harshly, eyes narrowed as they now stood in front of his room.

"I'll tell you later. You should leave now or you'll be late." His eyes pleaded, leaving her dissatisfy, but she nodded.

"We'll talk later."

She and her uncle crossed the living room without a spare at Tezuka, who was already up standing by the couch with head slightly bow in greeting. He figured they must've known who he was.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night." Tezuka said quietly when Fuji closed the front door.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

That simple question somehow made Tezuka feel full of hope. He nodded and followed Fuji into the kitchen.

Fuji was tired, and he didn't conceal it like he used to when they were married. When Tezuka saw the eye bags, he felt bad and guilty for troubling his ex-wife, knowing fully well that the no longer had any business with each other, yet, Tezuka found himself in the kitchen waiting for the cup of tea that he missed. He didn't realize that he was acting this way.

Imagine the surprise in his eyes when he took the first sip from the tea cup. It was bitter with a little sweetness from the milk that balance out his palette. The feeling of nostalgia swept over him like a tsunami, leaving him nothing else but the current feeling.

"You still make the best tea."

Fuji scoffed inwardly, hardly believing that Tezuka was telling the truth because he had never seen the man enjoy his tea during their years together. It was always a quick sip of two before dumping the rest away in the sink. "You should leave."

Tezuka noddedwith understanding, feeling sad that Fuji still resent him. As he stood up, little footsteps was heard running down the hall and coming closer to the kitchen. Shortly after, he saw Fuji's son running into the kitchen to hold onto his father's legs.

"Daddy! I need to pee!"

Fuji panicked inside, hoping that Tezuka didn't have a good look with the boy, but he knew that was futile. He quickly picked up Ryoma and pressed the boy into his chest.

Tezuka didn't know his body froze as he watched the father and son leave the kitchen in a hurry. The boy struck a strong familiarity in him. He still hadn't figured out why, but knew that there was a strong connection between them.

A moment later, Fuji came back by himself, looking at Tezuka evenly. "Please never come here again. You have your own life and I have mine. Just leave it at that."

"That boy...where is his other parent?"

"I'm a single parent. That's the last thing I'll tell you. Please leave."

After he left, Fuji slid down the door and cried as he was reminded of the past.

"Daddy?"

Ryoma had a tiny frown on his forehead. In his arms was a blanket.

Fuji smiled through his tears and opened his arms for Ryoma to run in. He hugged the boy.

The trip back to Tokyo was quiet. The tension of their problem was still in the air.

Minami occasionally looked at her husband, thinking of what she should say. "Ne, Kunimitsu."

A slight movement of Tezuka's chin indicated that he heard her.

"Do you want our first child to be a girl or a boy?"

He gave her a quick glance. "Either is fine."

She smiled and reached out for his right hand that was rested on the clutch. "I feel the same. I'm excited that we're going to have an addition to our little family. We've been waiting for this for so long."

Tezuka thinned his lips into a barely there smile as he squeezed her hand.

Minami wondered what was on Tezuka's mind because he seemed to be in deep thought.

Little did she know, his mind was filled with Ryoma's face and Fuji's sad smile the entire ride home.

He drove them to his parents the next day. His parents were surprised to learn of their new addition. Ayana acted warmer and more caring towards Minami. He knew he should be ecstatic about it, but he couldn't seem to be. His ex-wife and the little boy had been everywhere in his mind since yesterday, even in his dream, preventing him from giving his wife full attention.

"You seem distracted."

Kuniharu came up from behind to stand beside him at the porch. Inside, his mother and wife talking peacefully. "Shouldn't you be elated that she is carrying your first child?"

Tezuka released a heavy sigh. "Can I tell you something, father?"

Kuniharu smiled and nodded. "Of course, you can tell me anything son."

"Fuji..." Tezuka started and noticed how his father had gone stiff. "I saw him in Chiba...with a little boy. He called him daddy."

Kuniharu's mind went into a short panic, but his voice kept calm. "Oh? Had he find someone else?"

Tezuka shook his head. "He's a single parent." He sounded uncertain and confused.

"Maybe the boy's parents passed away."

That possibility had Tezuka thinking. Was that the case? Was that why Fuji seemed uncomfortable talking about it?

"I guess that could be the case...but..." Ryoma's face then popped into his mind. "The little boy looks so familiar."

_That's because you're his other parent._ Kuniharu thought sadly in his mind, wondering how his grandson looked like. "You probably saw Fuji in him."

Everything his father seemed logical, but it didn't ease his mind.

"You should take care of your wife. There seems to be something unpleasant going on between you too. Whatever it is, women are sensitive when they are pregnant. Don't stress her out or it'll put the child's life in danger."

Tezuka merely nodded to the advice.

The whole night, he couldn't sleep, thinking about the sudden change in their life. Minami was sleeping peaceful in his arm with their child coming in the nearby future. He had to think for their future now, and Fuji was the past.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Forenote: I am impressed! You all are such fast readers! Thank you **DearestSaya, SinRebellion, Anonymous, Ichimarugyrl24, Kurayami-9, Bacchi, tiurmatio, kazu-chan, I Love Fuji, fujiyuki, shinjuku041, vegibee, supremekikay24** (good catch! Thought I should recycle my old cast) , and** akira** for following and reviewing! Your comments are super fun to read!

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 3**

After summer passed, Ryoma attended first grade. He grew a centimeter since last spring. The bright summer sun had once again becoming rare in the season of autumn. Brown, red, yellow, and orange leaves started to gather on the streets and sidewalks looking like heaps of hay.

Fuji sat at a park bench watching his school-age son jumping from piles of leaves to another, making crunchy sounds. His laughter sent birds flying away.

Since their encounter with Tezuka, he prayed constantly that Tezuka to stop coming back, and the man did. He was glad that their life had gone back to how it was before Tezuka showed up.

The wind began to pick up for the next month, bringing autumn rain and shower. Ryoma had grown out a bit and he had seen his son ogling a sierra jacket on display in one of the stores on the way home. Fuji went to check it out after dropping Ryoma off at school and found the price to be 2 week's income for him. He couldn't afford it, so he went to a thrift shop instead to look for a similar jacket at a more affordable prize.

He was lucky enough to find one that just got dropped off by a donator to the store recently, and the jacket looked to be in a good condition. He bought it and hoped Ryoma would love it.

"Has my Ryoma been a good little boy?" Fuji asked playfully as he sat on the bed by his son's side.

"Yes, Daddy! Do I get a present?" His big innocent eyes looked up in expectation at him.

"Of course. Now close your eyes and no peeking!"

Ryoma's eyes widened before cupping his eyes with his chubby hands. "Eyes are closed Daddy!"

Fuji chuckled softly as he reached under the bed for the bag. "I'm going to count to 3 and you'll open your eyes, okay?" Ryoma nodded. "Alright. 1. 2. 3!"

The twinkles in Ryoma's eyes made his heart swell with love and happiness? "I have a new jacket!" He shouted in glee as he wiggled his way out under the blanket and reached for the jacket.

"Why don't you stand up and I'll help you into it?"

Ryoma immediately comply. He didn't get presents and new stuff often, but once he did, he loved it. "Woaah, it fits me!" He gave Fuji a toothy grin before circling his arms around Fuji's neck. "Thank you!"

Fuji patted his son's head. "You're welcome, pumpkin."

"Can I wear this to school tomorrow? I have to show my friends my new present!"

"Yes you can. Now let's get it off and go to sleep ne?"

"Hai!"

Ryoma walked with a bounce in his footsteps and he ran in figure 8 on their way to school. "It's really warm and nice!"

Fuji had to pick up his stride to catch up.

When Fuji picked Ryoma later after work, he found the little boy sitting in a corner under a tree in front of his classroom with tears running down his cheeks. His eyes and nose were red as he stood shivering in the cold wind.

The moment he saw Fuji, he ran quickly as his feet allowed to Fuji's arms as his tears flowed heavier..

"Why? What's wrong Ryoma?" Fuji patted his hair while hug him tight. His heart swelled with pain seeing tears in Ryoma's eyes. He noticed Ryoma didn't have his jacket on.

"The mean boy..hic... in the other class...hic...said we're poor and I'm wearing his...hic...ol' stinky jacket! I told him you bought it for me...hic...so it's mine. He said green circle is...hic...his..."

"Oh Ryoma." Fuji brought the boy's face into his chest, letting the child cry. "I'm so sorry." Ryoma cried until there were no tears lefts.

Fuji saw Ryoma's teacher approaching them with a jacket in her arm at the corner of his eyes. She bent down and smiled empathetically at them. "I found Ryoma's jacket in the bin at the back."

Fuji smiled as he nodded and thanks at her.

"I'm going to have a talk with Sohma's mommy tomorrow ok? So don't cry." She patted Ryoma's back as he turned to give her a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They waved to the teacher. Fuji turned his attention back on his son, now sniffling. "It's really cold out here right now. Let's put on this jacket so you don't get sick, hm?"

Ryoma shook his head and pushed the jacket away. "I dun wanna." His eyes glared at the piece of clothing.

Fuji reached for one of Ryoma's hand. "I'm going to return this and buy you another one, but wear this for now."

"No!" Ryoma yelled, surprised at his sudden outburst. Seeing his daddy was hurt by it, he immediately hugged Fuji. "Please don't be mad daddy."

Fuji sniffed and nodded against his son's head. "I'm not mad, Ryoma. I just don't want you to be cold."

Ryoma tightened his hold. "Not cold daddy. Your hug is very warm."

Fuji sighed and pushed Ryoma out a bit to open the zipper to his jacket. He then gathered Ryoma's body closer to his body and zipped it up, encasing the both of them. Ryoma smiled amidst his hiccups and tightened his hold around Fuji's neck. "Are you warm?"

"Yes daddy. A lot!"

Fuji laughed softly although his heart hurt thinking about how their financial situation had caused his son cry for the first time. It dawned on him the reality of their lifestyle: buying used clothes and rarely eating out.

He thought about how he couldn't provide Ryoma with cool and new-on-the-market toys and clothes. The more he thought about his inability to give Ryoma material happiness, the more guilty he felt at being inadequate. He had always been aware of other kids getting new toys almost every week and new clothes every season. Here, Ryoma wore his clothes until he outgrew them or the clothing was no longer wearable. For the first time ever, he wondered if he had accepted that large amount of money Ayana offered before they left the city.

They founf out the next day that incidence with the mean boy was disciplined appropriately, but the result upset the boy's mother, hence, Fuji received many retorts and glares from her. A few days passed, he noticed that most mothers of the children from Ryoma's class gave him nasty glances and talked behind his back. He was hurt, but he didn't care because Ryoma was no longer bullied under the teacher's strict supervision. As long as Ryoma was ok, then he was ok. _An entire sea of water can't sink a ship unless it gets inside._

As usual, a week passed, he walked to the school from his workplace. Before entering the gate of the school, he caught sight of a group of women talking nearby. He walked quickly pass them.

One woman, who he didn't know, approached him alone while the rest of the women stayed a bit further watching them. Fuji turned slightly towards the woman and greeted her in a polite tone.

"I've been wondering. I've never seen anyone else but you picking up your son. Where is his other parent?"

Fuji stared at her for a while before whispering out. "I'm a single parent."

"Oh." The woman bobbed her head up and down as if the information was expected. "Has the other parent passed away?"

Fuji frowned and tightened his lips. "I am entitled to my own privacy." The woman gasped and yelled out a "How rude!" at him before returning to her group without another word to him.

"So much for trying to be friendly! It seems he is too ashamed to admit that he bear the child and got abandoned by the other parent. Look at him!"

"Pretty like a woman. He's probably one of _those_ before getting knocked up."

"A pity he had to raise the boy himself with barely enough fund."

"Serves him right."

Fuji felt his blood boil, but steeled himself not to let out a reaction. He kept telling himself that as long it wasn't Ryoma that was receiving all those remarks, then it was fine. He was saved from listening anymore to their craps by the bell. Children started to file out of the room. He saw Ryoma in the new jacket he spent with his 2 week's earning.

"Daddy! Look what we did in class today!" Ryoma waved a piece of paper up for him to grab.

"Oh? Is this our family picture?"

Ryoma nodded and jumped up to pull his daddy's arm that was holding the picture down. "This is me, daddy, grandma, and grandpa!"

Fuji smiled at the cute sticks and shapes drawing, momentarily forgot about the women. "My Ryoma is such a great artist. He draws us so well."

Ryoma grinned. "I'll draw more for you next time."

Fuji nodded and both made their exit from the school.

Once they got home, he helped Ryoma shower and do his homework before leaving the boy to make dinner.

"Syusuke, why don't you take nap? I'll finish it and feed him for you." His auntie offered. She knew he had recently gotten a night job at a 24hr fast food restaurant. He would leave before midnight and return in the early morning to get Ryoma to school. He would then go straight to the sushi restaurant after and pick up Ryoma after work. And the day would start again. Ryoma, of course, didn't know about it as Fuji left and came while he was sleeping. Somedays, he only slept for 2 hours. If he got lucky, 4 hours.

2 weeks after starting this new routine, Fuji was too tired to pay attention to the women and their mockeries, but he made sure to show Ryoma that he was fine.

"Fuji-kun!"

Fuji was startled awake before pouring miso soup on his hand. A small splash of the hot soup got on his hand.

"Run your hand under the water." One of the servers said with worry.

Fuji shook his head with a tired smile. "It's fine."

"Although your hand is fine, you don't look fine. Have you been getting enough sleep? Are you sick, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji took the server's hand into his and reassured her. "I'm okay now. Just blanked out a little bit." He lied. He felt light-headed.

"Well...okay, if you say so."

Miles away, one other person was also beginning to feel dizzy from the many times he had to walk to the walk-in closet to retrieve clothes and Minami's belongings.

"My cable-knitted leggings should be somewhere in there."

He was packing clothes for her in her last trimester. She had shared her plan to stay in Chiba until the child's birth and insisted that Tezuka shouldn't come with her, since the driving distance could be a hassle to travel daily for his work.

Ayana protested at first, providing that she was acquainted with a very good doctor who could do an excellent job taking care of Minami, but Minami used her condition to take advantage of the situation.

He, of course, wasn't upset about her decision as he was doing very hard to not blow off his patience with all of her odd and frustrating requests and behavior. After 4 hours of packing of a month's worth of necessity, he brought the suitcases to his car and helped her into his car before driving to Chiba.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so. You did get my face cream and body scrub right?"

Tezuka nodded in affirmation.

"Good." Minami turned towards her husband and smiled up at him. "You'll miss me a lot right?"

Tezuka grunted non committently, something he had learned when facing Minami.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We're both healthy and prepared for this birth. When that time comes, I'll give you a call and you'll just come."

Ever since they got back together, Tezuka hated how Minami solved each of their problem by ignoring it and assuming everything was alright, especially when she assumed that he was ok with it.

After dropping off his wife at her friend's house, he gave her a kiss and left, suddenly feeling as if he had been released from some form of imprisonment.

Unconsciously, he drove through the road where he passed by the last time he was in Chiba and ran into Fuji. He was once again stopped by the traffic of ending school hour.

Looking into the school ground beyond the gate, he saw a familiar figure of a small boy sitting on a cemented ledge encasing a large tree. Tezuka blinked in focus as he tried to discern the boy's face.

In that moment, the boy looked up and they both stared at each other, Tezuka with eyes wide and the boy's gaze was unfocused as he was looking around and not really seeing Tezuka.

When the line of cars started to move, he immediately swerved into a parking space and got off the car. The boy, Fuji's son, was where he saw him.

"Hello."

Ryoma slowly looked up looking at him showing no sign of recognition. He blinked blanky.

"Do you remember me?" Tezuka asked, but Ryoma merely gave give the blank stare. "We met before with your daddy, Fuji Syusuke, in your house."

Ryoma's eyes widened before he frowned. He made an upset face and turned away. "I don't like you." His bluntness shocked him.

"Why is that?" Tezuka sat down next to the boy.

Ryoma huffed and crossed his arms. "You're bad. You made daddy cry."

It hit Tezuka like a splash of cold water to his face. "I...did?"

Ryoma nodded.

"I didn't know."

Ryoma refused to say anything further and hopped down. Tezuka watched the boy walk away, towards the school gate and stood by it, seemingly waiting for his daddy to come. He felt a surge of protectiveness when he saw Ryoma stood shivering in the cold.

A teacher came up to Ryoma and offered to wait in the classroom for Fuji, but he stubbornly refused. Seeing that the teacher was having a difficult time deciding whether to stay out there with Ryoma or go back into the classroom, but she really couldn't leave Ryoma alone.

"I will stand here with him to wait for his daddy."

The voice surprised the teacher before she turned around to look at Tezuka. Her brows knitted together before a look of surprise explode on her face. She looked back down at Ryoma's face before looking back at Tezuka. "Ryoma really looks like you."

One simple sentence shocked him to the core as he realized the full effect of it. It was like a key to the lock to which his stronge attraction to the boy.

"Sensei!" Ryoma protested cutely with his cheeks blown up like a chipmunk. "I look like daddy, not him."

The teacher smiled, resisting the temptation to pinch his cheeks. "Hai. Hai."

"Can I trust you with Ryoma's safety?"

Tezuka nodded. He stood beside Ryoma in silence as the boy was obviously avoiding him, pretending that he wasn't there. Suddenly, Ryoma scowled. He followed the boy's line of vision and saw another boy with his mama entering a silver Honda Accord. The two boys exchanged glances that looked like one was challenging the other, of what Tezuka didn't know.

"Is something wrong?"

Ryoma looked away and mumbled something incoherent.

"Do you...want to go into my car and wait for your daddy?" Tezuka offered as his nose was getting cold, so Ryoma must be feeling the weather.

Ryoma quickly looked up at him with curious eyes. "Really?"

Tezuka nodded.

The excitement of being inside a car for the first time made him forget that Tezuka was a bad man. "Can I see daddy from inside?"

"Of course."

Tezuka held out a hand for Ryoma to take before walking down the sidewalk to where he parked his car.

"Wow! The chair is so soft and warm." Ryoma had a wide grin on his face as he bounced his bottom up and down the front passenger seat.

"Have you ever been inside a car?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Daddy said no money and walking is good for body."

Tezuka felt a strange sadness filling his heart after hearing that. It made him wonder how Fuji had been living, raising a child must've cost a fortune. He wondered how Fuji did it.

"What's your name?"

"Ryoma!" The toothy smile Ryoma threw him made his heart melt with love.

"Ryoma. Where is your other parent?" He asked carefully. He knew he shouldn't venture in Fuji's life and he had told himself that he should live for the present and the future. What's passed had passed. He had no reason to, no business, but curiosity was taking a better of him.

Ryoma blinked and looked cluelessly at him. "My daddy?" He didn't seem to understand the question.

"No. You see how other kids have a mom and a dad?"

"Oh! Daddy is also a mommy. He picks me up like the mommies and cook me food. I love him a lot!"

_So, it seems there isn't another parent._

"I see daddy! DADDY!" Ryoma yelled from inside the car as Fuij was seen running from down the road. The moment the door was opened, boy flew out and ran into Fuji's arms.

Fuji was confused from the direction where his son came from. When he looked into that direction, the view of Tezuka made him froze. "Why were you with him?" Coldness was in his voice, but Ryoma, as little as he was, didn't pick it up.

"Mister said I can wait in the car for daddy. His car is so warm and nice!" The happy expression on Ryoma's face showed that he hadn't realize the shock and unpleasantness of his daddy.

Fuji didn't want his dislike of Tezuka's presence to affect his son negatively so he faked a smile and picked up Ryoma. "Really?"

Tezuka took a step forward, but Fuji looked away and flashed step by, purposely avoiding him.

"Just one minute." Tezuka shouted, stopping Fuji in his step. "Please." A heavy sigh left his lips. "I will leave right after."

Fuji took a moment to think before sending Ryoma off to inform his teacher that he was there.

There was no smile on Fuji's face, which made Tezuka feel uneasy and uncomfortable. "You have exactly one minute."

"Who is Ryoma's other parent." Straight to the point.

Fuji frowned and glared at Tezuka in silence.

"Someone said he looks like me..."

"No! He doesn't." Fuji said frostily, not at all amused. "He's my son and none of your business, so get away from us." His anger was uncontainable and he made it shown. "All kids have similar features and you just happened to have something similar. It is not uncommon. You would know if you have a child."

"You're right. I wouldn't know." Tezuka bit his lips, frustrated that he wasn't get the answers he wanted. "Because I'm not a father, but I do know one thing...I know that there's somehow a connection between me and him." His left hand rested over his heart. "I feel the connection every time I think about him, every time I look at him! And I hate the fact that I don't know what it is that makes me feel this way. No one would give me the answer I need."

Fuji was surprised by how much Tezuka could speak in one breath. He shook his head and gave Tezuka a bitter smile. "The moment I signed that divorce paper, I stopped caring about you, let alone your feeling. I'll say this again. Leave us alone."

The weather seemed to become more harsh as the reality of the truthness in Fuji's verdict.

Ryoma ran across the yard and took hold of Fuji's hand. "Sensei said thank you! We can go home now."

Fuji smiled, crouching down to pat the boy's head. "You did a good job. Ja, I'll make you something delicious for dinner, ok?"

Ryoma cheered. As both father and son departed, Ryoma looked back and sent a small wave to Tezuka.

Tezuka was hit with a restless night. In his dream, he saw the past replaying over and over again. He was awoken in the middle of night by the day he ended the marriage. His eyes closed in hope to ease his mind, but all he saw was that same scene over and over again until every detail became to clear to forget. He sat in silence for a long moment on his bed until suddenly, like a light bulb, something entered his head.

_Fuji was confused, at lost, and hurt. He thought Tezuka and Minami weren't seeing each other anymore, just like what Ayana had reassured him at their marriage. What was going on? The bad feeling he had earlier become incredibly strong and he felt like throwing up. His hand came to rest at his stomach._

_After a long silence, Tezuka finally spoke up. "Mother." He greeted with a polite inclined of his head. Minami followed._

"_What is the meaning this?" Ayana was in rage. She told her son to sever his relationship with that girl, but what was she doing here like they had been seeing each other being her back this whole time?Or maybe they did...She didn't like the smug victorious smile displayed on the model's face._

_Tezuka looked away from Ayana, a guilty conscience built inside him almost made him regret about his decision to finally come forth with his _affair_ with Minami._

"_I told you to stop seeing her."_

"_Did I not make myself clear about who I don't want in this house?" Ayana asked coldly. Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she turned side way to avoid everyone's faces. Fuji could see her trembling fists._

"_You did." Tezuka replied, bringing Minami to stand at his side. "But I have an announcement to make."_

_Fuji looked worriedly at Tezuka, but the taller didn't spare him any acknowledgement. Suddenly, he felt dizzy._

_Kuniharu and Kunikazu entered the living room with confusion on their faces. Apparently, Tezuka sent their butler to get the two older men when he came._

"_What's going on?" Kuniharu asked, walking around his son and Minami to sit at the sofa. Kunikazu did the same._

_Tezuka took out a large envelop from inside his coat. He walked over to the coffee table and set it down. "Ashiya and I plan to get married at the end of this year."_

_A collection of gasps was heard._

_Ayana whipped her head around to look at her son. Fury was in her eyes. "WHAT?"_

_Fuji's legs gave out and he fell onto the sofa. His grip tightened on the sofa's arm, shaking in disbelief._

"_Who gave you the permission to marry her? And are you aware that you're married?"_

_Tezuka looked at his mom in defiant. "Mother, I'm old enough to make decisions for myself, especially when it concerns my life and happiness."_

"_I never said anything about not letting you take charge of your decisions." Ayana countered. "When did I ever oppose to what you want to do?"_

_This kept Tezuka silent for a moment. "You know that I love Ashiya, but you told me to break up with her and marry him."_

_Ayana sighed, feeling ridiculous at having to argue with her only child because of a girl. "She may be the person that you fancy now, and she has no ability to provide for you as a wife, but Syusuke can. I'm doing what it is best for your future."_

_Tears brimmed at Fuji's eyes. _**Everything that he did, it wasn't because he has feelings for me.**_ The argument went back and forth, but he didn't hear anything until the living room settled into silence. Then he heard his name. He looked up in confusion when everyone had their eyes on him._

"_Mother said you have something to tell me." Tezuka said, looking expectantly at him._

_Fuji was at lost until he exchanged look with Ayana. He gasped inwardly realizing what she wanted him to say. He shook his head._

_Ayana frowned. "Syusuke. You have to tell him."_

"_It's nothing." It was the first time that he used his firm voice at her. _

Instead of going straight to work in the morning, Tezuka drove to his parents' house.

"Young master!"

"Where is mother?"

"She's in the garden."

Tezuka nodded and went straight to the backside of the home. Ayana was having her morning tea while tending to a bird.

Ayana was surprised to see her son looking like he was in a rush. His hair was in a mess. "Kunimitsu."

"I have something to ask you." He said stiffly.

Ayana nodded slowly in confusion as to her son's odd behavior. "Okay, would you like to sit down?"

He shook his head and remained standing in front of her. He held her eyes with uneasiness.

Ayana had a feeling that whatever it was, it was not good.

"That day when my first marriage ended, you said that Fuji had something to tell me...What...is it?"

He watched color drained from her face as the tea cup in her hand slipped to the ground and shattered into tiny shards. He suddenly felt goosebumps crawling all over him, and the feelings of regret and horror grew stronger by her reaction.

"Why...why are you asking this?" Ayana stuttered in nervousness. She sat down on the chair in case her legs decided to give out.

He saw her hands coming up to the hem of her shirt and scrounged up the material. "Please don't give me a question to my question. I want an answer."

Ayana swallowed and looked elsewhere that was not her son.

He asked again. "What did he want to tell me?"

Ayana's silence was putting him in suspense, thinning his patience.

"Mother!"

She jerked in shock at his loud voice.

"Please...tell me." His voice was more controlled as he let out the last command.

Ayana shook her head. "It's something I promised to keep. I'm sorry, you're going to have to ask him that question yourself."

"Dammit!" He hit the table with his fist, rattling the table and scared the poor bird. "He wouldn't tell me anything."

Ayana's heart sped. _Did he meet Ryoma?_ "You met Fuji-kun?"

Tezuka abruptly turned to her and held her gaze with such intensity that she couldn't pull away. He was frightening her. "Ryoma...is my son, isn't he?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Forenote: You guys make me smile with all those flames for my one and only Minami. Thank you **Bacchi, akira, vegibee, I Love Fuji, Reianneliese** (Thank you, that means a lot to writers like me!),** fujiyuki, Kurayami-9, tiurmatio, DearestSaya** (I look forward to hear what that request is!),** kazu-chan, syuumitsu, yukitenshixxx, supremekikay24, shinjuku041, genghi2510** (interesting thoughts!),** SinRebellion, **and** haruchan-san**!

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 4**

The fear shown in his mother's widened eyes confirmed his suspicion. He screamed. All feelings or remorse, pain, frustration, and regret hit him at once that he wasn't aware that he cried.

His eyes were red and body tired as he sat in his car hours later on a street by Fuji's house. A few minutes passed and the duo was spotted walking home from school. They looked happy, as if nothing was amiss with life. This new finding made his heart hurt. He couldn't imagine how hurt Fuji must have felt that day, to find out about the divorce on the same day that he found out about the pregnancy.

Tezuka wanted to cry again. There was no more courage left in him to approach his broken family. He stayed in front of their house a couple more minutes longer before driving to Minami's place. The sky began to turn darker as minutes and hours passed by with him sitting in his car, waiting for Minami and her friend to come back.

He had been thinking about what to do. From here, he could only take two paths. One, should he reveal the secret that Fuji had been hiding and make up for all those years he was missing from Ryoma's life? Or should he leave them be and focus on building his own with a child on the way. He wanted to do both, but he knew that was not possible.

His eyes slowly opened to the voices approaching from the back of his car. He looked into the rear view mirror to have his eyes widened in shock. Anger swelled inside him like oil to an inferno. He got out of his car and slammed the door close, startling Minami and her friend. The moment she saw him, she felt her soul had left her body.

"Ku-Kunimitsu." She stuttered under his strong stare. A feeling of impending doom seeped into her body like an epidemic. "I can explain."

Tezuka wanted to walk away, but the last time he did that, he made the biggest mistake in his life. The three of them sat down around the table in the kitchen. Minami felt too scared to speak.

"3 minutes before I run out of patience."

Minami released the tears and cried. "Please forgive me. I'm really sorry Kunimitsu! I didn't mean to do this. I couldn't stand having you know that I'm sterile and can't give you a child. I was scared that you're going to leave me. I'm really sorry!"

Tezuka closed his eyes.

"We've been having a lot of problems in our marriage, and I knew that you've stopped loving me as much as you did before. I can't live with that. I just want you to love me like when we first met!" Minami reached across the table for Tezuka's hand and held it tightly. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm disappointed." Tezuka shook his head and pulled his hand away from Minami's grip. "I can't believe that you would ever once think that I'm a fool for letting you deceive me."

"No! I never thought that about you. What I did was what I thought best for us! I did this for us!"

"No. You did this for you to keep this marriage. I never thought about divorce, but now, I couldn't help but think that's the only answer for us."

Minami's eyes widened in shock. She thought her heart had stopped beating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The result of working two jobs was finally wear him down. He thought he saw stars as he made his made to the sushi restaurant. His body felt heavy, and feet trudging on the ground. A few hours into the job, he started to sweat. His body turned from lead to being a feather. He made every effort to keep his feet on the ground.

The bell chimed, signaling that they had new customers. Fuji let the people at the front seat the customers so he could bring out complimentary dishes from the back. He was too tired to take notice that Tezuka was the new customer seated at one corner.

Tezuka had a feeling that Fuji wasn't feeling well from the pale face and lethargic posture. He kept a close observation of his ex-wife from afar.

Fuji's body swayed before crashing into a counter and his legs gave out.

"Fuji-kun!" A few shouts of his ex-wife's name got him guarded. Without a thought, he followed the commotion to find Fuji passed out on the floor.

Tezuka pushed through the workers and held Fuji's body. "Fuji!" He shook the body, but Fuji only let out a moan. The unconscious body was wet and hot.

"I'm taking him to the hospital." Tezuka said and carried Fuji bridal style.

"Sir! Who are you?"

Tezuka stopped short, before replying tersely. "His family."

Fuji was found to have collapsed from overworking, lack of sleep, and slightly malnourished. He was currently sleeping on a hospital bed with IV fluid running through his veins. Tezuka was at the bedside thinking about what he should say first. Should he seek forgiveness and let Fuji know that he already found out that Ryoma was also his son?

Amidst deep thought, Fuji stirred from unconsciousness. His head hurt. _Where am I?_ His eyes moved from the white septic walls to a person sitting on his right. He blinked before fully registered who it was. His eyes flew wide open. "Tezuka?"

The man flinched before turning to see Fuji awake. "Fuji."

Both stared at each other.

"Are you...are you alright?" Tezuka looked away. It was suddenly difficult to hold Fuji's gaze without feeling ashamed of himself and guilt.

"What are you doing here?"

Tezuka figured he wouldn't get any answers with the way Fuji had been replying to him. "I'll get the nurse."

While the nurse and doctor attended to Fuji, he waited outside in the hall.

"Fuji-san is fine. We will start the discharge paperwork."

"Thank you. As for the bill, please send it to me."

The nurse nodded. "Then, I will need you to write down your address."

Once it was done, he hesitantly walked back into Fuji's room to see the other just finishing changing back into his clothes.

Fuji turned to give him an uninterested look. At that moment, the same nurse walked back in with discharge instruction. "Now, how are you getting home?"

"I'm driving him."

Fuji scoffed quietly. "I can walk home."

The nurse frowned in disapproval. "You've just recovered from overexertion and the weather outside is bad. We can't let you go home on foot. What if you collapse again?"

"I feel fine-"

Tezuka did something unexpected. He grabbed Fuji's hand and pull the other closer to his side. "You shouldn't give the nurse a difficult time."

Fuji found himself staring into Tezuka's russet orbs and trying hard, but failed, to fight down the blush creeping into his cheeks. Their closeness plus what Tezuka just said was beyond the most affectionate thing he had ever received from someone. Old feeling was suddenly resurfacing.

Alas, Fuji nodded, conceding to the play Tezuka put up.

"You may leave. The hospital bill will be sent to the address we have on system on a later date."

Both thanked the nurse and left the hospital room hand in hand, with Tezuka going ahead, tugging on Fuji's hand.

When they reached the lobby, Fuji attempted to pull his hand away, but his hand was held onto tighter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fuji hissed. He used his other hand to pry Tezuka's hand off but it was too big and strong. "Let go." He whispered lest they made a commotion in the hospital.

"I can't." Tezuka mumbled.

"Why?"

"You're going to run away again."

Fuji lowered his voice. "I told you last time and every single time to leave me alone." He punctuated the last three words meaningful, but it seemed that it went in one ear and out the other.

As they approached the car, Fuji pulled harder. "I'm serious. Let go!"

This time, Tezuka did, making Fuji stumble back by his pulling force. His body swayed unsteadily before Tezuka's arm shot out and wrapped around his waist to stabilize him.

"I'm not going to talk. I just want to take you home."

Fuji was again starstruck by the genuine and soft tone in Tezuka's voice.

"Is that ok?"

Fuji was confused at Tezuka's behavior. The man was never kind and caring towards him like this, especially asking for his permission. He nodded at Tezuka's pleading expression, which surprisingly brought up Tezuka's mood.

And Tezuka was true to his word. No words were exchanged on the ride back home. He almost fell asleep on the short ride given his lack of sleep.

Fuji only muttered a thanks and left without even a glance back. Through the mirror from the living room, he saw Ryoma running up to his daddy as they enveloped each other into a hug.

Tezuka imagined himself receiving the warmth of a family in front of his eyes. He had never wanted anything more than being part of that family. Maybe...it was about time he started respecting Fuji's words if he wanted to gain acceptance.

As he was about to drive away, a white speck, followed by a hundred more, started to fall down from the sky, collecting on the mirror of his car.

His eyes drifted to the window of Fuji's house just when Fuji looked out from inside at him.

_Hatsuyuki no koi._

The next day, Minami returned to their house. Tezuka didn't expect to see her in the kitchen with a mug of hot coffee made ready for him.

He gave her point for making an effort to make amend.

Not giving the mug of steaming coffee any attention, he passed by her and got himself a glass of water.

"If you ever cared about me," He started. His eyes drifted from the cup of water in his hand to her eyes. "You'd know that I don't drink coffee in the morning."

His words pricked her whole body because he was right. When they were happily together, she didn't care for anyone but herself, yet Tezuka always cared for her unconditionally. She realized that their situation had now reversed.

He left the house without his morning cup of tea as he couldn't stand being in the same vicinity as her. He didn't know when he started to fell out of love for her, but he knew for sure it didn't begin when he met Fuji again. Fuji only made him realized the wholeness of his feeling for her, which was fading slowly day by day.

Two days later, Tezuka found himself missing seeing Fuji's face terribly. He couldn't concetrate at work. He thought he would go crazy if he kept this up any longer, so he drove to Chiba after work. It didn't matter to him that it was near 10pm.

Fuji's home was lowly lit. Every room in the house was dark except for the hall with dim light on as he could see from the glass panel of the door. It was rather late to bother them with his presence if he even had an ounce of courage left in him. Nevertheless, he felt a sense of serenity just knowing that he was a couple of yards away from Fuji and Ryoma.

Just when he thought that his effort was fruitless, the door opened and Fuji stepped out covered in a big jacket.

_Where is he going in the middle of the night? _Tezuka watched Fuji locked the door and left in a hurry, jogging down the sidewalk. He quickly shifted his gear into D and drove very slowly behind Fuji to avoid getting discovered.

15 minutes later, he saw Fuji going into a fast food restaurant. _Is he working the night shift?...in addition to his day job?_

Tezuka was flabbergasted. No wonder Fuji collapsed! He knew now the reason. _Is this how you've been living? Working 2 jobs a day and being a father full time?_ If he thought he had it difficult at the company, Fuji was most probably faring worst.

He ended up falling asleep in his car and woke up before sunrise just in time to see Fuji clocking out. He drove up to the front door the moment Fuji stepped out.

Fuji was startled. His mind froze at seeing Tezuka again so soon and so early in the morning.

Tezuka got out and came to the passenger side, pulling the door open. "I'll take you home." It wasn't the usual 'get in' that Fuji would expect if they were still together.

Fuji glared and sighed heavily, obviously unhappy at the action. He ignored Tezuka and sidestepped to go on his way, but Tezuka held him at his elbow.

"I won't speak a word."

Tezuka gently, but forcefully turned Fuji to the passenger side and closed the door.

Even though Fuji was adamant on displaying his unwelcome-ness, strangely, Tezuka felt satisfied that they were at least sitting in the car together.

Fuji got off without a word or a glance. Even so, Tezuka didn't hold any negative feeling. He was in fact, felt good that Fuji allowed him to be nearby.

He went straight home to shower and get a change of clothes. The dark looming aura of coming into the house instantly dropped his mood. Minami was in the lobby waiting for him when she heard the engine of his car driving into their driveway. She waited all night for Tezuka to return home. She called everyone, but no one knew his whereabouts.

"Where did you go last night?" Minami tried not to sound desperate or frustrated, else she would make the situation worst.

Tezuka regarded her uninterestedly. " Chiba." There was no point in hiding.

The gasp and shock in her eyes made him satisfied, exactly the reaction he was striving for.

He went to do his business and came down later to see Minami standing at the same place. Her eyes were slightly red. "Let's have dinner at home today."

Tezuka walked passed her and left the house.

Minami was beyond furious. Her murderous eyes glued to the closed door, thinking of ways to deal with Fuji. _That bitch stealing my man._

The day somehow was brighter and merrier for him despite the ominous weather outside. "Daddy, aunt Yumiko and Uncle Yuuta will come too?"

Fuji squeezed his son's hand. They were walking along the road to the school. "Hai."

"For my birthday too?"

"Certainly. I'll even let you stay up the whole night so we can count down to your birthday."

"Are you serious daddy?!" Ryoma squealed. At the nod of approval, he jumped up and down in glee. Their arms swung in tandem with each other.

It was a cheery day at Kawamura sushi. Kawamura Takeshi, son of the restaurant owner came back after a long while to visit his family and the workers. The day was going well until Minami came in with a murderous look, demanding to see Fuji.

"You are the worst. Can't get yourself a man so you go and steal one? Such a manwhore you are."

Fuji frowned at the insult, not feeling lenient with her. "Your presence is not welcome here. Please leave."

That made her blood boil. Her hand almost connected to Fuji's cheek when Kawamura interrupted the attack.

"We have zero tolerance for violence." Kawamura's voice was deep and serious. " Please leave or we'll be forced to take disciplinary action against you."

Minami glared at them and roughly pulled her hand away. She nodded her head in mockery as she looked at Fuji. "I see you even got him your hands. How many men have you bed, ahn?"

Fuji bit his lips in anger as his eyes flared.

Kawamura threw her a murderous glare, taking a hold of her arm to pull her out of the restaurant.

"You bitch! How dare you steal my husband, you little faggot! Keeping him outside of our home is your goal now? You low life son of a bitch!"

Fuji's fists balled with rage. His mind repeated a mantra: _I didn't steal anyone's husband._

Needlessly said, he was embarrassed to continue working, so Kawamura-san let him take the day off. He went to a nearby park and let all his worries out.

Minami's incidence staggered him. Was he and Ryoma the reason why the married couple was having trouble? He recalled the ride home that morning in Tezuka's car. Since Minami had taken the trouble to come all the way to Chiba to curse him out, Tezuka must've not gone home last night. So then, was Tezuka waiting for him there all night long? Did Tezuka perhaps...found out about Ryoma?

There were so many questions that needed answers.

Since he had a lot of free time on hands, he might as well go home and get his much needed rest.

The same night, Fuji found Tezuka leaning against his car on the passenger side in front of his house.

Seeing his ex-husband reminded him the incidence with Minami that he tried hard to forget, which unconsciously caused him to feel bad about suddenly being labeled a home wrecker.

It was ironic, really, because Minami was actually the real home wrecker. If it wasn't for her...if it wasn't for her, then what?

Instead of ignoring Tezuka like he always did, Fuji came to stand right in front of Tezuka, surprising the latter.

"What are you doing here Tezuka?" He got straight to the point. The faster he got this over with, the quicker he could get to work.

"Taking you to work." Tezuka simply, but that wasn't the answer that Fuji was looking for apparently because it upset Fuji.

"No. Tezuka. What are you _really_ doing here?" Fuji was serious. "You have a home and a marriage, so what are you _exactly_ doing here in the middle of the night?"

Tezuka became speechless.

"Are you having a fight with your wife?"

Tezuka looked away, showing to Fuji that it was a yes to his question.

"If the both of you are having problems, then you should go home and work it out with her. Stop coming here to run away. I'm not your friend who listens to your problem when you have one."

"I'm not running away." Tezuka protested softly.

"Then what are you doing here if not running away?" Fuji let out a troubled sigh. "You have no reason and no need to see me."

"Actually, I do."

Fuji waited.

"I..." This was one of the most difficult thing that Tezuka had to say in his life. "I...miss you." A blush came onto his cheeks.

Fuji wanted to be happy, but he couldn't. He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Miss me? Who are you trying to kid, Tezuka? You're a horrible liar, do you know that?"

Tezuka blinked, feeling upset with himself that he had, over the years, lost Fuji's trust. Were his words that incredible? "I'm not lying."

"Really? As far as I know, you've never returned my feelings..." Fuji swallowed, feeling tears coming to his eyes. "I cannot recall for a moment that you actually cared about me and our marriage. To say that you miss me, it doesn't make sense! Does it, Tezuka?!"

The sincere emotion Fuji showed him made his heart hurt. "It doesn't, but...it doesn't meaning that it can't happen." Tezuka growled frustratingly. "I don't even know why I'm like this, okay? Every time I get home, I see you standing there with a smile. Every time I go into the kitchen, I see you making food. Every time I wake up, I see a cup of hot tea on the table ready for me! I hated it! Every time I'm home, you're there, but you're not there. And it makes me angry."

It would be a lie if Fuji said he didn't feel any impact from Tezuka's outburst, but what he him angry was the fact the Tezuka made it sound like it was his fault. He snapped in retort. "Is that my fault then?!"

"No! It's not. It was never your fault! I..." Tezuka trailed off suddenly finding it hard to speak without a trembling voice. He let out a long sigh and held Fuji's gaze. "You make me confused."

"I make you confused?" Fuji snorted in disbelief. "How am I making you confused when I haven't done anything?" Fuji glared. "Go home. We are arguing nothing but the past that shouldn't be resurfacing. You chose which path you wanted to take, so keep walking in it. Turning around is child's play."

The distance between Tezuka's eyes shortened, hurt was apparent in his eyes.

"I'm late for work. Don't come here anymore and go home to her. She's waiting for you."Fuji added the last sentence as an afterthought.

Tezuka watched Fuji's figure disappeared into the dark.

He came every day after that, sometimes fallen asleep in the car and returned to his parents' house early in the morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 3 weeks before Christmas, and Ryoma thought it was the right day to shop for Christmas decoration and plan for their family get together. Ryoma pranced from pre-decorated Christmas trees to another, enthralled with the different design, size, and lights. They had a fake tree that was re-used every year, so it was just window shopping for them.

"Oh! Daddy look!" Ryoma pointed to a tree decorated with assorted cartoon figurines that stood on a single platform with personalized names carved on its front side. "Can we get one for everybody?"

Fuji could tell Ryoma really wanted them since their tree hadn't had new ornaments in a long while, so he nodded. He placed the order on a piece of paper and left an installment.

"I hope we can get them soon. I think grandma and grandpa are gonna like them a lot!" Ryoma grinned up cheekily.

"I think so too. Now that we got something for the tree. How about we get something for everyone?"

"That's a good idea!"

They entered an accessory shop. Hats, scarves, jewelry lined the walls. "Grandpa's hat is bad. I saw a hole! We should get him a new one!"

Fuji nodded. "Which one do you think he'd like?"

Ryoma's eyes became serious as he browsed hat by hat with care. Fuji had to stiff a laugh at his adorable son. His eyes popped when he found the perfect one. "That gray one!"

"Oh, you're such a great picker."

While Fuji paid for the hat, Ryoma's eyes caught a soft white scarf that was sitting prettily on the counter. His eyes darted to his daddy, making sure that his daddy wasn't looking. He took the scarf and hid it under other scarves. Right after exiting the shop, Ryoma pulled his daddy down.

"Daddy? Can I have 10 dollars?"

Fuji raised a curious brow at his son. "What do you need $10 for?"

Ryoma put his index finger over his lips. "A secret."

"Alright." Fuji pulled out a bill from his wallet and handed over to the boy, already knowing Ryoma's intention. "Can I come with you?"

Ryoma's eyes opened wide and shouted. "No! Daddy wait here. Ryoma is fast."

Fuji pretended to be hurt and drooped the corners of his mouth.

Chubby hands cupped his cheeks and made him looked into the boy's face. "Don't be sad daddy. I won't be away long. I'll come back to you." The way he said it made him sound chivalrous.

"You will ne?"

Ryoma nodded furiously. "Always!" After he deemed that his father was happy waiting, he ran back into the shop and bought the scarf.

Fuji didn't ask what was in the bag Ryoma was holding.

Minami was annoyed. She hated being alone in their house for one whole week without Tezuka for the man had gone over to his parents' house and had been staying there. She didn't want to go over there where she was not welcome. It would hurt her pride. She tried calling, but Tezuka let her go to voicemail every time. Tezuka was avoiding and ignoring her; she knew it.

"Mother, when is Ryoma's birthday?"

Ayana looked up from her bowl of soup. It was dinner time.

His parents were aware of his situations with Minami and Fuji, but they hadn't done or said anything about it. They believed it was Tezuka's call, to make his own decision and live with it. They had raised and guided him to this day, it was time for him to mold his life. Nevertheless, they supported him.

A gentle smile sketched on her face. "I remember it was the day after Christmas that I had to rush to the hospital to see his birth. He was so small and blue. They thought he wouldn't survive, but he did. Such a strong little baby he was."

Tezuka wished he was there. He only had himself to blame.

"Have you been to see Syusuke?"

"It seems...I'm not welcome."

Ayana smiled sadly at her son. The crinkles in her eyes made her look older. She couldn't blame Fuji. Her son abandoned him after all. She even felt ashamed to see Fuji again.

The dining room feel into silence.

Kuniharu decided that moment to speak up. "The broadcast said there'd be a storm tomorrow in Chiba."

Without further said, Tezuka understood the implication of that message.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you **SinRebellion, lemon-and-chai, yukitenshixxx, Reianneliese, I Love Fuji, kazu-chan, tiurmatio, Guest, genghi2510, haruchan-san, Kurayami-9, Bacchi, fujiyuki, syuumitsu, shinjuku041, supremekikay24, akira, vegibee, DearestSaya, **and** Anonymous** for giving your love to this story, especially RYOMA! I finished the next chapter for AL, but I'm not satisfied with it, so I'm postponing it for tomorrow. So if you don't see an update tomorrow for this story, it just means that AL is up. One chapter a day until I pass out from a fried brain!

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 5**

"Syusuke, why don't you quit your second job? You're getting so skinny and tired. It's barely healthy. I don't think this is a good idea." His auntie caught him in the middle of making breakfast after getting home a little more than half an hour ago.

"I'm okay auntie." Fuji turned around to give her a reassuring smile. "It's not a difficult or heavy job."

His auntie frowned and walked over to sit down at the table. "Do you need money?"

Fuji shook his head. The eggs on the stove were turning golden. "Not at the moment. I'm trying to save up for Ryoma little by little. He's growing up and most likely need a lot more than what I can possibly provide for him. Besides, auntie, it's easy money. All I need is to stay awake and smile, which is not hard at all if you think about it."

Fuji's willfulness was troublesome sometimes. She wished he'd let her help out, but he insisted that he'd pay for all of his and Ryoma's expenses and that she had done more than enough by providing a place for them to stay.

"If you say so..."

The wind was unforgiving. The moment they were out the door, Ryoma had effectively latched on to Fuji's leg. "It almost blew me away!"

Fuji looked down to see a comical horror-stricken face of his son.

"Let's stay home Daddy!"

Fuji gave a disapproving frown. "We can still make it to school. Come, I'll carry you."

Ryoma pouted a bit. He let Fuji kneel down to pick him up. "I'm cold."

Fuji smiled and brought Ryoma's head to rest on his shoulder. "I know baby. I'm going to get us there fast, so hold on tight ok?"

Ryoma nodded and tightened his arms around Fuji's neck. The running made his ride a bit bumpy but it was exhilarating like a roller coaster that his teacher mentioned once in class.

"If the teacher lets you go out to play today, don't go outside. Stay in class alright?" Fuji reminded his son as he fixed Ryoma's hair that was mussed up from their short journey to school.

Ryoma nodded obediently. He reached for his daddy's hand. "Can we have sushi for dinner?"

Sushi was not cheap and he didn't have much left in the reserve, but he nodded anyways since Ryoma asked. The boy rarely asked. "I'll buy us some tonight. Be good in school."

The bright smile on Ryoma's face was all that he needed to give him energy to go through another day.

In combination with the turbulent wind that seemed to be getting worst, the sky began to pour once dark clouds pushed through and covered the sun. Seeing trees dancing in all directions, he embraced himself for the worsening weather as he made his way to pick up his son. A storm was coming.

Most parents stayed inside their cars while waiting for the school bell to go off. Only a few big men scattered about the yard stood waiting. He shivered as he felt wind entering through his jacket. His wasn't made with good quality, so it stood no chance against the windy weather. The rain and snow were okay as it kept him dry.

Another shivering spell passed and he thought the wind was penetrating through his skin to reach his bones. The bell thankfully rang.

From his side vision he saw the group of women, who were rather an eyesore he found to be since Ryoma started first grade, came to stand quite close to him as they were all waiting for their children from the same class, an unfortunate placement considering their spite towards him and his son.

"You must be freezing, running here and standing in this weather for that long." Apparently, he had been watched.

Fuji ignored it. He knew they were mocking him for his lack of money, which wasn't entirely true because he was more a frugal and smart spender. If there wasn't anything they needed, then he wouldn't buy them.

"Don't you think you should find your son a father who can at least drive him to places without having to walk in this kind of weather? Young children cannot stand harsh weather like us older adults."

Fuji bit his lips to prevent himself from making a retort at who did they think they were to tell him what to do.

"Poor child. In the states, his daddy could be convicted for child negligence."

That ticked Fuji off. He turned and glared at the women. How dared they assumed he neglected his child. "What do you know about how I raise my child? Just because I'm a single parent, you all feel that it is your responsibility to judge and insult me?" He said sharply.

The women didn't want to admit to each other that they at least once witnessed their husband eyeing Fuji and that fumed their jealousy. Thus, the reason why they were always bad-mouthing him.

They sneered at him. "Is being a single parent all that fun? You get to play around with men, single or married."

Fuji seethed. "I don't do such thing." The words were said tightly through his clenching teeth.

"You know what my daughter told me? She said that kid belong to him doesn't even know what a mother or another parent is. You think he's hiding his sinful acts from his son all this time?"

"Born out of wedlock was bad enough. Poor kid now has to endure his daddy's dirty works?"

"Shut up." Fuji said quietly in a dark voice. He couldn't stand these women and their meddlesome attitude.

"Ha! Look at him in denial and hold himself with such righteousness. People like him deserve to be abandoned by his son's other father."

Fuji trembled with rage as he took it in. He couldn't help but let the truth that he was abandoned affect him. Try hard as he could, he bit down a reply and turn away before he lost control and hit them.

"What, did I hit a sore spot?" They openly mocked him.

"I'm surprised your husbands have yet to divorce you all." Fuji said it under his breath, but they heard it and gasped.

"What did you say?" They took a step closer and forcefully turned his to face them.

"Your children must be ashamed of you all for ridiculing others. What great examples you set for them." He wanted to ignore them, but they were looking for it.

"You bitch!" One of the mothers raised her hand about to slap him when it was stopped by a third party's hand.

He saw them gasped in surprise and terror before he could see who it was that helped him. Ironically, it was Tezuka giving the women murderous glares and saving him from getting a red hand on his cheek.

It made his blood boil. Just when he was making a point to the women that they shouldn't mess with him, Tezuka just had to appear acting like his savior when he could take care of himself. "I don't need your help." He separated Tezuka's hold on the woman's wrist, letting her yanked it back, and looked at Tezuka pointedly.

"Why didn't you fight back? We both know that what they said aren't true."

"I was, for your information, defending myself. And for the record, not everything they said was wrong. You should know that right? That I was abandoned and left to raise my son by myself as a single parent."

Tezuka frowned, taking on a guilty expression.

Fuji jabbed Tezuka's chest with his finger. His voice was barely kept under from bursting. "You knew didn't you? That's why you came back and kept bothering us."

The accusation was vague, but he knew well what Fuji was talking about. They both knew.

"You're a bastard." He said this last sentence before he heard his son calling him.

"Daddy?" Ryoma looked up shyly at Tezuka. His eyes filled with curiosity about why the man that made his daddy cry but had a nice car doing here. His gaze averted back to his daddy's face, eyes widened with panic. "Are you crying?"

Fuji forced a smile and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He shook his head, not aware that he was crying. "The strong wind hurts my eyes. Let's go home. You must be hungry. I bought you sushi."

At the mention of sushi, Ryoma brightened up and pulled his daddy up as they left the school ground in quick strides.

The busymouth women were a forgotten subject when Tezuka became the centralized topic to Fuji's predicament. They watched and listened to Fuji's and Tezuka's interaction discreetly, curious if the newly comer was the other parent they had been wondering about. The short and vague conversation gave nothing away, but left a lot to assumption.

They just couldn't believe someone like Fuji could attract someone like Tezuka. Inwardly, they secretly wished their husband could have at least of a small part of Tezuka's looks.

Tezuka swiftly went to his car and took another route to get to Fuji's house as the current road Fuji was taking was swamped with cars. He arrived at the house first, so he waited for them outside of his car.

A moment later, the cheerful smile on Fuji's face turned stiff at the sight of him.

"Let's talk." Tezuka said as Fuji passed by him to go up into his house's driveway without care. He followed and held tightly on Fuji's elbow before the other could enter the house.

"Daddy?"

If Ryoma wasn't there, he would be pushing Tezuka away and yelling things in his face. "Ryoma, go inside first. I'll be in there shortly, ok?" He gave Ryoma the bag of sushi. "If you're hungry, go ahead and have some."

Ryoma whined. "But I wanna eat with you."

"Ryoma. Go."

Ryoma sulked before relenting.

Fuji closed the door and stepped away from the porch. "Did you have to do that in front of my son?" Fuji turned and glared. He was beyond unhappy, more so than with the women. They didn't know what they were doing when they insulted him, but Tezuka did. The man knew what he was doing. Despite that, he kept doing it, and it pissed Fuji off.

"He's my son too." Tezuka said weakly, like he had no right to say it.

Fuji scoffed, hands on his hips. "He's your son as much as you are my husband."

Tezuka hated how he wanted to talk to Fuji so much, but when he did, there was nothing he could say. His brain just blanked out.

"Why are you doing this Tezuka? My son and I are doing well on our own. If you think that we need your support, then you think wrong, we don't need you!" Fuji shouted the last part with desperation. He could not count how many times he had to say this. Tezuka never listened.

"Then why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"This! You make it sound as if you're afraid that I'm going to take him away from you."

"Isn't that it?!"

"No!" Tezuka sighed. He was so frustrated that he couldn't think straight.

"Then _what_ do you want from us?" Fuji punctuated every word with desperation.

"...I want us...to be a family."

Fuji stared on as if Tezuka had turned into an insect before busting out a disbelieving chortle. Tezuka was not amused. Neither was Fuji.

After a short while, Fuji's chortle turned into a dead serious expression. "A family? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

"Tezuka, you already have a family. If you don't remember, let me remind you. You're married to a beautiful Japanese American model named Minami Ashiya. She's your family, and will be the only family you will have!...The man standing in front you...he-" Fuji let out a troubled breath as he caught himself. "He was once a family that you never acknowledged, so he became part of the past that should be burry and forgotten."

Tezuka shook his head. "That's not true. I never stopped thinking about you. You're still my present and will be my future."

Fuji scoffed, thinking Tezuka must be the most ridiculous person he had ever known. "Don't talk about your future with me." He snipped bitterly. "Besides, you are still married. You have Minami. Don't be greedy Tezuka. A person can only have so much."

"If she's what you're worried about, we will get a divorce."

"What?!" Fuji's frown deepened. His eyes twitched.

Tezuka felt that he said something wrong at the outrageous look on Fuji's face.

"Divorce?!" Fuji said slowly with poison dripping from it. "You are still the same as before, talking about divorce like a walk in the park! You think marriage is a game don't you?!" For someone like him, marriage was sacred and eternal. When you married someone, you commit your life to be with that person forever. Hearing Tezuka said it made him mad. Angry.

"No. No!" Tezuka shook his head in horror. He didn't mean it like that.

"You are unbelievable! I don't know why I'm even wasting my time talking to an out grown child like you who doesn't take love and marriage seriously." Fuji pushed Tezuka from his path to get inside the house.

"Wait!"

A second ago, the door was in front of him. A second later, Tezuka was there blocking his entrance.

"I am serious and not treating anything like a game." Tezuka desperately locked Fuji's hand over his heart. "Please give me a chance to prove it to you."

He shook his head and pulled his hand away. "Did you know that Minami came by?"

Tezuka stiffened.

Fuji nodded. "She did. And do you know what she said to me?"

Silence remained.

"She said that I'm stealing her husband." Tears that were kept inside fell from his eyes as he thought about how bad it hurt him to hear it from someone that stole his husband in the first place. "How did it become like this? More than 4 years raising Ryoma by myself; I've never relied on anyone for help or support, yet she looked at me like I'm a manwhore, eating money off rich men." He laughed sarcastically.

"Was she right? Did I really steal her husband like she said? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment from you and from her, hn? You tell me! Tell me what I did!" Fuji didn't realize he was crying hard. "You and her are both the same, screwing up my life like it's just a game to relieve your boredom. If you had once stopped to think about my feelings..." He trailed off into a soft sniffling. "If it even mattered..."

"I'm sorry." Tezuka reached to touch Fuji's arm, but was rejected. "I didn't know that she came to you." He kept it in his mind to talk to his wife about her unneeded confrontation. "You know what she and other people said aren't true."

"But do you Tezuka?" His eyes showed sadness and disappointment.

Tezuka looked at Fuji squarely. "I do."

"No you don't!" Tezuka's submissiveness and lack of character upset him. "You don't understand anything! You don't understand what's true and what's not! And you certainly don't understand why you keep coming here! Well, I do. You came because you found out that I've been keeping of the existence of your son away from you and you're upset that I kept this a secret from you! You want to take him away and fit him into your current family, make him into a Tezuka. You are a greedy man, do you also know that?...I hate your pretentiousness, coming here acting like a hero, acting as if everything is fine! "

"Is that what you think of me?!" The accusation wasn't true, but what made Tezuka's frustrated was being misunderstood by Fuji. "You are my rightful spouse. You didn't steal anyone's husband."

"Rightful spouse?" Fuji scoffed. He laughed bitterly. "It's funny hearing that from you. How are you going to prove that?"

"We both know it."

"I don't." Fuji said with conviction. "And I never will." His gaze hardened.

"You are not what I remembered. Do you hate me so much that you cannot forgive me?"

"Is that what you want? Forgiveness?" Fuji furrowed his eyebrows. He shook his head. "I've never held anything against you. There's no forgiveness to give."

"Then why are you upset?"

Fuji felt like he was talking to a toddler who could not and refused to understand what was being said. As a result, a toddler repeatedly asked 'why'. He was tired and felt dizzy, but he had to be strong in front of the man responsible for his heartache. The only way to get this done and over with fast was to be upfront.

"You want to know why I'm upset!" He scoffed. "I'll tell you why. I'm upset because all these years, I had to work hard, taking on at least 2 jobs to save up for my son to have a life that doesn't lacking anything despite how poor I am. While I was pregnant, I had to drag myself up every morning before sunrise to go to work and was on my feet all day serving tables at restaurants with owners constantly breathing down my neck or wanting to get into my pants. I had to endure all the teasing of being a single parent and harassment from people's misconception of my child born out of wedlock. And you know what Tezuka? They didn't know anything! I had Ryoma before we even divorced. Even if he grew up with only me, he was not born out of wedlock, but that's not what all those people think when they see us. They see a manwhore with his bastard son, a creation from his dirty job. I suffered and endured everything, kept them all in silence and hoped every day would pass uneventfully. I fought to be with my son when they wouldn't let me bring him to work or feed him while working. I went from jobs to jobs, so many that I cannot count or recall. On days when I didn't feel well, I had to make myself well. I earned every penny and dime with my sweat and tears. And then you showed up one day after 5 years, making all of my hard-work look like it was nothing of value. Ryoma doesn't say it, but I know he kept thinking about how nice it would be to ride in a car again, and I know that he knew we cannot afford that kind of luxury. He kept quiet about it, but I see the way he looked at other kids getting dropped off and picked up in cars of different sizes and colors. How do you think I feel about that? How do you think I should feel about you?!"

A big lump was lodged in his throat like an obstruction that prevented him from uttering a word. It suffocated him and he found his chest hurt imagining the past 5 years of Fuji's life.

"Why aren't you talking?!" Fuji shouted as he cried from the harsh memory of the past. "Answer me Tezuka!"

A second later, he was pulled into Tezuka's chest and held tightly. "Let go of me!" Fuji shouted as he hit Tezuka every where he could with his fist. "You're a heartless cold-blooded jerk!"He didn't care how hard he hit or if Tezuka was hurt. All he received was silence and Tezuka's arms tightening around him.

Tezuka had pulled the crying man to his chest at the burst of tears. Seeing Fuji crying like this made him hurt all over, especially his heart. He wasn't able to say anything because he felt that he had no right to console Fuji. He could only hold the other to express his genuine feelings.

As Fuji's arms started to become weary, they dropped to his side and allowed Tezuka to hold him as he continued to cry out all life's bitterness and pent up frustration he had been keeping inside all these lonely years.

It was a long while before Fuji's sob became a sniff. The strange warmth of being in Tezuka's arms seemed to rock him to sleep and he didn't want to pull away, so he took advantage of the situation and stayed within the embrace longer than needed.

The fact that Tezuka didn't loosen his arms even a second had him convinced that Tezuka, maybe, had feelings for him. Though, he shouldn't assume anything since Tezuka hadn't said anything.

"I know apologizing for all those years is not enough, but I'm really sorry that you had gone through all those horrible treatments because of me." He slowly bent down to rest his cheek on top of Fuji's head. The wind blew against them, making Fuji's mid-length hair dance in his face like a soft curtain. "Please give me chance to love you."

Fuji pulled back to look up into Tezuka's eyes with shock. "You-"

His speech was interrupted with a creak of the door. He immediately pulled away completely and turned around to see Ryoma's round eyes looking at him with concern.

"Daddy? Are you crying?" The round bug eyes shook with tears threatened to fall over. He pushed the door wide open and ran into Fuji's awaiting arms.

"Not at all, baby." Fuji smiled over Ryoma's head, his hands rubbing soothing circles on his small back.

"I heard you cry. I thought you're hurt." The fabric of Fuji's shirt crumbled in Ryoma's fists.

Fuji shook his head. "I'm not hurt. Come, let's go in."

Ryoma nodded, feeling somewhat reassured, and held on tight as he was picked up. His gaze swept over Tezuka dis-affectionately.

Fuji half turned, stopping for a moment to decide what to do. "Do you want to come in?"

Without a hesitation, Tezuka agreed. He heard Fuji and Ryoma talking quietly in the kitchen while he sat waiting in the room over, which was the living room.

Fuji told Ryoma to remain in the kitchen while he go to the bathroom, but the boy didn't listen. The moment his daddy was in the bathroom, he ran to the living room.

Tezuka looked up and was startled to see Ryoma staring at him. Usually, maintaining a poker face was his specialty, but Ryoma was better. He couldn't tell which emotion was running through the boy's head.

"Please stop making daddy cry." He began, his voice was quiet, calm, and collected. "I don't like seeing daddy cry. It makes me cry too."

Tezuka's eyes softened with guilt.

Ryoma noticed Tezuka's eyes moved to somewhere behind him, so he turned around to see Fuji standing at the entrance gazing down at him with love.

"Come here Ryoma."

The boy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry daddy! You told me to stay in the kitchen-"

"Shh." Fuji knelt down in front of his son. His hand came up the messy top and smooth down Ryoma's hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry that I made you cry. From now on, daddy won't cry anymore. He'll always smile, so that Ryoma will always smile too, ne?"

Ryoma bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. "Daddy looks nice and pretty when he smiles. It makes Ryoma happy."

Fuji smiled and lightly tapped Ryoma's nose with the tip of his finger. "So does Ryoma. Let's get you shower and then we'll start on your homework, okay?"

Ryoma nodded and pulled Fuji out of the room.

Looking at the duo, Tezuka felt a pang in his heart. Although happy to witness such affection between his blood line and Fuji, he felt envious and sad at not being able to be part of it.

After Fuji got Ryoma started on his homework with the box of sushi on the side so the boy can eat while doing his homework, he left the room and went to the living room.

Tezuka was where he was last seen. Except, he had his eyes closed and head leaned back over the couch.

Fuji stood at the entrance for a moment before making his presence known by clearing his throat.

"You're back."

Fuji nodded and sat himself across from Tezuka. "My next job is in 7 hours," He began. Tezuka wanted so much to tell Fuji to quit that job, but he caught himself before acting like a dictator, knowing that he had no right to give Fuji orders. "I need to take a short nap soon..."

Tezuka didn't need Fuji to spell it out to understand that he needed to leave soon. "I won't keep you long. I really hope that we can start over after Ashiya and I divorce, and before you misunderstand my decision." He paused a bit before continuing. "I'm not doing this because of Ryoma solely, but because of you. I...like you." Tezuka saw Fuji stiffened. "My marriage with Minami hadn't been going well, especially with my mother. It made me weary to see them at each other's neck every time we got together, and it slowly affected our relationship, so don't think that you're the reason my current marriage is failing."

"Minami came to Chiba when we had our big fight several months ago. She called to tell me that she was pregnant."

Fuji held his breath.

"So I came here to take her home, but I saw you that day with Ryoma. I hadn't known who he was, but there was an attraction that pulled me to him. I asked my parents about you and Ryoma, but they didn't say anything. At that time, my father advised me to focus on Ashiya and the current pregnancy as it would be the best action to take. I listened to him and stopped looking for you during that time period...before I found out that Ashiya lied to me about the pregnancy."

Fuji frowned in confusion.

"She faked it. She's sterile. Our relationship hadn't gotten any better, so she decided that she could fake it and hope that I wouldn't find out."

"I'm sorry." Fuji said before letting out a heavy sigh. Now he understood why Minami was angry at him.

Tezuka shook his head. "It isn't your fault. It didn't work out for us. I'm staying at my parents' house at the time being. It's difficult being home...I imagined you must've felt like this back then."

Fuji smiled wistfully. "Let's not mention about the past."

Tezuka nodded in agreement. "I don't want to keep you up. You must be tired, so I'm going now." He stood up, Fuji followed.

They went to the door. Before he left, he reached out to hold Fuji's hand in his. "Thank you for listening and thank you for giving me a chance. Please go to work safely and make sure to stay warm."

Fuji nodded wordlessly. He was touched at Tezuka's concern.

Tezuka smiled at him before he turned and left.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Great thanks to **hikora, Guest, Reianneliese** (It's absolutely great to hear your thought about Ryoma!),** genghi2510, supremekikay24, tiurmatio, SinRebellion, lemon-and-chai, I Love Fuji, fujiyuki, shinjuku041, kazu-chan, DearestSaya, syuumitsu, vegibee** (lol, love your wacky mind),** Kurayami-9, haruchan-san, yukitenshixxx, Bacchi** (Thank you again for the picture, it's beautiful!), and** akira**. I can't believe that I'm gaining more and more reviewers every chapter, what a great gift! Thanks all. And Ryoma's back with more of his boyish charm!

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 6**

The following day, Fuji found himself waiting for Ryoma with Tezuka standing by at his side. They would exchange small pleasantries and Tezuka would tell him about his day or relay messages from his parents. The women stopped pestering him, but still throwing hateful gazes at him when Tezuka wasn't looking.

The weather was now freezing with snow rising as high as Ryoma's knees. It was the last week of school before winter break.

A short moment after the bell rang, Ryoma ran out of the classroom with something in his hands. His face looking excited. "Look at what we made in class today daddy!" It was a Christmas tree made out of green and brown construction paper. Ornaments were hand-drawn on the tree itself.

Fuji took it into his hand, not forgetting to give Ryoma compliments. "It's going to be the first year we have 2 Christmas trees in our house." He commented. In one hand, he held the tree, in the other, he held Ryoma's hand. "Ryoma, I want you to meet someone." He pushed the boy forward to stand in front of him. "This is Tezuka-san."

Ryoma blinked up at the all too familiar man that made him feel so many different emotions. He wondered briefly if they were getting a ride back since the persistent uncle was there, but he thought wrong when they kept walking down the road after leaving the school ground.

Tezuka had parked his car by Fuji's house before walking to the school to meet up with Fuji.

"Why is Tezka-san walking?" Ryoma thought out loud, earning looks from two adults flanking on both sides.

"It's Te-zu-ka, baby." Fuji corrected gently.

"Oh." Ryoma grunted, not minding that he pronounced it wrong.

"Because Ryoma said that walking is good for the body, so I'm listening to him." said Tezuka.

Ryoma smiled and nodded. He tugged on Fuji's hand. "Can you carry me?"

Fuji smiled and bent down to let Ryoma climb onto him. Tezuka thought about offering to carry the boy, but Ryoma probably wouldn't let him since they were still strangers. Instead, he offered to hold the tree, which Fuji gladly handed over after asking permission from Ryoma.

Until the last day of the week, Tezuka was there walking with them, not talking too much. On Saturday, Tezuka came over early just a bit after Fuji returned from his night job with a bouquet of red roses waiting.

"I thought I'd walk with you to work since Ryoma doesn't have school." was the explanation Tezuka gave.

Accepting the bouquet felt strange as Fuji had never received such gift before. He didn't know the meaning of all other colors except red, which stood for 'I love you.'

Shyly, he took it into his hands, looking down at each freshly cut stems.

"Do you like it?" Tezuka asked carefully, half nervous that Fuji would reject such action from him.

Fuji looked up with a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Thank you. Can you wait for me out here while I get ready?"

Tezuka wondered why Fuji didn't invite him in, but didn't ask. Instead, he nodded and went into his car.

Now that he was walking next to Fuji, just the two of them, he felt like they were going out on a date.

"Was Ryoma awake when you left?" Tezuka started the casual conversation. He knew the only way to get Fuji engaged was to talk about Ryoma.

Fuji nodded with a loving smile. "He's a light sleeper, so he gets up whenever I get up. He probably went back to sleep now that I've left."

"He really adores you." Tezuka said thoughtfully.

Fuji could sense wistfulness in Tezuka's voice, but he didn't point it out. "How are your parents?"

"Possibly happier now that I moved back in with them. It was a while since I get to eat home-made dinner, so it was a nice change."

Their path left their footprints behind. No one could tell that it wasn't a couple walking together.

"I remember how Grandfather loved your cooking when he was alive. Your cooking is really no joke." Nostalgia washed over him. "Have you ever thought of becoming a chef?"

Fuji gave him a half-hearted smile. He hesitated a while before speaking. "In Chiba, most restaurants are family-owned, so family members are usually the ones in the kitchen. They don't often hire an extra hand in the kitchen and I can't open my own restaurant. No fund."

After a moment of silence, Fuji asked, "Are you free for dinner on Wednesday? My aunt and uncle will be out."

Tezuka accepted the invitation without a second thought. When they reached the sushi restaurant, Tezuka held the door open for him. It was then that Fuji noticed Tezuka's left ring finger was empty.

Wednesday came, Fuji opened the door to a bouquet of mixed flowers. It was big, fragrant, and beautiful.

"Thank you for inviting me." Tezuka stepped into the house and quickly closed the door behind him. It was snowing outside.

Seeing that Tezuka had snow on his hair and shoulders, Fuji took a towel from the closet and handed it Tezuka while he took the coat to hang it up.

"You're a bit early. I haven't started cooking yet." Fuji gave him an apologetic smile. "Do you want to watch TV while I make preparation?"

"Actually, I was hoping that I could help you prepare dinner."

That statement surprised Fuji. He couldn't help but stared. This side of Tezuka was really different.

"Uh uhm...okay." Fuji walked into the kitchen with Tezuka following behind.

"What are you making tonight?"

"Sukiyaki. Since it is very cold outside, I figured something hot and steamy would be nice."

Tezuka nodded in agreement. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw washed vegetables sitting on the counter waiting to be cut. On the stove was a pot simmering with broth.

"You can wash your hands over here." Fuji stood next to the sink and beckoned Tezuka to come closer. They washed their hands in silent. Fuji darted his eyes over to Tezuka's soapy hands. "Since we're cooking, it's important to wash under our nails."

"Here." Tezuka stopped short as Fuji reached over to take one of his hands and gently rubbing and cleaning his fingertips. A blush rose over his cheeks faintly as he let Fuji took over and he reveled in the soft and warm feeling that started at his fingertips and traveled all over his body.

After Fuji was done with both of their hands, he turned Tezuka to the counter space where all the vegetables were displayed.

"You can start..." Fuji paused briefly to think whether Tezuka was capable of handling a knife, but he figured he couldn't make a judgment since he didn't know the other well enough. "Can you cut an onion?" asked Fuji, just to make sure Tezuke could do it.

Tezuka stared hard at the onion before turning his gaze sideway towards Fuji. "Just cutting right?" He thought how hard could it be to simply cut.

Fuji nodded and smiled.

Tezuka picked up the knife and put the onion of the cutting board. He was about to chop it down the middle, when Fuji stopped him with a chuckle. He gave the other a questioning gaze.

"You should cut out the top and bottom, and then peel the brown skin away before cutting. That part is not edible."

Tezuka blinked blankly at the onion, letting out a grunt that meant he understood.

Once he was quite sure Tezuka got the instruction, he turned to the stove to continue making the broth and noodle. After a while, he thought it strange that he didn't hear any cutting noise, so he turned around to see Tezuka observing the onion quite comically.

"Is everything alright?"

Tezuka flinched slightly and turned his head just enough to see Fuji. "How does one cut this?"

Fuji sighed and took the onion from Tezuka's hand. He placed the bottom on the board and used the tip of the knife to make a mark of how big he wanted it cut. "You cut it like you're cutting a pie, but this size."

"Oh."

He gave the knife back and went back to the stove. Not long after he left Tezuka alone, he heard sniffling. He gasped upon turning around. "Don't rub your eyes!"

The warning came to late because Tezuka already was using his left hand, which was the one holding the onion, to rub his eyes as the onion fume began to irritate them.

Tezuka was not one to cry, and he sure didn't expect that dratted onion would make him tear so easily and effortlessly. Tears kept flowing from his eyes.

"I'm going to take off your glasses."

Tezuka nodded.

Without his glasses, his vision was as poor as a bat's in daylight. Usually, he only took off his glasses when he felt safe in the vicinity of his home, but the moment Fuji took them off and lead him back to the sink, a feeling of being safe washed over him. Fuji guided him to bend over the sink and the other helped wash his eyes since his hands were tainted with onion juice.

"Is that better?"

"A little. It still stings a bit."

He heard Fuji chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't assume that you know onion's fume is very strong for the eyes." A dry towel was dapped on his face to dry up the water. "It takes a while for the sting to go away."

He was then lead to a chair at the table. His glasses were pressed into his palm when he sat down. "Just sit here and wait for me to prepare dinner."

Tezuka sighed in disappointment at himself as he set his glasses back on over his eyes. The sound coming from the cutting board was loud and fast, not like when he cut the onion. In a quick 5 minutes, all ingredients were ready to be put into the boiling pot. He was amazed at Fuji's culinary skill.

His eyes moved around to take a look at the small kitchen. It was then that he saw the time. It was close to 7pm. He turned back to look at Fuji's back, realizing how skinny and pale he looked. Worry and concern filled his mind. "Are you going to have enough time to sleep?" He saw Fuji stopped very briefly before resuming.

"I had a nap before you arrived. I'll take another one later before work."

"For someone working more than 2/3 of the day, you should be getting a full sleep instead of a nap."

Fuji turned slightly to give him a reassuring smile. "It's not so bad once I got used to my schedule and it's easy to overcome my sleepiness once I think about who I'm doing it for. You'd understand if you have a child-" He caught himself short when he realized what he said. His eyes turned apologetic. "I shouldn't have said that."

Tezuka shook his head. "It's fine."

Fuji turned back to the stove and stopped talking for the time being. He could sense tension in the air.

Just then, Ryoma ran into the kitchen with a phone in his hands. His eyes widened at the sight of Tezuka before running pass the man to get to Fuji. "Daddy! I need to ask you something!"

Fuji looked down at the boy at his leg. "Yes, my dear?"

"Can I get a puppy for my birthday? Aunt Yumiko said she'd give me anything I want." Ryoma knew his daddy would likely to object, so he threw in his puppy eyes and pleaded with the cutest voice and expression he could do. "Please, please, Daddy! I promise I'll give him showers and play with him every day."

Fuji was conflicted. He didn't want to be a kill joy, but having a pet meant that they'd have to spend more.

"I won't ask for presents and I'll be really good in school, so pretty please?"

Fuji didn't want to take that happiness from Ryoma at all, so he relented and nodded.

Ryoma jumped up and down cheering before yelling into the phone. "Aunt Yumiko! Daddy said yes! I can have a puppy!" He ran back into their shared room still talking to Yumiko.

"You really spoil him." commented Tezuka. He saw the troubled expression on Fuji's face as the latter was making the decision.

"I don't want to see him anything other than happy."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Tezuka paused to gauge Fuji's reaction, but he saw none. "what's troubling you?"

Fuji turned off the stove and turned around to lean against the counter. "Just thinking about the bill going up, that's all." The smile on his face was strained. He was hoping that he saved enough to quit the night job soon because despite himself telling everyone that he was fine, he was beginning to feel weary. He almost collapsed on his way to his night job last night, but the thought of Ryoma once again gave him strength to push forward. He took a deep breath to forget his worry for the moment. "Anyways, dinner is ready. I'll go get Ryoma so we can start."

There was a big smile on Ryoma's face and a genuine one on Fuji's. He figured that talking to Ryoma must've brightened up Fuji's mood. "Did you say hello to Tezuka-san yet?"

A cheeky stretched across his face as his hand squeezed Fuji's. "Hello." He said meekly. He didn't really like this man, but since his Daddy kept him around, he'd have to be nice else his daddy would be sad and crying again.

Tezuka and Ryoma immediately latched their eyes on each other the moment Fuji turned away to put their dinner in separate bowls. Each gaze had a different intention. Tezuka wanted to look at his son, trying to memorize each detail of Ryoma's feature. Meanwhile, Ryoma was hoping that his stare would creep the man out and make him leave, though it had the opposite effect.

"It's very hot, so be careful." Fuji reminded Ryoma as he placed a small bowl in front of the child. "And eat very slowly."

"Okay daddy!"

Fuji brought out bowl to Tezuka and one for himself. As they ate, he watched Tezuka's reaction from the corner of his eyes, wondering what Tezuka thought of his cooking, but Tezuka's expression gave nothing away.

"How is it?" Fuji finally asked.

"It's very good," answered Tezuka appreciatively.

"Daddy, it's too hot. Can I put it in the freezer?"

Fuji laughed softly and shook his head. "Here. I'll blow it for you." He helped Ryoma come closer so he could cool the broth and feed it to Ryoma.

For an odd reason, Tezuka felt that Ryoma was interrupting their conversation on purpose, especially how the boy looked at him with victory shown in his eyes after Fuji's attention was stolen from him.

"Can I eat your beef?" Ryoma asked cutely, receiving half of the beef in Fuji's bowl.

Tezuka watched with a flicker of jealousy in his eyes seeing Ryoma getting all of Fuji's attention. He felt like he was forgotten despite sitting at the same table. He knew he shouldn't even be jealous of his own son, but he couldn't help it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka didn't think much when he didn't see Minami in their house, but he was stunned to see Minami sitting in his office looking glamorous as always, though his tastes in her seemed to have changed drastically.

He spared her a glance, walking straight to his desk, and carelessly dropped a file on the table making a soft noise. "What are you doing here?"

Rage swelled within her, like how it always was when Tezuka acted like he didn't care. It hurt her, but she was more upset. She was used to all the attention from being a model, but Tezuka's behavior made her feel unwanted, and it wasn't a comfortable feeling. "I went to your parents' house yesterday."

Tezuka didn't flinch or stop. He continued with his routine of opening up documents and going through messages left by his secretary's post-it notes.

"Where were you?"

"Why did you go to my parents' house?" It was odd for her to hear that from Tezuka, especially in the past, he had always wanted her to go there often.

"To find you. We need to talk."

"Leave a message with my secretary and I'll call you when I have time."

"What?!" She snapped, standing up to go and stand in front of him. "Is this how you treat your wife?"

"Not anymore, the court approved our divorce 2 days ago since you didn't provide a timely reply."

"Why couldn't you wait for my signature instead of leaving the decision to the court? Because you do that, what do you think I have become? A sore thumb? Someone you needed to get rid of?!"

"I gave you time."

Minami was quiet as she took in deep breaths, thinking how to go about talking civilly to her now ex-husband without raising voices at each other. "Give me another chance to make it right." She hated how that sounded; begging wasn't her.

Tezuka's hands stopped in place, dropping the pen on the table and leaned back on the chair to look at her. "You had more than 5 years, and there were plenty of chances."

"I know." Minami said tightly. "I thought you love me enough to exonerate my imperfections like how you always did. You said it was my charm that pulled you to me, so I never thought that I needed to change."

Tezuka looked down, feeling guilty because what she said was once true. "I never thought marriage changes people. I thought it'd be the same even when you were my girlfriend." He sighed, dropping his head into his hands with elbows propped on the desk.

"I still love you the same."

There was a pause before Tezuka looked back up at her. "I'm sorry...I think...I've fallen in love... with Fuji."

Minami's eyes narrowed. The demon in her exploded. She left the room with a loud slam of the door.

"Son of a bitch." She mumbled beneath her breath as she made her way down and to the parking garage. "You chose the wrong person to mess with. Just you wait."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Days passed and it was getting closer to Christmas. Fuji had thought it over. With his current health, he couldn't go much longer, so he quit the night job and spent the week before Christmas resting and spending quality time with Ryoma.

They received a call from the ornament shop early that morning that their order was ready to pick up. The snow-covered streets were filled with people flocking all about making last minute shopping or enjoying the Christmas spirit. Ryoma was in his arms as they fought through the crowd to make way to the shop.

"Okay. Fuji Syusuke. 7 Christmas figurines with personalized carved names."

Fuji nodded and looked it over quick before paying the rest of the installment. Snow was falling lightly as the duo walked back to their house. The crowd thinned out as they got further away from the commercial area. It was then that he let Ryoma down to walk.

"Aunt Yumiko can't come on Christmas Eve, but she'll be here on Christmas morning when you wake up.

"Aww~" Ryoma pouted. He was looking forward to seeing their new pet.

"Don't worry, it's just going to be one day longer."

They stopped at the crosswalk to look on both sides of the street before crossing safely.

Out of the blue, they heard shouting. "Watch out!" Fuji turned his head to his left and his eyes widened at the oncoming car that was driving towards them at high speed. The only thought came through his mind was to push Ryoma off to the side of the road as he stood waiting for the impact.

The second Ryoma was thrown to side, Fuji's body came flying to the opposite side of the street.

The car screeched as it swerved and hit a light post. Smoke rose from the hood as the engine died down.

Shock froze Ryoma in place before realizing that he was alone.

It was only when someone touched him that his body responded. "DADDY!" He jumped to his feet as tears started to cloud his vision and ran over to the other side. He cried hard when he saw red fluid staining Fuji's forehead. "Daddy?" His voice shook, afraid that Fuji wouldn't respond to his call.

He knelt by Fuji's face, where another body was on top of his daddy. Fuji groaned, so did the body on top of him. Swiftly, Ryoma stood up to push the heavier body off his daddy's.

"Daddy! It's Ryoma!" Fuji's unresponsiveness caused terror to rise in his boy. Tears and snots mixed together on his face, throat choking with tears.

It was then that people on the street came to help and an ambulance arrived.

Ryoma sat in the hallway, crying, alone. The nurse had gone off to call his home.

"Daddy." He felt scared, absolutely terrified from the flashing images of his daddy his blood on his head. Fuji didn't wake up to his call, and the people in blue uniform took him away before he could reach for Fuji's hand. "Daddy!"

He was later transported by a police to the hospital, who took him directly to the waiting area.

A moment later, the nurse came back to see Ryoma's messy face that was over ran with tears and reddened like a tomato. Snots ran down from his nostrils, making his face look muddled. "Daddy back?" He shot a hopeful gaze at the nurse. His voice quavered.

The nurse fought back a tear and shook her head. "I called your family. They should be here in less than an hour. Do you want to wait in the playroom?"

Ryoma shook his head, fists balled at the hem of his jacket. "Wait here for Daddy." He sniffed, trying to hold back, but tears kept flowing.

"Do you want me to wait with you?"

Ryoma shook his head again and turned away, showing his back to the nurse. He gathered himself into a ball as he sat on the bench. "Daddy." He mumbled heart-brokenly.

Tezuka was in the middle of a meeting when his phone vibrated. He was surprised to see the number flashing coming from Chiba. He remembered giving his number away to two people, Fuji and the hospital, but he saved Fuji's name and number in his phone, so it could only be the other option. A thought came to him and he felt dread, thinking Fuji must've fainted again. He excused himself from the meeting to pick up the call. Seconds later, he ran to the elevator, leaving his secretary to step in for him.

His heart hammered in his chest as he ran down the hospital corridor towards the operating room. His feet slowed down when he caught sight of Ryoma laying on the bench, asleep with tear tracks evident on his face.

Fuji's auntie and uncle had gone to Kyota to visit their children for the holiday, so Fuji and Ryoma were home alone for the week, leading to the reason why Ryoma was by himself.

A nurse approached him as he sat down to bring the boy into his arms.

"May I ask what your relationship is to him?" The nurse asked for security purposes.

"I'm..." Tezuka paused to look down at Ryoma. "his father."

The nurse nodded. "There is news of Fuji-san. The Doctor will come out shortly to inform you of his condition."

Tezuka thanked the nurse and leaned back on the wall. Ryoma sniffed in his sleep, calling for Fuji. "Daddy." He patted the boy's back in comfort. The boy snuggled closer to his body.

The door opened and a doctor came out. Nothing on his face gave anything away.

"Fuji-san's life is not in danger. He didn't receive direct impact from the car, but sustained a concussion and a broken arm to his right from being thrown aside. The man who tried to save him is also not in danger, but sustained a leg injury instead."

He let out a sigh of relief and felt the muscles in his body relaxed a bit.

"The driver?"

"She's still in the operating room."

"When can we see Fuji?"

"He'll be transferred to the floor once he wakes up."

Tezuka thanked the doctor and made his way to the waiting room with Ryoma in his arms. There were many other family in the room with children running about. Just as he sat down, a child burst into a wail. He felt Ryoma move in his arms.

"Daddy?" Ryoma blinked and rubbed his eyes, expecting to see Fuji's face, but instead saw Tezuka's. Tears collected at his eyes and his lips trembled as he wiggled his body so that he'd kneel on Tezuka's knees. "Where's daddy?" His hands held onto Tezuka's shoulders. "Please take me to daddy mister! He's hurt and he needs me." He cried.

Tezuka held Ryoma's face in his hands. "Calm down Ryoma. Your daddy is fine. He's just sleeping right now, so we'll have to wait until he wakes up, okay?"

Ryoma shook his head. "NO!" He screamed and climbed off Tezuka. "I want my daddy! I have to wake up daddy!"

"Ryoma!" The boy had already ran out of the room before he could hold the child back. He immediately got up and left the room in a hurry.

**TBC**

**Anyone grabbed a tissue? If you did, leave a message with "I love Ryoma."**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you **syuumitsu, SinRebellion, supremekikay24, tiurmatio, shinjuku041, I Love Fuji, kazu-chan, Reianneliese, fujiyuki, haruchan-san, akira, Kurayami-9, Guest, yukitenshixxx, vegibee, DearestSaya, Bacchi, **and** Anonymous**. This is random, but I want to challenge anonymous/guest reviewers to use a penname/alias when reviewing this chapter. Even a simple word like ' Red1' is good. Is that doable? Hope to hear from you all great reviewers again!

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 7**

Ryoma was crying like a river as he turned his head from side to side. He didn't know which way the room that he waited in front located. Without a thought, he ran down the hallway on the left. Just before he reached the staircase, Tezuka caught him into stop. He struggled and shouted for Tezuka to release him.

Not knowing what to do, Tezuka pulled Ryoma to his chest, one hand at the back of the boy's head and one hand around the boy's waist. "Shhh."

"I want daddy!" Ryoma cried onto Tezuka's shoulders with his fists continuously pounding Tezuka's back. "Daddy can't sleep. He has to wake up and talk to Ryoma! Let me go to daddy!"

Tezuka blinked back a tear as he held the boy until his screams of despair died down little by little. When he was sure the boy would listen to him, he spoke. "The doctor said your daddy is fine. He's going to wake up, but you need to wait for him."

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked, pulling away to look at Tezuka with eyes filled with hope. "You promise?"

Tezuka smiled and nodded. "I promise. Let's go back to that and wait for someone to come take us to your daddy, alright?"

Ryoma nodded slowly and wiped his tears. He looped his arms around Tezuka's neck like how he did it with his daddy when he wanted to be picked up, and Tezuka did just that.

Ryoma sat in his laps quietly, but not sleeping, as they waited over an hour before receiving news from a nurse that Fuji had been transferred to the 3rd floor. Once they entered the room, he let go of Tezuka's hand and ran over to the bed with Fuji lying on it. Seeing white bandages around his daddy head and arm made him burst into tears and cried out. "Daddy? Daddy! Ryoma's here!"

He could only tug on Fuji's un-bandaged arm. "Please wake up!"

Tezuka sauntered over quietly and picked Ryoma up, placing the boy next to Fuji's good side. Ryoma immediately lie down to hug Fuji around the torso and he watched as Ryoma repeatedly called for his daddy before drifting off to sleep several minutes later.

His heart hurt seeing how dependent he was on Fuji. If Fuji per chance passed away, how would the boy be without his daddy? Tezuka didn't want to go there but a nagging feeling inside him gnawed at his pride for not being able to provide comfort to his own son.

It was late in the night that Fuji began to stir. Ryoma was back in Tezuka's arms after they had diner and the boy went back to sleep. Tezuka gently laid Ryoma on the couch and went by the bed to push on the call light button.

"Nhn." Fuji groaned. His unrestrained arm went up to touch his aching head.

A nurse came in shortly after to do a quick assessment. "Fuji-san. How are you feeling?"

Fuji rolled his head side to side. "Head hurts." He mumbled.

"Would you like medicine for your pain?"

"Hm."

After the nurse left, Tezuka leaned down to touch Fuji's shoulder. "Fuji."

"Hm?" Fuji didn't respond further as he didn't recognize Tezuka's voice.

"It's me Tezuka."

There was a moment of silence before Fuji's eyes fluttered open. They were blank for a while before focusing on Tezuka. "Tezuka?" Confusion adorn his face.

"The hospital called me."

Quickly after, panic flickered in Fuji's eyes and he jolted to sit up. "Ryoma, my son. Where's my son? Is he okay?"

Tezuka took hold of Fuji's shoulder to keep him in place. "Ryoma's okay. He's not hurt." He turned his head to look at Ryoma sleeping on the couch, Fuji's eyes followed his. He could feel the tension seeping away from his body. "He was very worried."

"He must've been so scared." Fuji cried. He let his body fall against Tezuka's body.

Tezuka moved his hands slowly up to wrap around Fuji's arm and head.

"It's all good now. You both are still here with me."

Fuji hung onto Tezuka and didn't let go even when the nurse inject an IV narcotic into his IV. The medication worked fast, making him sleepy again. He felt Tezuka laying his limp body back on the pillow with gentle ease and care as he slipped into his slumber peacefully.

After ensuring both daddy and son were comfortable, Tezuka left the room shortly to call his parents that he wouldn't be home that night.

The next morning, Fuji woke up to hear Ryoma's voice talking in a small voice.

"I decorated our Christmas tree by myself. Daddy said I'm an artist because it looks really nice. What about you mister? Do you decorate your own tree?"

"Hm...I don't have a tree at home."

Ryoma gasped at this. His bug eyes rounded in confusion. "Why don't you have a tree? Every house has to have one."

"Really?" mused Tezuka playfully while Ryoma was serious.

Ryoma nodded with conviction. "You have to have a Christmas tree for Christmas. If not, you don't get presents."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm! Mister, you haven't gotten any Christmas present before?"

Tezuka chuckled. "Of course I have. My parents have a very big tree in their house. I come over to their place every Christmas."

"OOh!" Ryoma smiled.

Fuji tried to sit up quietly to avoid interrupting their conversation, but the pain from his arm and head made him groan out loud.

"Daddy!" Ryoma squealed and jumped from the couch to run over to the bed. "You're awake!"

Fuji held back the pain and smiled at his son. "Yes I am. It's strange to see you wake up before I do."

Ryoma grinned cheekily. "That's ok daddy. Mister said daddy needs sleep, so Ryoma was quiet and had a good breakfast with mister."

"And you didn't him give any trouble?" Fuji asked teasingly, earning a pout and an indignant reply.

"Of course not daddy!"

Fuji laughed. Although hurt, it felt great. Tezuka finally stood up and walked over to them, his hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "I need to go."

Ryoma frowned at him. "Can't you stay mister?" He took Tezuka's hand, holding it pleadingly.

"I'll be back later to eat lunch with you, ok?"

Ryoma reluctantly nodded.

"While I'm gone, make sure to keep your daddy happy and don't let him get bored."

Ryoma took it like a challenge and sent him off with a big smile.

"Did you have a good time with Tezuka-san while I was sleeping?" Fuji patted the spot next to him, beckoning the boy to come over.

"Yes! He's a horrible story teller though." Ryoma crinkled his nose. "But he's funny."

"Do you like him?"

Ryoma blinked and looked pensively at the ceiling.

"Then...do you not like him?"

"I don't like it when he makes you cry." Ryoma confessed. His cheeks puffed out at the unhappy memory of his daddy crying. "But mister makes daddy smile now, so I like him. Do you like him too, daddy?"

Fuji was caught off-guard at the question deflected back at him. He paused to think. He still hate Tezuka, but at the same time, finding himself accepting the other's presence. "Well, he makes my Ryoma happy, so yes."

"How bout I tell you the bad story mister told me? It'll make you laugh."

Fuji nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunch came sooner than Tezuka thought. He was once again on the road to Chiba.

As hegot out onto the floor, a man he recognized as Minami's manager for her modeling agency whizzed pass him. _What is he doing here?_

Instead of going towards Fuji's room, he followed the man to a room further down the hall. The door to the room was left slightly ajar, so he stood in front of it.

"What did you do?!"

"Do you have any idea what your reckless action has done to the company and yourself? Look at your face! Who do you think would hire a face that is damaged? Huh?!"

There was still no voice from anyone other than the manager yelling.

"You're lucky no one saw you hit those people, or the media will be on your case."

Finally, the patient spoke up. "How's my face?"

Tezuka's eyes widened, not believing his ears for a second.

"Tch! You finally worry about that now? What in the world were you thinking driving that damn car, running people over? I know you weren't drunk, so what is it? Are you so upset about the divorce that you want to kill yourself?"

"Tch. Are you stupid? Even if the world falls down on me, I wouldn't kill myself for anyone or anything."

"Then what?"

"Well, since I'll probably face some charges, might as well tell you. I was hoping to run over that son of bitch that stole my husband. Lucky bastard survive with only a broken arm."

At that, the door slammed open and Minami widened her eyes to see the wrath that was her ex-husband looking at her as if he intended to kill her.

"K-Kunim-mitsu."

"Did you intend to kill Fuji?"

She froze at the iciness of his voice.

"Did you?!"

She flinched at his raised voice.

"I can't believe I divorced Fuji to marry someone like you! I must've been blind."

"Wait! Wait! Kunimitsu. You know I'm not that kind of person! I only did it because I love you and I can't stand him taking you away from me! I really do love you, Kunimitsu. I can't live without you!" Minami turned into a sobbing mess. She reached out for him. Her injured limbs prevented her from getting out of bed. "So please, just give me another chance. You know how much I love you!"

Tezuka looked spitefully at her as he shook his head. "Apparently, I don't know. To go to this measure..." He looked away and released a troubled sigh before looking back at her with his face hardened. "I'll never forgive you for hurting him." He turned and left quickly to avoid listening to her voice further, but he could still hear her calling his name as he walked away.

Walking along the hall towards Fuji's room, he could hear soft singing that seemed to echo through the walls.

_Under the big chestnut tree__  
__You and me__  
__Are playing happily__  
__Under the big chestnut tree_

It was full of harmony and sounded beautiful, giving his body a light feeling. He followed it to the room to see Ryoma dancing to the song as he and Fuji both sang, repeating it twice.

He slowly pushed the door open. Fuji caught his presence, but continued to sing the song. Ryoma hadn't heard him entering, so he walked quietly in the room.

As the song came to an end, Ryoma clapped his hands and ran over to Fuji. "Daddy, you sound better than sensei."

Fuji cupped his cheeks. "Thank you. Look who's here." Fuji's gaze moved towards where Tezuka stood standing.

Ryoma turned with eyes bright at the sight of Tezuka. "Mister! You're here." He ran over to take hold of Teuzka's hand. "Did you bring good food?"

Tezuka bent down slightly to ruffled the boy's head. "I think your daddy needs to rest. How about I take you out and let you choose...if your daddy is ok with it."

"Really?"

Tezuka nodded as a big grin appeared before Ryoma turned back to Fuji. "Can I go with mister daddy? I'll be good. Promise."

Fuji could only smile and nodded. "Just not too much sugar ok?"

"Hai!" Ryoma cheered and pulled Fuji down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy sleeps ok?"

"Mhm." Fuji brought Ryoma's head closer to place a kiss on his head. He watched his son ran back to Tezuka to hold his hand. His eyes connected to Tezuka's. "Please take care of him."

Tezuka smiled reassuringly. "Try to get some sleep."

The two left the room with a bounce on their feet as they went off to spend some lone father-son time together.

Fuji watched after with growing concern. He hadn't had any plan going from here to include Tezuka in the future, but Tezuka was beginning to grow on his son. It broke his heart to see their current relationship that could have been better if not for...He didn't know who to blame. Was it his for not being able to capture Tezuka's heart and being a third wheeler? Or was it Minami's for not giving up on Tezuka? Or was it even Tezuka's fault for not standing up for himself and his love in the beginning?

There was no answer.

He disliked the weak spot in his heart that he had for the man, because it made him wanting to forgive and forget. Though, his rational mind had a different thought. Tezuka should be made to suffer for all those years he had to endure.

Fuji sighed. His head was starting to hurt again. He shouldn't be thinking too much.

The nurse walked in at that moment to see him grimacing and offered pain medication in which he accepted.

"Sato-san, the man who saved my life...is he ok?"

The nurse looked at him with a smile and nodded. "His life is not in danger, but one of his legs is broken. If I may say, he seemed to be doing better."

Fuji felt a burden off his shoulders. "Is he still here? I would like to see and thank him."

"Yes he is. If you like, I can come back in half an hour to take you to him after the medication settles in."

"That would be great."

As the nurse said, she took him there at the mentioned time frame. The room was only a couple rooms down. He thought the voice beyond the door sounded familiar when they knocked. Upon opening the door, his eyes widened.

"Kawamura-kun?"

"Fuji-kun!"

There laying on the bed with a cast on his left leg was Kawamura, the son of the sushi chef. "You were the one who save my life?"

Kawamura smiled, attempting to sit up to greet Fuji. He nodded. "I was on my way to the store when I saw it happened. Sorry I couldn't visit you sooner."

The nurse quietly slipped away while Fuji walked into the room and sat on the chair by the bed. He shook his head. "I should be the one to be sorry." He moved his good hand over Kawamura's. "You broke a leg because of me. I cannot thank you enough for doing what you did."

"I couldn't let you leave Ryoma behind." The affectionate gaze that fell on Fuji made his heart swell with a kind of warmth, a certain protectiveness, that he had never felt before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Instead of fancy restaurants and expensive seafood, Ryoma chose burgers, a fast food restaurant. He wasn't just happy, he was ecstatic. He couldn't decide on which menu to get. Tezuka suggested happy meals, but he said no because he was a big boy with a big appetite.

"I like burgers lots, but daddy said it's not good. He only let me eat them once..." Ryoma held up his index. "a month."

"Is hamburger your favorite food?"

"No. Daddy's food is my favorite. I just like hamburger. Do you like hamburger?"

Tezuka smiled non-commitmently."Perhaps. This is actually the first time I'm eating burgers."

"Your daddy doesn't take you out to eat burgers?" The child-like mind of Ryoma was amazing to Tezuka. Since the boy had a only one parent as he grew up, he had only known the kinds of things a daddy did, and Fuji was everything to him. He was not able to imagine that Tezuka's father might not be like his daddy. He assumed all daddies must be like his daddy.

Tezuka smiled sadly. "My father doesn't like American food." Besides, their family only ate at high-class restaurants when going out. Hamburger was not just part of the menu even in American restaurants.

"Oh. Daddy likes everything, so I like everything."

"That's good." Tezuka was relieved that Ryoma wasn't a picky eater because he read it somewhere saying that children who were picky with their food were often difficult, behavior and body wise. Although a little on the chubby side, Ryoma looked healthy but cute most of all.

"Do you have a son, mister?"

The question caught him off-guard. Ryoma's expected eyes waited for him to reply. This had probably one of the most difficult he had to answer. Luckily, their number was called.

The question was forgotten as Ryoma got excited for their lunch.

Burgers weren't that great on his palate, but seeing how good the boy ate it made the experience a whole lot better. He didn't mind eating hamburgers again, just as long as he was eating with the boy.

When they got back, Fuji was awake and a nurse was changing the bandage around his head, so they waited by the window.

"I can see people down there. They're like black dots." Ryoma exclaimed pointing his finger on the cold glass. Tezuka stood behind him, entertaining Ryoma with his exploration.

"You should try to get some sleep. It'll help with the headache."

Fuji nodded to her advise and thanked her before she left. Ryoma was by his side on the bed in seconds. "Daddy hurt?" His face contorted into a worried expression. The frown made the boy look older, so Fuji smooth it out with his fingers on his left hand. "Just a little, but daddy's fine. Did you have a good lunch with Tezuka-san?"

Ryoma's face brightened with a smile. "We ate burgers!"

"Yummy." Fuji smiled at Ryoma and looked up at Tezuka. "Shouldn't you go back to work?"

Tezuka nodded quietly.

"Thank you for taking Ryoma out today."

Hearing Fuji said that bugged him. It was as if it was a favor Fuji had asked him to do, but it wasn't it. He took Ryoma out because he wanted to. The way it was said put distance between them and he was hoping he would be accepted and soon recognized as the boy's father. It looked like he would have to wait and be patient.

"I'll be back after work."

"You don't need to. Driving back and forth, the distance between Tokyo and here, they're too much of a hassle."

"It's not." Tezuka insisted. "I want to come."

"The whole day without breaks, you must be tired. Just go home and get some rest."

Ryoma got off the bed and ran to Tezuka, holding the man's hand. "Daddy's always right. Mister should listen to him."

Tezuka hesitated before nodding. "Then, take care of your daddy."

"Hai!" Ryoma gave him a grin and ran back to climb on the bed. "Ryoma will be here with daddy."

Fuji petted his son with an affectionate smile.

Tezuka came to stand at the bedside. He was reluctant on reaching for Fuji's right hand, but pushed that nervousness aside to hold Fuji's hand.

The surprise flinch he saw in Fuji's eyes was disarming. It was unexpected, but not repulsive. Tezuka's other hand went up to loop around Ryoma's shoulders. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Fuji nodded, and the squeeze from Tezuka's hand made his heart flutter strangely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There were more than 50 missed calls, texts, and voicemail on his phone when he checked it after getting home. They were all from Minami demanding that they talk, insisting that there was misunderstanding and that he needed to hear her out.

If Tezuka let his heart sway, he knew their relationship would stretched out more than necessary, not when she had whole heartedly attempted to kill Fuji and felt no remorse after that. She was scary and dangerous. Even if he had loved her back then, letting her misdeed go would be a mistake that he didn't want to commit against Fuji again.

He decided to call his lawyer.

The morning after, he woke up before sunrise to drive to Chiba. The freezing weather of winter was unforgiving. Snow fell heavily during the drive there, slowing him down and delaying the time he expected to arrive, yet his heart was filled with happiness and warmth that even the weather couldn't bring it down until he arrived in front of Fuji's room.

The view of a man in a wheel chair holding Fuji's hand with Ryoma in between them sleeping and Fuji's genuine smile shook him with jealousy and rage. He didn't burst into the room, but stood there listening in on their conversation.

"I'll let father know that you can't be in for a while." He patted Fuji's hand in comfort as the other was distressed about not being able to work thus will not receive any income until he recovered. "And if you need money, just let me know. I will let you borrow and you can pay me back later. It's no big deal."

Fuji sighed. He didn't like relying on others financially. "Thank you for your thoughts and offer, but Ryoma and I will be fine for the moment."

"Don't forget that you are getting compensation from the driver. The hospital is keeping the driver's identity confidential, but I'm sure you will get something more than just the hospital bill, so stop worrying about getting back to work. Ryoma would be sad if he knows you're beating yourself over this."

At that, Fuji laughed softly. "I can imagine the little frown on his face." He looked down at the peaceful face of his son. The boy was laying on his side with arm and leg thrown over Fuji's body.

"Do you feel any better?"

Fuji nodded. He looked down at Kawamura's hand that over lie his. He flipped their hands and gave Kawamura a reassuring squeeze. "Certainly. Thank you for coming here when your leg is broken."

Kawamura laughed quietly. "One broken leg is nothing. Glad I still have both arms to wheel this chair over. Medical inventions are amazing these days, eh?"

Fuji agreed.

"Well, think I might need to get back before my nurse sees that I'm gone."

Hearing that, Tezuka moved away from the door and hid around a corner as Kawamura rolled out on his wheelchair and went by him without noticing.

The man wasn't good or bad looking. There was nothing special about the man, but their relationship was enough to threaten his peace.

He walked back to the room, thinking just what relationship Fuji had with that man.

Fuji was lying quietly looking out the window, reveling how outside looked just like a snow globe. At Tezuka's entrance, he turned his head looking just pleased, nothing more, nothing less.

"I wasn't expecting you this early."

Tezuka went by the bed to sit down at the chair. "Thought I'd bring you both breakfast before heading to the company." He raised a paper bag up and put it on the table. "Ryoma said he wanted to try strawberry pancake."

Fuji bit his lips and looked down at his son. "You don't need to get him everything he wants. You shouldn't spoil him."

Tezuka looked away, feeling upset at the barrier Fuji put up when he used the word 'shouldn't' as if he wasn't allowed do anything more. Fuji knew too, what effect his words had on Tezuka. "Aren't you the same?"

Fuji looked up. "I don't spoil him. I merely try my best to provide him with basic necessity."

Tezuka only nodded. He didn't talk or look at Fuji.

"Are you upset?"

He tensed at the questio, but slowly turned to look at Fuji's face. "I'm not. Why do you ask?"

Fuji didn't answer right away. "It seems like you're avoiding me."

"I wouldn't be here if I am."

Fuji held in a sigh. He didn't want to go into arguing when he wasn't quite sure why Tezuka was somewhat moody this morning. "Did you eat?" A change of subject might be good. He watched Tezuka's body relaxed a bit.

"Not yet and it's still early for breakfast. How did you sleep last night?"

Fuji smiled. "Good. The nurse gave me a powerful narcotic, so it helped me slept."

Tezuka nodded in approval. "Have they told you when you can be discharged?"

"The nurse said they want to keep me for a few more days because of my head injury, just to be sure that it's nothing to worry about." A hint of disappointment was there.

"I'm sure that's for the best."

"I know, but I don't like having Ryoma here all day and that long too. He gets bored, but doesn't say it lest it makes me worried."

Tezuka thought a bit before offering a solution. "Maybe I can take care of him for the days while you're here." It earned him a surprised look from Fuji.

"I can't ask you to do that, especially when you don't live nearby. Besides, I'd hate it if I don't see him every day or anytime I wish."

The gentle rejection hurt Tezuka's feelings, but he didn't show it. "Then, do you have a solution?"

Hesitantly, Fuji nodded. There was something uncomfortable in Fuji's body language. "Well, Kawamura-kun will be discharged later today, so he offered to take Ryoma out a couple of hours a day."

"Who's he?" Tezuka's mind perked at the name, not feeling good about what Fuji was about to say.

Unexpectedly, Fuji smiled fondly. The action made Tezuka's body heat up with jealousy. "He's the one that saved my life, and he's also my boss' son, so Ryoma knows him too."

"Ryoma knows me too."

Fuji stared at Tezuka for a while, wondering what had gotten into Tezuka that made him seemed somewhat...competitive, like he was trying to prove himself worthy. He looked away. "You live in Tokyo. I can't ask you to drive back and forth several times a day just because I want to see Ryoma."

"I don't mind." Tezuka spoke with conviction. He really hoped to gain Fuji's trust and Ryoma's favor.

Fuji frowned and pressed his lips tightly. "But I do." His gaze was firm as he spoke those 3 words.

With eyes blazing with fitful frustration, he looked away to avoid clashing with Fuji's. A short while of silence later, he stood, still not looking at Fuji. "I'm glad you look better. I need to get going."

Fuji nodded, but Tezuka didn't see it, and watched Tezuka leaving the room silently. Once the door was closed, he let out a long heavy sigh. His eyes fluttered restlessly, regretting that he gave Tezuka a difficult time despite the other's effort at trying to make things right, but he couldn't help but acted that way. It was second nature to those difficult years he endured.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you **haruchan-san, Himitsu no Tsuki, SinRebellion, Kurayami-9, vegibee, Guest, Tora-shin, DearestSaya, kazu-chan, fujiyuki, Shinjuku041, yukitenshixxx, mcangel1976** (yay for a new reader/reviewer),** I Love Fuji, lemon-sand-chai, akira, Reianneliese, syuumitsu, Bacchi, **and** supremekikay24**. I'm seeing an end with this story soon, possibly the next chapter or 2 more, not sure yet cuz it hasn't been written! My poor Minami Ashiya is bursting in flame and getting dismembered! Maybe this is her last appearance in my writing journey ne?

**T****HE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 8**

Ryoma stirred. Sleepy groans and mumbles escaped his lips as he bleary blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Daddy?"

Fuji smiled down and used his left hand to part Ryoma's hair out of his forehead. "Good morning, pumpkin."

Hearing one of his pet names, he grinned up lazily and snuggled closer to his parent. "Gud 'ning." His voice was muffled into Fuji's gown. He was about to go back to sleep when his nostrils picked up a yummy smell, making his head pop up and survey around the room until his eyes settled on a bag on the table.

"There's a surprise for you in that bag, but you need to brush your teeth first."

Ryoma's eyes widened in excitement with mouth curved up high. "Really? For me?"

At Fuji's nod, he jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. When he emerged later, Fuji was standing at the big table by the window setting up their breakfast.

"Strawbewy pancakes?!" He yelled in disbelief with mouth wide open and eyes shined brightly.

Fuji looked down at his son who perched himself on his knees on the chair and chuckled. He reached out to pinched his chubby cheek. "Hai. Tezuka-san brought it in when you were sleeping, so you must thank him later when you see him, ok?"

Ryoma nodded enthusiastically and picked up the fork. "Itadakimasu!"

Breakfast was delicious and heart-warming. Each time Fuji took a bite, he felt love oozing out like the strawberry jam within the pancakes. And every time that happened, Tezuka's face popped up in his mind.

"-I like Mister."

Fuji's eyes flickered to his son. He missed the words before that as he was in his own world. "You like him?"

Ryoma nodded and chewed. "Mister gives Ryoma yummy food and is very nice too. But daddy, why does he look sad?"

The question caught him by surprise. "When did Ryoma see Tezuka-san sad?"

"When we talk about you and when he looks at you. You know, I feel like that when I wait for you to pick me up at school." The wise words from the child's mouth contradicted the innocent look on his face.

Fuji looked down at his plate and jabbed the pancake. "...I don't know baby."

"I'm done!"

The yell from his son broke him from his reverie. He smiled and reached over to clean off the jam that stuck to the corner of Ryoma's mouth. "Is breakfast good?"

Ryoma nodded. "It's yummy! Daddy, are we going home today?" Hope filled his eyes.

Fuji smiled sympathetically at the boy as he wanted to go home as much as his son. "Not yet."

Ryoma pouted.

"But we will be home before Christmas."

The solemn nod from Ryoma made him feel bad. "I dun like hospital..." His eyes widened at the expectant look from Fuji. "But I like staying with daddy!"

"That's ok Ryoma, which is why I asked Uncle Kawamura to take you out to have fun today."

"Really? I'm gunna get to ride on his wheel chair?!" He had see Kawamura in the wheelchair when the man visited and thought it was cool how a person can get around without needing to walk.

Fuji smiled. "If you ask him nicely."

"I will! I will!"

"Great! Now let's put on your clothes so you're ready when Uncle Kawamura comes by later."

As he helped Ryoma putting on a beanie, the boy looked up. "Are you going to be sad without me, daddy?" His expression took on a guilt look, but Fuji smiled at him with reassurance.

"I'm going to sleep and when I wake up, Ryoma will be back, ne?"

Ryoma laughed and hugged him. "Hai!"

After setting Ryoma off, he sat on the chair and looked out the window thinking about Tezuka's visit that morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka was distracted. All morning, he couldn't concentrate. The image of Ryoma spending time with another man, who he saw was touching Fuji so intimately, despite it only being caressing the hand. But still, hand holding, rubbing, or whatever that it was got to do with the hands were all considered intimate to him. He hated it.

All these time he had been trying his best and putting in an immense amount of effort to win Fuji were now seen useless. Fuji still wasn't fully accepting. What made him more frustrated was the fact that Fuji had chosen another man over him for the temporary custody, if it was at all, of their own son. It was the trust he hoped for but wasn't there.

Tezuka didn't know if he should be angry at Fuji or at himself for his current predicament. He sighed for so many times that day that he couldn't count or keep track. Even his secretary was becoming worried about this oddity, but she figured it had something related to his recent divorce.

"May I suggest something?"

Tezuka nodded for her to go on.

"I think you need to take a short vacation, if not, a few days off work will do you good." She had a sympathetic look on her that made her seem wise and mature although she was only a decade older than he was. Like she had expected, a blank stare was directed to her.

He thought it over silently in his head, imagining how great of an opportunity it would be if he had all day without worry to spend his time in Chiba. A small smile swept across his face, surprising his secretary with such emotion. "That sounds like a good suggestion." Standing up and putting on his coat, he picked up his cell phone. "Please rearrange my schedule and seek the vice president if anything comes up. I'd like to take my vacation leave right now."

"Eh?" Round, surprised eyes made her face. "But sir!"

He turned around at the door. "I'll see you after the holiday. Merry Christmas."

Driving through a road in Chiba, he caught sight of Ryoma sitting on a man's lap, who was sitting in a wheelchair rolling down the sidewalk. His son's cheerful smile as he talked to the other man made his heart burn, yet he couldn't do anything.

If he lost them to this man...if he lost the both of them, he didn't think his life would be sane. Determined, he drove into the parking garage and took his mind off Ryoma momentarily. It wouldn't work to only get Ryoma's affection, he had to get Fuji's most importantly.

Just as he looked up, his feet stopped in the middle of the hallway at the sight of Fuji outside of his room. He closed their distance.

"You..." Fuji trailed off, confused and surprised at the other's presence.

"Are you going for a walk?" Tezuka asked casually, taking in Fuji's daze expression.

Fuji nodded slowly in response.

"I hope you don't mind my company." The hopeful tone in Tezuka's voice had Fuji's heart in a flurry.

Fuji started walking and Tezuka trailed after until he walked by the other's side.

"What happens to the company while you're here?" He knew Tezuka was a dedicated business man. To take time off to drive back and forth from Chiba to Tokyo was extremely time sensitive and had a negative effect on productivity, so he didn't quite understand why the other would risk all that just to be here with him in a place that smelled horribly of antiseptic and illness.

Tezuka looked sideway, seeing concern on Fuji's face. "Who knows." That stopped Fuji in his track, looking at Tezuka quizzically. "I'm on a vacation leave." He explained. "And before you ask why I did this, I want to clarify that I'm not doing this because I was upset about your decision to put Ryoma's care in an outsider's hand..." He trailed off seeing a shock look on Fuji's face.

"What I meant is-" Tezuka stopped, not knowing how to explain it. His cheeks colored, realizing the tongue slip.

_So he was upset this morning because of that?_ Fuji thought, but his words came out differently. "Kawamura-kun is not an outsider."

Those words effectively made Tezuka's blush and jitteriness vanished in an instant. The unpleasant feeling came back at Fuji's defense for the man he found hatred for. He didn't want to go there. He really didn't, so he took a deep breath and turned away to continue their walk. He hoped Fuji followed behind, which the latter did.

When they returned to the room for another round of assessment on Fuji's part due to the change of shift, he stepped out a bit to make a call to his parents' house about his stay in Chiba.

When he returned, Fuji was lying peacefully on his bed with soft breathing rising up and down on his chest.

Tezuka didn't dare make a noise as he listened to the nurse typing on the computer next to bed.

"Your arm will take weeks to heal, but it take a while for you to get used to moving around the house with your dominant arm disabled. Even dressing can be a challenge for the first few days." The nurse paused and flickered a quick look towards Tezuka before settling it on Fuji, who turned to give her his full attention. "Is there anyone at home to help out with your activities?"

This week, only he and his son would be home since his aunt and uncle were still out. "Just my son."

The nurse looked at Tezuka. "What about your husband?"

Hearing that, Fuji's ears perked up and he blushed, throwing a glance at Tezuka's equally blushing face, feeling as if they teenagers getting teased for young love. "He's not my husband." Fuji mumbled and avoided Tezuka's eyes. He could feel the heated gaze, but ignored it.

The nurse looked surprised. She swore Tezuka was her patient's husband since there was an uncanny resemblance with the man and his son. "Oh. My apology." A blush graced her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I'll be fine on my own after discharge. My son is very helpful even though he's small."

The nurse nodded, relenting for now. It was part of her job to plan his care even after discharge.

After the nurse left, the atmosphere suddenly turned awkward. Fuji coughed slightly and said, "You haven't explained what you're doing here."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, remembering where they left off. He stood up and cross the room to sit in the chair by the bed. "Someone suggested that I take my distraction elsewhere if I couldn't put my mind and heart into working. It just happened so that the first place to come up when I thought of vacation is here in Chiba."

"Vacation?" Fuji asked with doubt. "Here?"

Tezuka nodded. "I have yet to book a place to stay in the meanwhile, but I was hoping to get your permission..." He paused to see if Fuji had any objection, knowing that Fuji was smart. The other could pick up where he was going with this, but there was none, so he continued. "To stay over at your house, helping you with...stuff..."

Fuji was quiet. "How long are you planning to stay?"

Without much said, Tezuka understood the implication of that question. Fuji didn't want him to stay long. "Just until your aunt and uncle comes back."

There was a moment of silence as Fuji fell into deep thoughts. He was aware that Tezuka was hurt with his constant rejection and distance placed between them. Nevertheless, what he did were all accountable for, but seeing the effort and knowing how genuinely Tezuka tried, the wall he built was melting down. He nodded in consent.

Fuji was resting when his son's voice drifted through the door, causing his eyes to flutter open. His eyes automatically drifted towards Tezuka before his son burst into the room, holding the door for Kawamura to go in. "Daddy! I'm back!"

Once Kawamura made it in, Ryoma ran towards the bed, climbing onto the bed to hug Fuji. "Uncle Kawamura was lots of fun! He taught me how to roll sushi!"

Although Ryoma wasn't aware of another person in the room, Kawamura had caught sight of Tezuka sitting quietly in a corner by the window. They blinked at each other. Kawamura couldn't believe how this man and Ryoma looked so much alike. Contrarily, Tezuka was unhappy to see the other in the same room.

"Ryoma, look who's here." Fuji's voice broke their unwavering stare, making them turned their eyes towards the bed.

Ryoma's eyes widened as mirth broke out on his cheery face. "Mister! You're here!" He jumped down the bed and ran into Tezuka's waiting arms.

Tezuka smiled at the boy as he returned the hug with equal intensity. "Did you miss me?"

Ryoma pushed away to look into Tezuka's face. "Hai! I love the strawbewy pancake! It's really yummy! Thank you for bringing daddy and me breakfast!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Tezuka looked at the boy fondly.

"Are you going stay for dinner?"

It was a question that he felt glad that he could answer. He nodded.

"Ryoma." At Fuji's calling, he turned his head. "Tezuka-san is going to take you back to our house today so you can shower and change your clothes. Alright?"

Ryoma squealed. "Ok daddy! And I can show him our house too?"

"Yes you can."

"Yay!" He turned back to Tezuka with twinkles now seen reflected in his eyes with mirth. "I have to show you our pretty tree. You're going to like it a lot!"

Tezuka chuckled and picked the boy up. "I'm sure I will. Let's say bye to daddy before we leave." He walked with Ryoma in his arms over to the bed and bent down to allow Ryoma to reach out to give Fuji and hug and a kiss.

"Bye daddy. I'll see you after I smell good ok?"

Fuji nodded and pecked his forehead. "Don't give Tezuka-san too much trouble."

After the father and son left, Kawamura finally made his voice heard and neared the bed. "Is he that woman's husband?" He could tell and made the connection.

Fuji nodded, taking on a sympathetic expression. "They're divorced now."

Kawamura frowned. "So what? Is he back to bother you?"

At this, Fuji let out a troubled sigh. "He wants us to get back together."

"You're not a rebound." Kawamura snipped in the comment. He was upset about the whole situation because Fuji was feeling soft-hearted towards a man that once caused him a lot of pain.

Fuji frowned, sending a reproving look at the other. "Of course not. I made that very clear and I was adamant not going back for that mere reason."

"So then why are you relenting, and don't lie to me. I can see you getting soft for him."

There were times that he asked that question himself. "It's just that he has been putting in a lot of effort to make it up for us. Ryoma didn't like him before, but now he is comfortable around him and like him a lot. Even if I want to, I can't ignore the fact that they are related by blood and it's difficult to preventing them from seeing each other, especially with Tezuka being so obstinate at not letting us go."

"Then you are pitying him."

"No!" Fuji exclaimed. His brows knitted, showing a distressed expression. "After all those years, there couldn't any pity."

Kawamura growled in frustration. "I just don't understand-" His speech was cut off by the opening of the door and they watched a man in a black suit and tie walking in with a briefcase.

"Are you Fuji Syusuke?"

Fuji warily nodded as he had no idea who that man was.

The man's gaze shifted to Kawamura. "Would you happen to be Kawamura Takeshi?"

"That's correct. Who would you be?"

The man walked further into the room and went to shake the two's hands. "My name is Inui Sadaharu and I am a lawyer. I'm here to collect evidence and your side of the story to this incident."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I didn't call a lawyer, and I haven't thought about suing the driver." Fuji said.

Inui gave him a questioning stare.

"I mean. We're both injured and hoped to get compensation for the hospital bills and the hours lost from work, but I don't want to push for a lawsuit. It was an accident. I'm sure the driver is apologetic about it." explained Fuji.

Inui pressed his lips tight. "I understand that you do not wish to press charges, but it is important that I get a detailed description of your side of the story for record keeping."

Fuji exchanged an uncertain look with Kawamura, who shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to tell him."

Fuji then nodded and recounted what happened that day. After he finished, Kawamura picked up where Fuji left off and when he came into the scene. All the while, Inui scribbled quickly into his notebook at the rate of their speech.

"Thank you for your cooperation." was what Inui said before bidding them goodbye.

"Well, that was strange." Fuji trailed off. They sat in silence for several minutes before the door opened again and another man, dressed similarly to Inui came in.

"I am an attorney for the driver who accidently caused a collision that was responsible for your injuries. Are you both Fuji Syusuke and Kawamura Takeshi."

Both nodded simultaneously.

"That's great. My client offered her sincere apology for the accident took place and would like to offer a compensation suitable for your conditions." He paused, taking out 2 pieces of paper from his briefcase, handling each to the respective recipient. "We've done investigation on your work background very briefly and decided on reimbursing you with pays you receive at work for the days that you missed and will miss resulted from this accident in addition to the hospital and medication bill. In exchange, I ask that you do not file a lawsuit against my client if you accept this compensation."

Both were quiet as they read on the terms of agreement in each of their contract. Fuji was the first to look up. "Before I sign this, would it be possible for me to meet with your client?"

The attorney's expression remained unchanging. "My client asked not to reveal herself as she sustained facial damage."

"Oh." Fuji's face scrounged in sympathy. "The please send my condolence to her." He took the proffered pen and signed his name on the line.

"A check will be sent to both of your homes weekly. Thank you for understanding and your cooperation." He bent at the waist and bid them goodbye.

Kawamura smiled at him. "See? I told you not to worry about working. It's all taken care of."

Fuji nodded in relief.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Tezuka was helping Ryoma bathe, his phone vibrated from inside his pocket. He took it out and saw his lawyer's name flashed on the screen. "Come on, let's get you out and dry up." He picked up the boy and brought him out of the tub to set him on the floor.

"Is daddy calling?" Ryoma blinked up. Although at a state of full nakedness, he wasn't shy. The beads of water slid down in body before a towel was wrapped around him.

"No, but I need to take this call. Can you get dressed by yourself?"

Ryoma nodded. His head recoiled a bit when Tezuka attempted to dry his hair with the towel.

Tezuka smiled and gave his son's head a last ruffle on the head before leaving the bathroom.

"Speaking."

A few grunts and hums came through his lips as he listened on. His eyes narrowed a bit, hearing the last bit of information before the caller stopped talking.

"He signed the paper?"

The caller responded, speaking more than a few words.

"You made sure that he doesn't know about the Minami being the driver, correct?"

"Good. File a lawsuit under my name."

Just when he ended the call, Ryoma came out dressed decently. "Ryoma hungry?"

The boy immediately latched himself on Tezuka's leg. "Yes! What are we eating today?"

Tezuka bent down to pick up the boy. "How does pasta sound?"

"Pasta?" Ryoma's eyes went round with curiosity. "What's that?"

"It's like noodle."

"I like noodle!"

Tezuka chuckled, putting Ryoma down once they reached the bedroom to put on a warm jacket on Ryoma. "Great."

"After we eat, we visit daddy?" Tezuka nodded in response.

In one hand, he held Ryoma. And the other, he held a bag with Fuji's clothes, a favor asked by Fuji. They left the house and headed to an Italian restaurant in his car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10 after 7, Tezuka and Ryoma came back to the hospital to see Kawamura was still in the room. While Ryoma ran to surprise Fuji with a dessert he ordered from the restaurant, Tezuka went to the other side of the bed, ignoring Kawamura's presence and choosing to stay further in distance.

"I know you said no lots of sugar, but there's cookie and chocolate all together!" Ryoma said. He knew that he should be feeling bad for not listening to his daddy about eating too much sweets, but the Tiramisu was irresistible. He even saved half of it for Fuji. "I saved you half. It's super yummy!"

Fuji laughed softly and pinched Ryoma's red nose gently. "Well, since you saved some for me, I guess I can forgive you this time ne?"

Ryoma grinned up at him. "You're going to like it. I'll open it for you." He took the paper box and opened it. Inside was half of a tiramisu slice just like he said, with a small plastic fork. He picked it up and scooped up a piece, bringing it carefully to Fuji's mouth. "Open up daddy."

Fuji kindly let his son feed him. His eyes went wide. His reaction made Ryoma excited, even though he did exaggerated somewhat. "See? It's yummy right daddy?"

"Hai."

"Well." Kawamura's voice rang. "I'll be leaving now."

Fuji nodded. "Thank you for today. I really appreciate your time and your help."

Kawamura smiled and reached out to pat Fuji's hand. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tezuka tensing up and directing a glare at him. "It's no problem. Sleep well."

"Thank you Uncle Kawamura." Ryoma chimed and gave him a hug.

After Kawamura left, Tezuka felt finally at peace.

"What did you have for dinner today?"

Ryoma looked to Tezuka. "Mister took me to eat shrimp scanpi!"

Tezuka stifled a laugh to correct the boy's mispronunciation. "It's scampi."

"Oh. Shrimp scampi! The noodle was really small and long like a hair. The lady at the restaurant called it angel hair. Isn't that a funny name for a food?" He laughed, mostly to himself, but the adults found themselves laughing along in amusement.

The little family, though was once broken, sat together in the night listening to the story told by their son. As the night got deeper, Ryoma fell asleep in Fuji's arm.

"If you like, you can go to my house for the night." Fuji offered.

Tezuka responded with a shake of his head. "I prefer to be here, where you both are."

Small lines appeared between Fuji's eyes. "It won't be comfortable sleeping in a chair."

"It's fine. I've fallen asleep on my desk before."

Though hesitating at Tezuka's decision at first, he eventually acquiesced. As he watched Tezuka settling down in a chair, he felt touch at Tezuka's sacrifice and accomodation for the both of them. "How..." He began. Tezuka's daze suddenly made him feel hot inside. "How was Ryoma with you?"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't gone anywhere, just a bit delayed, but here it is. The second to last chapter! Thank you **haruchan-san, ModRenaissanceWoman, supremekikay24, mcangel 1976, I Love Fuji, Vegibee, genghi2510, kazu-chan, fujiyuki, syuumitsu, DearestSaya, Kurayami-9, Bacchi, Reianneliese** (ty for pointing out that mistake!),** shinjuku041, akira, **and** Tora-shin. **

**Question: **If I use a picture by googling and use it as the image for this story, do I need to find out who that image belongs to and ask for permission before using it?

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 9**

That same night, Minami's attorney came to see her in the late hour with concern written all over his face. In a rush demeanor, he let out, "Your ex-husband is filing a lawsuit against you for murder intent."

The news turned her soul inside out and face pale. "You said that they agreed on not pursuing a lawsuit!"

"I know, but this is not them. _Tezuka-san's_ lawyer said that since Fuji Syusuke remained an innocent victim, _Tezuka-san_ can sue you on the ground of murder intent as he had proof to convict you guilty of the charge. That can mean a life sentence of 20 years in jail."

Minami gasped in disbelief. Rage swelled within her, threatening to burst and overcome her. "This is unbelievable!"

"And if I may add, Tezuka-san's lawyer is notorious for a clean winning record. I highly doubt you can win this."

"How dare he does this to me, to his wife! If it wasn't for that slut, I wouldn't be in this situation." Her aura darkened.

She was everything to Tezuka only 5 years ago. Now, she was lower than a slut in his eyes, having him going against her not only her feelings but also her life. She knew his intention. He wanted to put her on a life sentence, incarcerate her like a criminal.

She couldn't let him do that to her just like that. She had to do something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As day light broke out, Fuji was roused awake by a nurse, preparing him for a procedure. The sound of movement stirred Tezuka awake. He was immediately on his feet and approached the bed where Fuji was getting up to transfer to the wheelchair.

"What's going on?" Tezuka rubbed the haze of sleep from his eyes to see Fuji smiling up at him and spoke in a hush voice.

"I'm going for an MRI scan. Watch Ryoma for me? He doesn't like getting up without anyone around."

Tezuka nodded as he bent down to fix Fuji's hospital gown to properly secure his exposed shoulder and back. He watched the nurse wheeled Fuji away before letting his gaze settled on Ryoma's sleeping form. Stepping closer to the bed, he sat down the chair and tucked the little boy in under the blanket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How does it look?" Fuji was done with the MRI scan just a few minutes ago. Now he was waiting in the preparation room with the imaging tech waiting for a transporter to come take him back to the floor.

"I can't really give you a decisive result, but I can tell you that nothing looks out of place. Your doctor will give you more information once he receives the result."

Fuji thanked the man.

Several minutes later, he was back on the floor. As he left the elevator, his eyes caught sight of a person he was least expecting to see. There in front of the elevator waiting was Minami in a wheelchair with half of her face bandaged and forehead wrapped. Even though half covered, he could recognize her face anytime and anywhere. Her eyes leveled against his as both stared in shock, not expecting to see each other.

"You..." Lines began to form on parts of her face that could be seen, and her eyes narrowed. Thoughts rampaged through her mind like a storm, reminding her about the situation she was put in by her ex-husband because of the man in front of her. Despair and hatred released all at once, his presence triggering the release and escalation.

Fuji thought he saw hell in those eyes. Not a second later, Minami was up in a blink of an eye and threw herself at Fuji, hands around his neck and mouths spitting out rage. "You son of a bitch! How dare you stole my husband and made a bastard with him!"

Fuji gasped for breath, hands automatically came up to grip on Minami's wrists in attempt to ease the hold. His chest felt suffocating and tight, eyes seeing spots. He couldn't see or hear anything clearly but he heard people yelling and seeing fuzzy images of people trying to break her hold.

"A f%^*ing slut like you deserve to die and be in hell!"

Tezuka ran out of the room with Ryoma right behind. The moment he heard that voice, he felt dread and told Ryoma to stay.

Ryoma didn't understand why he had to stay put. The panic and horror on Tezuka's face made him run after the man.

Eyes widened. Fists balled painfully tight, anger rose and all control was lost as he saw the scene of Minami strangling Fuji at the end of the hall. All hell broke loose within him. Within a blink, Tezuka had Minami thrown roughly to the floor with hospital personnel restricting her movement as she flailed and continued to scream like a mad man.

Ryoma's eyes swelled with tears as he came a moment late to see his daddy gasping for breath and coughing. The blue of Fuji's face scared him. "Daddy?" His voice quavered. He watched 2 nurses coming to put an oxygen mask over Fuji's face and check vitals. He hugged Fuji's leg and cried. "Don't leave me daddy."

Moments later, sound and voices slowly became clear and more focused. Sensation came back to him, feeling his hand being held, a measure that comforted his hazed mind.

"Fuji-san."

He heard his name called. A blink, 1 breath in, 1 breath out, he opened his eyes and reality came to him, remembering what had happened not too long ago.

The sight of his son's messy face that was overrun by tears and snot made him frown with overflowing concern. The boy bawled and hugged him tighter. "Daddy!" He wanted to reach out to comfort his son, but two hands, now he realized were held by each of Tezuka's and Ryoma's hand. He whispered the boy's name into the mask and squeezed both hands. His injured arm laid still over his chest as he let out a big breath after being suffocated and rescued.

Tezuka fawned over him, wiping his hair away as the nurse took off the oxygen mask after deeming that his oxygen saturation and respiration had returned to a normal level.

"Are you feeling better?" Tezuka asked, worried and concern filled his eyes as he rubbed gently along Fuji's jawline and neck with care.

Fuji nodded and sent a silent smile at the question.

After ensuring that Fuji's life was no longer in danger, Tezuka's eyes changed suddenly as they averted to the mess that was Minami sitting on the floor sobbing and throwing daggers at them.

Surprising them, she laughed hysterically at the sight of a family that was supposed to be hers. Fuji had a confused yet mixed with sympathy gaze while Ryoma didn't know what was going on but was scared of the woman that wanted to hurt his daddy. "What witchcraft you have, pretty slut. I can't believe you survived both times and lose nothing." Her words dripped with venom and hatred.

Putting her words and the meaning behind them together, Fuji realized what she meant. "You.."

"That's right pretty little slut." Understanding reflected in her eyes as her face twisted evilly with mockery. "I ran you over. What a miracle that you're still alive."

Fuji gasped, eyes fluttered wide open. "Why?"

"WHY?! HA! You took everything that was supposed to be mine away from me. You're a thief and a slut!"

"Daddy is not a thief! We don't steal!" Ryoma screamed. He didn't know what a slut was, but his daddy had taught him that stealing was bad and that he should never be labeled as a thief. To hear an assailant calling his daddy a thief was wrong and unacceptable. He had to defend his daddy.

"Oh? What do you know? Didn't know your daddy over there stole my husband away from me eh?" She mocked him. "If he's not a thief, then what is my husband doing with you and not here with me ahn?"

With teary eyes, he looked up at Tezuka. He looked back at her and shook his head. "Daddy didn't steal. Mister came to play. Daddy's not a thief!"

Tezuka growled. "Enough of your lies and fabrication. All your words and actions are not only embarrassing and disappointing, they are unforgivable. I no longer know who you are."

"You did this to me! I love you so much, but how could you do this to me!" She cried out. "I gave you everything! But this is how you treat me now? Over someone like him?"

"Minami-san-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She covered her ears and screamed. Hearing Fuji's voice made her go crazy over the kindness and sympathy within.

Finally the doctors arrived and Minami was taken back to her room. Fuji was then promptly wheeled back into his room.

Ryoma was quietly sniffling in his arm, not willing to let go of Fuji who was now back on the bed safe and sound.

Staring intently at Tezuka, Fuji asked in a calm voice. "You knew yet you didn't tell me."

"You already had so much to worry about, I didn't want you to be overwrought with Ashiya's intent. I was planning to take of it quietly." Tezuka offered. Despite the accusatory in Fuji's voice, he stood by his decision to save Fuji from the trouble of Minami's misdeed.

"Then, what would you have done?"

"I sent my lawyer to see you yesterday." Tezuka watched recognition fell over Fuji's face. "Even though she was someone I used to love, I knew I couldn't let her get away with what she had done to you. It wasn't an accident that brought you here, and I thought at that moment, what if she had succeeded...that thought made me think that if she had done it once, she could do it again, so I pressed charge against her, hoping to keep you safe. I didn't expect you both would see each other like this...I'm sorry. I had to protect you and this is the only way."

Fuji stared at Tezuka. The guilt and self-blame in Tezuka's eyes and honesty in his words caused moisture to gather around his eyes, and he found himself touched by Tezuka's thoughts.

"I've made many mistakes in life, but there is nothing that I feel most sorry than my wrongdoings to you. I stayed up some nights regretting my misdeeds and figuring out how I should make amend to you, yet I couldn't come up with anything. You are better than me at everything, and I feel that there is nothing I can do that is worthy of you, but I know that I shouldn't give up until you fully accept me back into your life."

At the squeeze of his hand, Fuji turned his gaze on their hands connecting, looking perfectly right where they belonged. "I know it's going to take time, and I don't care how long. I'm going to keep trying until you truly accept me."

Then their eyes connected. A wave of emotion reflected in their eyes, opening the window of uncertainty and wants. "I won't give up...because I love you."

While he was happy that Tezuka finally returned his feelings, he hated how it came 5 years too late. A drop of tear fell from each of his eyes as he looked away.

Ryoma didn't understand what was going on between his dad and Tezuka, but he knew one thing: it was Tezuka's fault that his dad was hurt. He squeezed his arms tightly around Fuji's torso and burry his face into Fuji's chest. With his good arm, he patted the boy's back in comfort.

The morning went by relatively uneventful thereafter. A doctor came and brought good news informing that Fuji could be discharge in the evening, which he was extremely glad for. As lunch rolled around, Ryoma refused an invitation to lunch with Tezuka, choosing to eat hospital's food with Fuji.

The incident early that morning had him traumatized. He no longer wanted to be away from his daddy for any reason, lest Fuji got hurt again when he wasn't around to protect.

But the first bite of tuna made him grimace, feeling a bit regretful about not going out with Tezuka.

"What's wrong?" asked Fuji.

He made an unpleasant face and stuck out his tongue. "It's bad. Tastes like old gum."

Fuji chuckled. "You are exaggerating. It's just been cooked too much, so it tastes a little rubbery. Then, how about some carrots and broccoli?"

Ryoma shook his head and clamped his lips tightly when Fuji held the vegetables up to his mouth. He pulled away. "Don't want it."

"You're going to be hungry."

Ryoma sniffed, looking up, and gave Fuji a pitiful expression. "Can you call Mister to buy me food?"

Hearing the request, Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you go with Tezuka-san earlier when he asked?"

The corners of Ryoma's mouth drooped into a slight frown. "I want to stay with daddy, but food here tastes yucky."

Seeing the big sacrifice little Ryoma made just to be with him touched his heart. "Alright. I'm going to give Tezuka-san a call, but you will talk to him, okay?"

A bright smile instantaneously came back.

Fuji had to shake his head at his son's silliness. He reached over to where his jacket was draped on the chair and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. Then, he dialed the number using the hospital phone. When he heard the ringing, he put it on speaker and urged Ryoma to come closer.

A second later, Tezuka answered.

"Mister! It's Ryoma!"

The joyous look of Ryoma's face when he talked to Tezuka put a sad smile on his face. Although the father and son were getting along very well, there was a nagging feeling that was a mixture of guilt and insecurity. Guilt because of the years they lived apart from each other when Ryoma could have grown up into a better environment and a different kind of love. Insecurity because he wondered if they could be happy together if he decided to throw away all of his defense and let them unite. The decision was in his own hand.

He was too in deep thought that he didn't notice the father and son had ended their call until Ryoma tugged on his arm.

"Daddy, are you ok?" A look of concern was spotted on Ryoma's face, which incited Fuji to bend down and kiss his forehead.

"Yes I am. I was just thinking."

"Oh." A small smile came back. "I asked Mister to bring me Ton Katsu!"

Fuji's fingers came up to caress the chubby cheeks gently, thinking how cute Ryoma always get excited when food was concerned. The boy just loved to eat.

When Tezuka came back, he witnessed a beautiful scene of Fuji and his son on the bed, each taking turn saying loving things to each other that followed with a kiss.

"I love daddy because he's beautiful!"

Fuji laughed, receiving a messy kiss on his cheek. "And I also love my Ryoma because he is the most beautiful boy in my heart."

Ryoma pouted. "Mou. Boys can't be beautiful. Only handsome."

"Eh? What about me then? I'm a boy too." Fuji countered with playful indignant.

"Silly daddy!" Ryoma laughed. "You're not a boy! You're a daddy and I just think you're beautiful, so you're beautiful!"

Fuji grinned and pinched his son's nose.

Heart expanded with love, Tezuka made his entrance known. There was no mistake about where his heart should be if he already felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and satisfaction standing this far, watching Fuji and Ryoma spending time together. "I'm back." He raised a bag in his hand. The moment he did that, Ryoma threw himself at his leg, looking up excitedly.

"You have Ton Katsu?!"

Tezuka rubbed the boy's head with a smile. "I do." He set the bag on the table and Ryoma climbed up the chair on his own, too hungry to wait.

Fuji watched quietly as the father and son ate with each other, not knowing when he had fallen asleep. When he woke later, it was mid-afternoon. A nurse came in to provide discharge instruction, teachings, and medication.

After the nurse left, Fuji went to the closet to get his bag of clothes to change into. Even though he couldn't really button his button up shirt, it was better and easier to get in and out of than a pullover.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave Ryoma?"

"AH!" Ryoma's eyes widened and ran to the bathroom, leaving the two adults in the room.

Tezuka was about to leave the room too to provide privacy, but he stopped short and offered to help Fuji change since it would be the first time Fuji putting on clothes after having one arm in a cast.

"Just the shirt would be great."

Fuji took his clothes out of the bag and set them on the bed.

Without waiting for Fuji to ask, Tezuka helped unclasped the snapping buttons of the hospital gown off. His cheeks flushed warmly as the gown fell onto the floor at the release of the last button.

Fuji turned and gave Tezuka his button up shirt. "I think it's better to put on the side with the cast first."

Holding up the sleeve, Tezuka moved it into Fuji's casted arm and across the back to the other side. It was when he came back to the front to button up the shirt that he saw a scar running horizontally right above Fuji's waistband.

His hand unconsciously moved over the scar and felt Fuji tensing up, but didn't move away, so he took it as a permission to run his fingers lightly along it, mapping out the smooth raised edge.

The feeling of Tezuka's fingers on his birth scar caused a strange sensation to run along his spine. It wasn't comfortable, yet it felt nice at the same time.

At that moment, Ryoma came out and saw their position. He ran over and looked at what Tezuka was touching. He grinned up at Tezuka unexpectedly. "Daddy said that's where Ryoma came out." He spoke with pride that even made Fuji and Tezuka felt proud of him.

"Was Ryoma a small baby?" Tezuka took his fingers away and started buttoning.

"Hai! 4 pounds right daddy?"

Fuji nodded in confirmation. "You were a small baby, but your voice was so loud!" The teasing of his daddy made him laugh.

Every time Tezuka was around the two, adoration and love filled his eyes and heart. It was so much that he thought he wouldn't mind of dying with happiness, but he shook that thought aside, resolute on living together with them for the rest of his life. "I'll go down to the pharmacy to pick up your medication, then I'll bring the car around to the front."

Fuji nodded.

Eyes shifted, he regarded Ryoma. "Help your daddy put on his jacket for me."

Ryoma, too, nodded, but with childhood innocence while Fuji tried to repress the warmth spreading inside at the concern.

A while later, Fuji was wheeled to the pick-up area with Ryoma seated on his laps. Soon, they were on their way home.

The house was cold and dark, showing a lack of habitation for the past few days. Just right after warmth was brought back into the house, the door bell rang. All three stared at each other, wondering who it could be on the other side. Fuji was the one to move. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with an old woman clad in an eskimo-like jacket. He recognized her to be the neighbor at the end of the street.

"Hello." She smiled at him before throwing a sympathetic gaze at his broken arm. "I was there when you were almost hit."

"Ah. I am fine now, just a broken arm and nothing major."

She nodded in relief, subsequently holding up a bag. "I believe this is yours. I picked it up after you and your son left with the ambulance. I've been keeping my eye out to return it once you get back."

He remembered the back that held the ornaments he ordered for their Christmas Tree. "Oh. Thank you so much. I hadn't had much time to think about it, but now it's back, Ryoma would be happy."

The woman nodded with satisfaction shown in her eyes. "You're welcome. Since you just got back, I'll leave now so you can rest. If you need help with anything, let me know. I live just down the street."

Fuji thanked her again and sent her off. True to his words, Ryoma was ecstatic to see the ornaments that he got excited over during their shopping trip. "I forgot about them!"

He took them all out in the box containing 6 figurines, laying them on the coffee table near where the tree stood, lightly decorated with lights, a few ornaments, and Ryoma's handmade crafts. "Look Mister!" He pointed to the figurines as Tezuka sat down on the floor next to where he was kneeling. "This is daddy." He picked a male figurine, clad in a long fur coat painted blue and brown boots. The word 'daddy' was written at the bottom where scaffold was. He picked up another one. "This is Ryoma." The figurine was now half the size of the previous one. "This is Aunt Yumiko, daddy's older sister. And uncle Yuuta, daddy's younger brother. They are very nice, but they live very very far away." He said the last sentence with a sad smile before a more cheery smile rebounded. "But it's ok, because they're coming on Christmas! And here are Grandpa Nanjirou and Grandma Rinko! That's our family! We have 6 people. I'm going to put them up on the tree."

Fuji watched the natural bonding before him. Under normal circumstances, Ryoma would take his hand and drag him over to the table where they could sit side by side and appraise the figurines together. Instead, he excitedly waved Tezuka to come over. It made him somewhat sad to see Ryoma's love shared with another.

From the corner of Tezuka's eyes, he saw Fuji leaving the living room quietly. He couldn't follow Fuji because he had to help Ryoma hanging the figurines. When Ryoma was pointing out the individual figurine, he was hoping that he had one for himself as Ryoma called them his family. He wasn't part of it, and it hurt to not being able to call Ryoma his son.

Fuji had changed his bottom into pajamas, leaving his dress shirt on, before going into the kitchen to see if there was any ingredient he could use to make dinner. There were some vegetable left over, but have gotten old, so he threw them out and the rest as he went through each item in the refrigerator.

Sighing, he figured they needed to go to the market. "Ryoma, what do you want for dinner?" He asked when he came to the living room. Ryoma was on Tezuka's shoulder to put the figurines near the top of the tree.

Ryoma turned his head and gave him a gummy smile. "Kawamura-san's sushi."

Fuji was taken back. Didn't Ryoma had that the other day with Kawamura? He was expecting something home-made. Then, he smiled knowing that Ryoma was being considerate of his health and current disablity. "Alright. I'll order some, and we'll pick it up later." Fuji left to make the phone call.

Soon, they were in Tezuka's car going to pick up their dinner. His boss was surprised to see Tezuka, who he had seen once, but didn't say anything when he realized how profound Ryoma's resemblance was to the man. Fuji didn't need to say anything for him to understand.

Tezuka found his time was cut short on the morning of Christmas Eve when Fuji's Aunt and Uncle came through the door with a tight smile on their faces at seeing him. Their attention subsequently shifted to Fuji's arm cast and Tezuka found himself ignored as Fuji was bombarded with concern and questions. He felt relief when Fuji chose to leave Minami out of the picture, or he would have more than angry eyes directed at him.

It was a while before the elder couple's worries died down. Tezuka figured it would be an opportune moment to bid goodbye.

"Tezuka."

His hand stopped at the door handle to his car. A sudden hope that Fuji was inviting him rose to expectation, only to have it crushed at the next words.

"Merry Christmas."

Tezuka tried to produce a smile, but it came out bitter. He replied. "You too."

The drive home was a sad one, leaving him feeling empty despite the joyous season. Christmas suddenly seemed like a sad holiday for him. Not feeling like going home, he went to the shopping mall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma was now in the living room watching TV with his uncle Yuuta and Grandpa while Fuji helped Rinko make a Christmas Eve dinner. She didn't ask anymore about Tezuka since it would bring down the mood of the festive season. She'd have to wait until it is over.

As midnight approached, Fuji found himself tired and ready for bed, but Ryoma was still filled with his usual surge of energy. The boy had been hanging around Yuuta the whole night, talking about cartoons and toys.

He didn't know he fell asleep until Ryoma's loud yell of 'Merry Christmas' reached his eyes. As his eyes fluttered open, Ryoma had already ran to him and climbed on his laps to give him a long messy kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas Daddy!"

Fuji chuckled and brought the boy into a hug for a kiss. "Merry Christmas to you too, little one."

Ryoma collapsed around Fuji's neck and laid his head on Fuji's shoulder. "I love you Daddy!"

Hearing that always warmed his heart. Fuji nuzzled his face into Ryoma's hair. "I love you, my son."

Yuuta, Nanjirou, and Rinko looked away and enjoyed their warm mug of hot chocolate to give the dad and son their moment.

Morning came, Fuji tucked Ryoma back under the cover before leaving the bed and the room to prepare Christmas morning breakfast.

With his broken arm, he couldn't make anything fancy, so he made rice, miso soup, and baked salmon. As soon as he finished putting the preparation into their cooking ware, the door bell rang.

It was Yumiko with 2 large bags of presents and a dog cage. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cast, but was stopped from further questioning.

"I'll tell you later, come in first."

"Why so much nee-san?" Fuji mumbled with a hint of surprise, helping with the bags and closed the door.

"Actually, only 2 are mine. The other one was in front of the house before I came."

Confusion flashed through Fuji's face as he kneeled down to look through the third bag. There were 2 big rectangular boxes with his and Ryoma's names on it, but without the sender's.

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know." answered Fuji. He put down the presents and looked into the bag to see a small folded note. He opened it.

_I know you don't like me buying things for Ryoma, but since it's Christmas, I hope you would let this one go. Merry Christmas to you both. -Tezuka_

"Tezuka?" Yumiko had seen the noted. She frowned, remembering who it was since their relationship was severed. "_That_ Tezuka?"

Fuji nodded silently and folded the note, dropping it back into the bag and sliding it behind the couch.

Yumiko's eyes were expectant, and he knew what she wanted to hear, so he told her the whole story of their meeting, including Minami. His sister didn't say anything and let him finish all in one go.

"You know, Syusuke..." She began pensively. Her voice soft and gentle. "You may hate him for what he did, but it wasn't his fault. Think about it. He and Minami were together before you came into the picture and was forced to marry you out of his will. If you were in his position, don't you think you'd react similarly? The divorce, it was only natural for him since he was in love with her and finally decided that she should be the one he wanted to spend his marriage bliss with. While I understand your grudge towards him and hate him for the things he did to you, I think it is time you forgive him and give Ryoma a family he should have. And I'm not saying only Ryoma should deserve happiness, you do too. I can see how much you still love him."

The advice played in his head multiple times that day until he found himself agreeing to the wise words of Yumiko's. Calming his pounding heart, he picked up the home phone and dialed the number written on a piece of paper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite being surrounded by his distant relatives and family, he felt like he was alone. All of his cousins were together with their spouse and children, while he sat alone, thoughts constantly drifting back to Fuji and Ryoma, wondering what the two would be doing and if they had opened his presents and what would their reaction be like, etc.

His train of thoughts was cut off by the vibration of his phone laying in his pant pocket. He stood up and walked outside. His heart went into a mad race seeing Fuji's name flashing on the home screen. It took him a while to realize that he was not imagining or dreaming. "Fuji."

He was so nervous he forgot to say a greeting. The other line was silent for a second before hearing the voice he was hoping to hear all day. **"Hello."**

Tezuka didn't know what to say next to fill in the awkward silence.

"How are you-" **"Would you like-" **They started at the same time before going back to be silent.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "You first."

**"Ummm...would you...like to come over for dinner?"**

Tezuka thought he had died and gone to heaven. He accepted the invitation right away. After hanging up, he rushed through the door and excused himself, running out of the house and sped down the road.

His family desperately hoped he drove safely.

The sound beyond the door made him feel whole and his heart full again. He waited, hearing barking of a dog and Ryoma's voice. It was Fuji who opened the door and greeted him with an expression that showed genuine acceptance, stunning and left him dumbfounded.

"Are you going to keep standing there or would you prefer to come in?" He blushed at the question, apologized, and stepped through.

Everyone looked up at him with indifference except Yumiko, who stood up and shook his hand amiably. They all heard the story and explanation from Fuji before his arrival, but found it hard to forget all those tears and suffering days occurred because of him.

"Mister!" Ryoma jumped up and ran over to hug Tezuka's leg.

He bent down to caress the boy's face and hair. "Hello Ryoma."

"I didn't know Mister is coming. I thought you'd be spending Christmas with your family."

Yuuta scoffed noticeably, earning a glare from both Fuji and Yumiko. _How ironic!_

Nanjirou and Rinko only sighed.

He had to hold his tongue from screaming out that they were his family. He smiled instead. "I spent the whole day with them already, but I miss you and your daddy, so I thought I should come see you both."

Ryoma squealed and jumped up and down. "Really?!" At Tezuka's nod, he held Tezuka's hand and pulled him to where Yuuta was sitting. "Uncle Yuuta, this is the Mister I told you about. He gave me lots of good food!"

Yuuta wasn't at all excited, but force to play along when he felt an intense glare at his head from two directions. "Is that so?"

"Yep yep! I like him alot!" Ryoma gave him a cheeky smile before leading him to a pile of presents he got. "This is my new car that Grandpa bought for me. It's really cool!" He pulled the toy car back and watched it zoomed across the room. "See?! It ran by itself!"

"They look good together." Yumiko commented. All adults sans Tezuka sat on the couch watching the father and son.

Yuuta clicked his tongue and didn't say much.

"It's strange." A smile finally spread on her face since Tezuka's arrival. "How Ryoma grew up without him, but is connecting with him so well."

Yumiko chuckled elegantly. "They're naturally father and son. They even look alike."

"I smell smoke." Yuuta drawled lazily.

The women gasped and ran to the kitchen. "Liar. I don't smell anything." Fuji pointed a look at Yuuta, who held his gaze evenly.

"Well, all those talk was giving me a headache."

Fuji gave him a reproving glare that meant no harm. "Be nice." Was all he said before approaching the father and son on the floor.

"It fits me!" Ryoma exclaimed, pointing to the shoes now on his feet. "How did you know?" It was the Christmas present Tezuka bought for the boy.

Tezuka and Fuji exchanged gaze as Fuji sat down.

"He was saying how you must be Santa Claus' friend because you knew his shoe size."

A small sound skin to a laugh was emitted from Tezuka's lips.

"Are you Mister? Santa always give me stuff that fits me, like you."

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

Ryoma pouted. "Mou."

"Alright, it's almost dinner. Go wash your hands."

They watched Ryoma running to Yuuta to pull his uncle up from the couch so they could wash hands together. As everyone left the living room, both stood up to follow, but Fuji was stopped by Tezuka's hand holding his hand.

"Thank you for inviting me to have dinner with your family."

Fuji turned so they both stood facing each other. The loving gaze made him blush so he looked to the ground. "They...are your family too."

Tezuka's eyes shot wide opened, lips parted. He was stunned at the subtle confession. He had to bring himself back down from heaven and lifted Fuji's chin up so they looked at each other's in the eyes. "Do you mean it?" He asked carefully, crossing his finger and hoping against all odds that this wasn't a joke.

A beautiful smile was his response. "Will you take care of us then?"

Tezuka returned with the widest smile he could produce and brought Fuji into his arms. "Tell me to do anything, and I will do it for you."

Slowly, Fuji brought his arm up and wrapped gently around Tezuka's back.

"This is the most precious present anyone could have given me." Tezuka whispered into Fuji's hair, where his nose nuzzled the other affectionately.

For once in his lifetime, he felt truly loved and at peace. And he had only his sister to thank for.

**TBC**

A bit strange to read a Christmas scene in the summer ne?


	10. Chapter 10

Now for the FINALE!. A great Big Thank You to **vegibee, haruchan-san, syuumitsu, DearestSaya** (You can now tell me what that request is, yeah?,** kazu-chan,fujiyuki, Vhii1217, I Love Fuji, shinjuku041, lemon-and-chai, Tora-shin, Kurayami-9, akira, Reianneliese, Bacchi,** **mcangel1976, and everyone else from the previous chapters **for your continuous support and sticking around to the end!

**THE CHOICE YOU MADE - CHAPTER 10**

Dinner passed with Ryoma chirping constantly with Tezuka while the rest of the adults engaged in a conversation of their own.

"Tomorrow is my..." Ryoma put up 5 fingers. "5th birthday! Uncle Yuuta bought a yummy cake for Ryoma, so Mister has to stay. It's really good!"

Although talking to Ryoma was one of the best things in the world, it wasn't easy, especially when there were limits to what he could say to the boy because of their situation. Of course, he wanted to stay for Ryoma's birthday, but he was only invited for dinner. He didn't want to overstay and trespass despite the fact that Fuji included him in their family.

It was all he could hope for, but until Fuji reveal who he was to the boy, he wouldn't say anything to compromise with what he already had. And he had no intention of losing it.

Seeing Tezuka was having trouble replying to Ryoma, Fuji piqued in at the most convenient time. "Of course Tezuka-san will stay for your birthday, but first, you must finish your food. It's getting cold and all I see you're doing is talking."

Ryoma pouted a little, looking sullen, as he had a lot to tell Tezuka and he couldn't wait. However, he had to listen to his daddy because daddy was always right. He picked up the utensils and started eating. Dinner wasn't made by his daddy, so he wasn't overly enthusiastic about it. If his aunt and grandma knew what he was thinking, he was going to be in trouble, so he diligently finished dinner without a word.

After dinner, Fuji pulled Tezuka into his bedroom. Naturally, Ryoma tagged along.

"What are we doing in here daddy?" Ryoma's eyes were bright in the dimly lit room

Fuji walked around the both of the and went to the drawer. "I have a little gift for Tezuka-san. It's Christmas and we haven't given him anything, ne?"

Ryoma's eyes went round. "Oh no! No present?" He ran to tug Fuji's leg. "We have to go shopping!"

The comical panic of his son made him laugh. "There's no need for that. I have something here that you can give him."

"But if I give it to Mister, then what are you giving Mister?"

Fuji smiled gently and sat down on the bed, removing the plastic. "It can be from the both of us. You picked it out and I paid for it."

"Oh." His mouth went round in understanding. "Daddy's so smart."

Fuji laughed and looked up to beckon Tezuka over to sit with them on the bed. Ryoma took the small object wrapped in paper bag. His eyes were confused, thinking over what he had picked out. "But what did I pick out daddy?"

"Well," said Fuji. "Why don't you let Tezuka-san unwrap it and you can see for yourself?"

Ryoma giggled and handed the item over, eyes expectant. "Open it Mister!"

And Tezuka did, slowly. Unfolding each flap had his heart pounding strangely as he had no idea what could be in there. It was the first gift he received from the dad and son after all. At the last fold, a stunned gasp left his lips and he blinked down at the object now in his hand. He bit his lips, a flood of warmth spread into his heart like a contagious disease. He looked into Fuji's eyes and broke out a small smile.

"OOh! Mister has one too!" Ryoma exclaimed took the object and held up to Tezuka's face. "It looks like you." He ran his fingers over the wooden figurine and read out the carved name. "Ku-ni-mit-su. Kunimitsu." He giggled. "It sounds like Tiramisu! Is that your name Mister?"

Tezuka nodded and put an arm around Ryoma. His other hand went up to touch the figurine. "It's beautiful. You're great at choosing."

Ryoma laughed and leaned his elbow onto Tezuka's lap, half laying on the bed. "Daddy said the same thing."

"Now, why don't you go outside and ask uncle Yuuta to help you put it on our Christmas tree while Tezuka-san changes into something more comfortable?" Fuji suggested, which Ryoma obediently nodded, running outside.

Now that they were alone, Tezuka didn't know what to say. He was touched at the other's thought. "I didn't think you would consider me as..."

Fuji reached over to take hold of Tezuka's hand. "You are part of the family now. Even though Yuuta, my aunt, and my uncle don't favor your presence right now, they will in time. Just give them a little time to adjust. And Ryoma..."

Tezuka looked from their joined hands to Fuji's face.

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

Without consciously knowing, 2 drops of tears fell down to their hands. Tezuka didn't realize he cried. Instead of saying anything, he scooted closer and enveloped Fuji into a hug, placing kisses on the other's head. Fuji's acceptance meant the world to him.

"Thank you...for everything."

Fuji patted Tezuka's back comfortingly then pushed apart. "Let me get you something to wear. I'll be right back."

So, Tezuka sat waiting, deep in thoughts about all the things that transpired between him and Fuji. It was everything he hoped and wished for, and it came true.

"It's Yuuta's. I hope you don't mind."

Tezuka took the sweat pants and T-shift. "I was hoping he doesn't mind."

Fuji shook his head. "Don't mind him. He's just being stubborn and child-like. Come out once you're done. I'll be outside."

All night, they sat together in the living room talking and playing games. Although feeling awkward about coming into Fuji's family so haphazardly, Fuji sitting by him was a big comfort. No matter what others say or ridicule him, he'd take it all as long as he was always by this person.

He slept on the floor in their bedroom as Fuji said he'd be more comfortable than sleeping on the couch and in the same room as Yuuta. Before closing his eyes, a sudden kiss on his face surprised him.

Ryoma grinned cheekily at him. "Daddy says goodnight kisses help to sleep better."

Tezuka smiled, arms flung out to bring the boy to his chest. "That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you." Before releasing the boy, he placed a kiss on his head. "Goodnight."

"Come." Fuji beckoned the boy back to the bed. With a last smile, he turned off the lamp.

Morning came, Tezuka rose early, but Fuji was earlier. Fuji came back in the room wearing an apron as he sat up.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

Tezuka fixed his hair and put on his glasses. "Good Morning. I did. Did you?"

Fuji nodded. "I'm going to wake Ryoma up and you both can get ready together."

The morning carried on with each person waking up one by one while Fuji was once again in the kitchen making breakfast. When they all sat down around the table, everyone had already greeted Ryoma with birthday hugs, kisses, and wishes.

"When can I open presents daddy?"

"After breakfast."

"Cake too?"

"Yes, cake too."

It was one of the many times that the adults thought how adorable Ryoma was for almost always asking permission from Fuji, even if it was something as something as simple as wearing a certain T-shirt. Everyone knew much he adored his daddy.

After everyone was done eating, Tezuka brought his, Fuji's, and Ryoma's dishes to the sink, offering to help Yumiko clean up. They hadn't talked much, even in the past, but he had always found comfort in her presence.

"Thank you."

Yumiko gave Tezuka a side glance. "For what Tezuka-kun?"

"Everything. I'm also sorry about the things I've done."

She paused in soaping the dishes and turned directly to Tezuka, who was just right next to her. "There's nothing you need to apologize for, at least not to me." She smiled and turned back to cleaning the dishes. "To be honest with you, those years were indeed hard on Syusuke, but having Ryoma with him was everything he could ever wished for. That boy was a blessing, and believe it or not, you were the one who made it possible. So if there's anything I'm thankful for, that is you helping him giving life to Ryoma. It is just like you both are meant for each other. It may not seem like it in the beginning, but look where you are now with the choice you made."

She paused a while to let Tezuka think over her words before continuing. "Fate has its way with everything and I can say that you both belong to each other, so do me a favor... cherish him, love him, and make him happy. That's all I'm asking for."

With great determination, he nodded. "I won't disappoint you."

His words lifted a heavy load off her shoulders, believing what she heard and believing him.

Once they finished, everyone gathered in the living room with the cake already lit. They sung the birthday song. Ryoma blew out all 5 candles in one breath. Then it was present time.

Ryoma was elated. Every year around this time, he got to open presents 2 days in a row. The first one was from Yuuta, a blue and white cap. The second was from his grandparents, a pair of snow boots. The third was Yumiko's, a soccer ball. The fourth was Fuji's, an album.

Ryoma didn't know what it was at first. Turning a few pages, all he saw were blank plastic pages. "Daddy? There's nothing."

Fuji pulled him close and took out a pack of photos they took every year, serving as Ryoma's milestone and their happy times together. "It's called a photo album, my dear. These are clear plastic pockets for you to put pictures inside them. And in the front..." The cover was painted over with a blackboard paint, allowing chalks to be used on for decoration. "You can draw and write anything you like with chalks."

"Ohh." Ryoma looked up and smiled. "I'm going to draw me and daddy at the beach!"

Fuji nodded. "That's a great idea. You can put the pictures in later because there is one more present from Tezuka-san."

His eyes perked up and he turned to Tezuka.

"Happy Birthday Ryoma."

Ryoma took it with a toothy grin, but not before giving Tezuka a hug and a thank you.

His mouth widened upon opening it. It was a moving robot that all the boys in his class wanted. "Wow." The word left his mouth slowly in a whisper, eyes twinkled with amazement. "This is so cool!" He finally squealed and ripped the box open.

"Look uncle Yuuta!" He brought the toy over to where Yuuta was sitting and made his uncle put it all together so he could play with it.

"That's one of the things they have in common." Fuji provided. "That's all they talk about. Toys and more toys if not, then food or cartoons."

"I'm glad he likes it."

No one noticed Tezuka's left arm wounded around Fuji's back and hand rested on Fuji's hip.

After cake was eaten and presents put away, the family left the house for walk. Yumiko and Yuuta accompanied their uncle and aunt to the town square where all the neighbors gathered for a festive post-Christmas celebration.

Ryoma had another plan. He wanted to see the ducks in the pond by their house, so they promised to catch up to the rest at the town square later. He even brought bread crumbs with him. In his new snow boots, he ran across the snow-covered park.

"Ryoma! Don't run."

The boy slow down to a walk, but haste remained in his steps. "Faster daddy! Duckies are hungry!"

Fuji chuckled and threw Tezuka a glance. "Come on." They fast walked to the railing surrounding the pond.

"Daddy, pick me up!" Ryoma beckoned the moment his daddy neared, momentarily forgot that Fuji couldn't with a broken arm. Instead, he was hoisted up by Tezuka. The sudden strong and fast lift made him yelp in surprise.

"Better?"

Ryoma giggled and held onto Tezuka's head as he sat on Tezuka's shoulder. "It's so high!"

Fuji got out a ziploc filled with bread crumbs from his pocket, poured some on his hands, and held them up for Ryoma to take.

Fist full of bread crumbs, Ryoma threw as hard as he could to the middle of the pond. Ducks slowly gathered in front of them, eating what was thrown to them.

Once the ziploc was empty, Tezuka let the boy down and they started to walk out from the park with Fuji holding Ryoma's hand on one side and Tezuka flanking the other side.

Afternoon came, the family was on their way home after lunch eating out. Nanjirou and Rinko went to their room to rest, while Yumiko and Yuuta headed out again to meet up with friends, leaving the three of them in their bedroom.

"Did you have fun today?" Fuji asked as he helped Ryoma out of his clothes and put on a comfy set of pajama, getting him ready for a nap.

Ryoma nodded with a bright smile. "Lots of fun."

"That's good." Fuji fell into silent, thinking that now would be a good time. He exchanged an understanding look with Tezuka.

"Ryoma."

"Yes daddy?" The oblivious boy answered obediently.

Fuji's hand nervously tensed at the hem of Ryoma's shirt.

"Tezuka-san has been staying and playing with us these past few days..." He trailed off, looking at a blank expression that of his son's. "What do you think about him?"

It wasn't a difficult question to answer. "He's a lot of fun and I got to eat lots of good food!" He turned his head slightly to give Tezuka a smile.

"Do you like him?"

Ryoma nodded.

"How much?"

Ryoma bit his lips in thought before spreading out his arms widely. "This much!"

Fuji smiled. "A lot hm?...Then, how would you like it if Tezuka-san stays forever?'

The boy blinked in confusion.

Fuji cleared his throat and steeled his voice to cover his nervousness. "How would you like it if Tezuka-san is your father?

"Father?" Ryoma drawled the word out slowly, trying out the sound and thinking how foreign it was to his ears.

Fuji nodded. "Yes...I've kept a secret from you ever since you were born, and I no longer want it to be a secret."

"What secret daddy?" Apprehension was in his tone.

Fuji turned the puzzled boy around to face Tezuka, who then knelt down on the floor to be at Ryoma's eye level. "Tezuka-san...is your real father, and you are his son." Fuji pushed him forward to stand closer to Tezuka.

Ryoma froze, face pale. What did his daddy just say? Mister was his real father? And he was his son? So all these times... Many thoughts flew through his head like a flock of birds in the autumn sky. His large round eyes quivered and seconds later, he burst into tears and cried (literally bloody murder as if it was a nightmare that his daddy was no longer his daddy, but Mister was), causing Tezuka's mind to go into a panic.

Ryoma swiftly turned around and ran into Fuji's chest, hugging his daddy tightly while sobbing hard. "I don't want another a father! I only want you daddy! Please don't leave Ryoma. I'll be good, no more bad. Please don't give me away!"

Fuji was taken back. _He thought I'm giving him away to Tezuka?_ He couldn't help but let a laugh racking through his body. The sudden emotion caused Ryoma to stop his loud crying and look at Fuji in distress. His hiccups made him look too cute. Fuji smeared the tears away from his son's cheeks, which had reddened. "You silly boy." Fuji began. "Whoever said I'm giving you away?"

Ryoma blinked and sniffed the still running tears, not at all comprehending. "But you said Mister is father and teacher said a father is like a daddy. If Mister is Ryoma's real daddy, then daddy is not real. I don't want a father. You're my only daddy." He explained in a soft voice.

Fuji gave him a playful frown. "Of course I'm your real daddy. Didn't I tell you that you came out of the scar on my belly?"

Ryoma nodded, the pouty lips just made his upset and distress face much cuter.

"Well, you know how your friends have 2 parents?" Fuji started explaining.

He nodded again.

"For a baby to come into the world, there must be two people to help create it. I'm one of the two people, and Tezuka-san is the other one." Fuji paused to let his son absorb the information.

"Oh." Ryoma emitted. "So, you're still my daddy?" Uncertainty reflected in his misted eyes.

Fuji smiled and nodded. "I will always be your daddy and will never give you away to anyone."

That brought a small smile onto Ryoma's tear-stained face. He sniffed. "And Mister?"

"He's your other parent." Fuji turned Ryoma back around to face Tezuka. The boy suddenly became shy under Tezuka's stare, conscious that he actually had another parental figure like the children at school. "He's your father, who helped giving birth to you. From now on, he will be a part of our family."

"Just like the dolls on the tree?" Ryoma mumbled.

"Hai." Fuji nodded. "Go on. Won't you say hi to your father?"

Ryoma was reluctant, hands held fast onto Fuji's and wouldn't move. He scooted into Fuji's body. His cheeks were painted a warm red hue from shyness.

"Shall I come with you?"

Ryoma nodded silently. His bashfulness took over his usual self.

Fuji pushed and pulled the boy forward until they were one foot away with Ryoma throwing shy glances at Tezuka.

"Hello Ryoma." Tezuka began. He wanted to re-introduced himself as a father, the moment he had been waiting for.

Ryoma threw furtive looks at Tezuka's eyes when his hand was taken into Tezuka's much bigger one.

"I am your father."

Fuji nudged the boy gently. "Aren't you going to greet him back?"

Ryoma pouted and turned his head to look at Fuji. He whispered with eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Daddy, what do I call Mister?"

Fuji laughed gently. "You can try father."

Ryoma looked back with a small smile on his lips. "Hi...father." It sounded strange and foreign at first, but he liked the sound of it the second time around. After a moment of silence, he gave a squealed and launched into Tezuka's chest. "Father? You're my father right?" When Tezuka grunted, he laughed joyously. "I have a father and a daddy now!"

An hour later, Yumiko and Yuuta came back. As soon as they opened the door, Ryoma was running towards them with a big smile on his face. "Aunt Yumiko! Uncle Yuuta!"

Both raised their eyebrows, wondering what got the boy so happy.

"I have a father now. And daddy at the same time!"

The adults looked down, Yumiko with a smile and Yuuta with a scowl. "Really?" asked Yumiko with a hand caressing the boy's hair.

He nodded vigorously. "It's Mister. I had no idea. He plays with us all this time and I didn't know!"

Yumiko kneeled down to pinch his cheeks. "You look very happy."

"I am! Because Ryoma has a handsome father and a beautiful daddy! Aren't I lucky, Aunt Yumiko?"

Yumiko nodded. "Hai." Her eyes drifted from the boy's face to the two emerging parents of the boy. They look great together, she thought.

Ryoma ran back to them and asked for a lift with raised arms up at Tezuka.

The family, standing together with bliss surrounding them was an image that she had longed to see. It reminded her of their deceased parents when she was the only child. She could only hope that from now on, they would live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales'.

She trusted Tezuka's words and her tarot cards.

They were looking towards a better year ahead. Love. Happiness. Belonging. Fuji's heart had found its home, and so did Tezuka's.

**THE END**

Let's just say Minami ended up in a lockdown mental institution.

********As some have expressed a desire to read a sequel/post-story drabble, I was wondering if **anyone** had anything in mind and is up to compose a short

story and link it to this story instead of me writing it. LOL I'm all out of ideas right now. Just thought it would be fun to read your thoughts and imagination as

you read this story.


End file.
